Remnant and The Shadow Realm
by Yeggsy
Summary: 5,000 Years ago, a mysterious man brought creatures through the shadow realm to conquer Earth. The Pharaoh stopped him by spiting his soul in half. One piece was trapped on Earth. The other is continuing to cause havoc in Remnant. It's up to the Pharaoh and the other chosen Duelist to stop chaos reeking havoc in Remnant, and stop the resurrection of Anubis the creator of Grimm.
1. The King of Thieves

**To the Reader:** Hello Everyone,

This is my first Fan Fiction writing ever. I have two reasons for doing this. One is that I want to improve my writing skills, so what better way is there then crossing over two series I like. (Also just finished RWBY, sad we have to wait till about August again till Volume 3 comes out.)

Secondly I had this idea developing in my head for a while. I personally thought it was stupid at first but then it started getting a bit more elaborate.

Also due note that I started writing this mid-Volume 2 of RWBY, so some stuff may not be accurate to the story entirely.

As for Yugioh however, I am not sticking to one version of it (Combination of Season 0, The Manga, as well as the show)

Also I can't promise I will/will not ship anyone, depends on how the story flows.

Hope you do enjoy it! All criticism, comments, and discussion are welcome!

Also there is some inspiration from other fanfictions I have been reading!

So credit to Mei1105 and her Harry Potter- Yugioh Crossovers, they are a big inspiration into writing this.

Thanks Again!

**Prologue: **

**You have heard the story; 5,000 years ago Kings and Sorcerers played a game, a game which almost ended the world, until a powerful Pharaoh locked the dark magic away, within the mystical millennium items. However there is story that was never spoken, of how man came from nowhere, along with creatures unfamiliar to the shadows, however were just as dark. He stole the book that had the instructions to create the Millennium Items but instead used a different material, and overall a different spell. The Pyramid of Light was born from this; it was not crafted from gold or diamond, but of Dust. No one knew the power of this material; however it granted him the power of both the shadows and to create the creatures he entered with. A great battle eventually pursued against The Great Pharaoh and the Mysterious Man who called himself Anubis, to mock the People he wanted to destroy. The Pharaoh eventually won, however with a price, a piece of the man's soul vanished while the other was locked within the Pyramid of Light. The vanished section returned to his realm however, now with the knowledge of the shadows. The world he returned to eventually became dangerous and almost wiped out all life, until the people learned to harness Dust and eventually turned the tables. His soul was tired and needed rest in order to return to full power. So the Grimm he created continued to cause havoc and evolved. Humans needed to adapt on this world and learned to harness there aura in order to keep the darkness away.**

**Grim days are ahead.**

**CHAPTER ONE: The King of Thieves**

Torchwick and The White Fang. Notorious criminals throughout the entire world of Remnant. He was feared by all, caught by no one. They have the world in their hands. Or do they?

Roman Torchwick would have you believe he is the almighty head of this elite group of criminals. Despite the wardrobe of a pimp and the make-up to make a clown be jealous, he was a master thief. All the Swat Teams and Police in the world could never stop him and his army of faunus minions. His only problem was an increasingly more annoying girl in a red hood. She keeps interfering and bringing more friends along. Powerful friends. Powerful enough to have his title squashed and being caught for his illusive actions.

Roman did not worry though. His plans were simple. Steal all the dust, and cause havoc on the Region of Vale. It was a simple plan. At least when you hear it, it is. However working with Cinder made things more difficult.

Roman wore his usual white fancy coat, and his costly fedora. If you did not know who he was, you would think he was wealthy. He was a sly man, despite the theatrics. He was a decent strategist as well. Just how else would he become one of the greatest thieves of all time? He had all the dust he was ordered to obtain, not to mention he had stolen military weapons and even the military didn't even seem to notice that some of their toys were missing.

Tonight though was an odd night. He had no orders besides keeping quiet after their latest blunder because of that red hooded huntress in training with her pals. When he first met her he did not take her seriously. Who would take a small naïve looking sixteen year old girl carrying a scythe that you would think she would not be able to carry. However she was fast and quite smart for her age. Smart enough to cause trouble obviously. Enough trouble for him and most of the White Fang factions he ordered around into hiding for the moment.

"Psssht." came from a radio hooked to Roman's belt.

Roman rolled his eyes. He told his minions to only notify him on the radio if something was seriously wrong. As in there was Grimm in the building, an intruder, or a very angry Cinder in the building for screwing up.

"Sir, sir we have an issue".

Roman rolled his eyes again. He moved his legs off the desk he was laying them on. He assumed his wonderfully intelligent rejected faunuses were about to tell or ask him something stupid, like when can we go on break or one of them stubbed a toe.

"Sigh" breathed Roman as he grabbed to answer his walkie.

He clicked the reply button.

"What did you idiots screw up this time?"

Soon after that an alarm started to go off. This could only mean there was an intruder in there base.

Red and white lights began to flash, which means an intruder is indeed in the building.

The walkie went off again, with blood curtailing screams in the background.

"SIR...GET DOWN HERE NOW...AHHHPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSHHHHH" came from Roman's walkie.

"Oh this can't be good, who found us this time?" said Roman in a casual way. He assumed that his red hooded nuisance found him again.

He briskly walked down the hallway trying to ignore the loud alarms going off around him. In one hand he had his handy cane. It was not an ordinary cane mind you. It was as a powerful weapon and he even knocked out his red archenemy with it. You were stupid to challenge him on his turf.

Roman had a way with word, and could convince almost anyone of anything. Someone could have a knife to his throat and convince them to slit their own instead. You would have to be crazy to challenge this master thief?

Roman rushed down to one of the areas where the stolen dust was being kept. The room was huge and not only kept dust but also stolen weapons. As he rushed in he noticed many of the faunus running in fear, or unconscious on the ground.

"Oh boy what are we running from this time, better not be that red hooded girl again." said Roman in an annoyed tone.

He walked a bit slower now as a few more of his members ran by shooting behind them.

Roman turned his head to see what they were running from only to see nothing.

He then felt something looming over him.

(You should play this as this scene is happening (/watch?v=590-ZdIJCKY) )

Roman heard a growl behind him. He turned his head slowly only to notice probably one of the most frightening things he had ever seen in his life.

Roman first thought this was a Grimm, but there were no markings on it to indicate that this was. Usually the Grimm are black with white markings, horns or armor. Whatever this monster was it was huge, it had a demonic looking face, wings, and coming off the bottom of his torso was a snake. To make things more odd the creature was a light gray color. What made it more frightening is that the weapons his faunus minions were using did not even leave a scratch.

Roman lifted his arm and pointed his cane to launch an attack, only to hear a maniacal laugh behind him.

Keeping his cane aimed at the demonic creature, Roman quickly turned his head to see one other thing to top his strange list.

A man, roughly looking 19-20 years old at least to him with white hair that reached down to his back. It was spiked and almost look unnatural. He was wearing a black trench coat. Around his neck was a gold charm with an eye in the center with little spikes hanging off it. His face was covered in a smile as if he did not take anything he was doing seriously and there was something in his eyes that did not quite look sane.

"I did not know they let kids out this late from school" said Roman trying to be witty even though he was clearly shaking in fear.

The white haired menace laughed again.

"Bwhahahahaha!" Laughed the intruder.

"I heard rumors that there was a notorious thief here and so far I am not impressed."

"How was I able to waltz right in, you clearly want your stolen goods to be taken by someone more right for the job" said the Albino clearly trying his best to insult the apparent leader of the White Fang.

"And that's where I have had enough from you" said Roman, quickly raising his cane and firing a blast at the mysterious thief.

"WABAKU!" yelled right before the albino menace was hit.

Roman thought he killed him, but in the smoke stood a figure unharmed.

"How are you still standing!?" Roman yelled who was starting to become even more frightened.

"A little trick I call magic, but magic doesn't exist in this world right?"

Roman was puzzled. Magic was a thing of myth. Kids' stuff, only things you would find in a fairy tale. Dust could do similar things but not of this nature.

"Who are you?" asked Roman as he noticed the creature that was behind him was now behind his apparent master.

"I am known as the king of thieves, and thank you I really needed this dust and you and your army of fluffy idiots made it easy" said the white haired intruder.

"What do you plan to do with a small bag full of dust? You're not even taking that much" said Roman noticing the so called "Thief King" only caring a small sack about the size of an average trash bag.

"Well to be honest, that is none of your concern." giggled the albino thief.

"However I have something of more importance to you."

Roman looked puzzled for a moment, only to notice that in the intruder's other hand was something that belongs to his boss, Cinder. _Her Secret Plans._ He just realized he is in deep shit, unless he can get them back.

"Wouldn't you agree that sharing this with everyone in Vale would be hilarious? I personally would especially love to see your bosses face" the intruder continued followed by a grin.

Roman again tried to shoot at the albino again, but before he could the creature behind him literally went into the floor and the white hand of the creature grabbed him, making him drop his cane.

Roman struggled to get out but the creatures grip was way too tight.

"I have an idea, let's play a game… Roman is it?" said the albino walking toward his prisoner.

"I am going to hide with these plans for one month in Vale, you and your goons need to find me before then. If you succeed you can have them back and kill me. If not I spread these around and everyone knows about you and your little gangs plan?"

"Sound fun?" laughed the maniacal white-haired thief.

The white hand let go of Torchwick. Torchwick gasped for air and collapsed on all four on the ground.

He looked up to find the white haired thief escaping.

Roman brushed himself off, as well as thinking how to fix this.

"Oh good, I have to explain how a mental ward escapee ran off with Cinder's plans and who knows what else.

"Sir" said a White Fang flunky, who was trying not to smirk about his supervisors embarrassing defeat.

"You know, I am a bit busy recuperating here I really don't need your stupidity" said a very annoyed and sarcastic Roman.

The thief left something behind sir.

The flunky held out his hand. Within it showed what looked like a card with a picture of what looked like the thief… but different.

Roman took it.

"Ryo Bakura huh?" Roman said to himself.

"For a so called King of Thieves he is horrible at not leaving traces."

Roman walked to a main room to let out an announcement.

"Listen, you animals, as you know we were just invaded and something of Cinder's has been stolen. I would not like be the one to let her know, so go to Vale and find this "Ryo Bakura" and kill him please?"

"Oh and make sure you get that folder back? I shouldn't even have to tell you that."

Roman walked off wondering how on Remnant he was ever going to explain how they were robbed.

-MEANWHILE- (note any conversation between Ryo and Bakura or Yugi to Yami or vice versa is through via mind link not because they have separate bodies or anything like that.)

Bakura was running. He wasn't sure if he was being followed and he did not want to find out.

"I don't think it was a great idea to barge in and cause a scene like that" said Ryo to Bakura

"Please, Ryo, that mortal has an ego as large as Kaiba's and it needed to be deflated by a true thief" replied Bakura smirking at his accomplishment.

Ryo and Bakura have been in Remnant for about a month now. They did not know how they ended up here; they remember being in the Domino Museum to see some "special exhibit" and something reacted to the Millennium Ring.

"I wonder if anyone back at home is looking for us?" wondered Ryo thinking to himself. Bakura was still in control and running as far as he could from the chaos he just created.

"I am sure the Pharaoh and his chibi-self are investing, in fact considering how our item reacted to that exhibit the way it did it is possible the Puzzle will do the same." Assumed Bakura keeping an eye on his surroundings for now they were in well-known Grimm territory.

This world was strange to the both of them. Sure Ryo had an odd life. He had to share a body with a 5,000 year old thief who has almost killed him several times. But now they were stuck in a world where people live some of the most advanced technology he has ever seen and they fought monsters. Normally they would find stuff like this scary. However they played duel monsters, and that game had monsters just as scary. So in a way they were used to seeing this sort of stuff.

Bakura quickly ran under a dilapidated building and hid behind a pillar. He quickly scouted around to make sure no one was around, especially Grimm.

"Looks we're too fast those idiots, wonder if they will actually attempt to find us and there "precious plans" ".

Ryo sighed.

Ever since they heard about a group of thugs stealing dust and witnessing a few battles between them and some kids that they saw at one of the docks at Vale, Bakura had become obsessed with finding them and screwing with them.

"Bakura we do not have time for this, we need to find a way back home." Said Ryo

"Look Ryo, you and I both know that and that was the purpose of stealing the dust" Explained Bakura, now searching for a place to rest for the night before returning back to Vale in the morning.

"If we can obtain enough black dust, and channel it with the Ring's power we can enter the Shadow Realm and pin point home."

"How is the dust going to pin point back to Earth?" asked Ryo.

"With the ring we can obviously manipulate the shadow realm to our will, but with the dust we can help the ring search through the shadows to find Earth, hopefully Domino." Continued Bakura finding a small room and started barricading the doorway with rubble and old furniture.

"How did you figure out dust could help our ring find Earth though the Shadow Realm?" Ryo was still blown away that Bakura figured this out.

"Ryo, you should know the ring by now. We can locate anyone we want, or anything we want. The Shadow Realm serves as a hallway between worlds among other purposes. The Ring, as powerful as it is, when in the shadows would have trouble locating it on its own because of all the other magical entities around it. The black dust will help the ring focus."

"So it's as if you were giving the Ring drugs?" asked Ryo, thinking of cocaine.

"Crude example, but in a way, yes" said Bakura.

"Now, if we want to get up early tomorrow I suggest we get some rest." Said Bakura, lying down on what looked like a few old sofa cushions.

Ryo was a bit grossed out by the cushions, not only they looked dusty, but it looked as if bugs were living it them.

"You expecting me to find you a palace Princess?" asked Bakura sarcastically.

"Well no, but… We need to get back to Vale. How much more dust do we need anyway?"

"We need about 5 lap sacks more. For some reason the "Animal Look Alike Squad" did not seem to have much, plus it seemed like more fun taking this folder from that flamboyant cane holding idiot in the meantime" Said Bakura proudly.

"So we have to rob more shops. Great. Just great" said a glum looking Ryo.

"Do you want us to go home? I assume that's a yes, then we are going to have to do this, you may not enjoy it but I do, and I will steal as much as we need so we can get home. Besides we have 5 more items to take and a Pharaoh that needs to be kept in line" said Bakura with a slight grin.

In a way Bakura was trying to cheer up Ryo, but it wasn't working very well. Ryo did not like stealing from anyone. Nor did he like to fight unless he actually had to. Living with Bakura was hard, there sense of morals were different. Bakura had no problem stealing, or hurting people that got in his way. He has gotten better though. Ever since he returned from The Shadow Realm after Battle City he became a bit more docile and more willing to listen to Ryo's wishes. He was treating him more like a friend and less of a burden and a body he needed to use and protect for himself and his own goals.

Bakura finally gave control of Ryo's body back to Ryo.

Ryo felt exhausted, but it was hard to sleep. He had a long trip tomorrow. Not only were the Police in Vale after him (Thanks to Bakura and robbing a Jewelry Shop, a Bakery and a Dust Shop) but now a group of notorious criminals were after them. Thankfully the police don't know what he looks like thanks to the Ring and the White Fang would probably have issues trying to find him. But to make things worse, they were in an abandoned part of Vale that is infested with Grimm.

While Bakura was strong enough to take on anyone here and probably win, Ryo did not feel safe.

Too much could go wrong.

Ryo was finally getting sleepy.

His eyes slowly slid down, and his last thought of that night was "I wish my friends were here."

The City of Vale, a big old city, with a bright future; a city littered with shops, cafes, restaurants of all kinds. A city where diversity is not a problem, for most people. It does not matter if you are a human, a fauns or even a robot.

However it is home to one of the top schools for training Hunters and Huntresses, Beacon Academy. Home to some of the best Hunters and Huntresses to have ever lived on the entire world of Remnant. People from around the world come here to hone their skills and to learn how to protect the people who cannot defend, whether it's from the Grimm or people who set out to disrupt peace.

Ruby Rose wouldn't look like a huntress at first glance. Short, goofy, maybe a bit naïve. People at first thought think she may be small and helpless. Or perhaps just a child. Not until she brings out her pride and joy, Crescent Rose, a sniper rifle as well as a scythe. She wears a black and red dress and a long red cloak with a hood, with black hair long enough to cover her ears.

She is the leader of Team RWBY, and attends Beacon Academy along with her three best friends and team members. Weiss Schnee the cold snobby heir to the Schnee Dust Company. She may be pretty but she packs a punch, or more appropriately packs a slash from her dust-charged rapier. She too wears a dress, white though. Her eyes are the whitest blue you can think of and look almost as cold as the harshest winter.

Blake Belladonna, an ex-member of the White Fang represents the goodness of all faunas' kind. While she maybe as quiet as shadows usually are, she stands up for all peoples who are discriminated against based on looks. Like herself. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes.

And then there is Yang Xiao Long, the thrill seeker, the adventurous one. She has a fiery personality. If you are on her good side, she will make bad puns and just make almost anything exciting. On her bad side, she will beat you to death and light you on fire. Literally. Also don't mess with her little sister Ruby, or you will die.

Yes, this Team all have their own personal experiences, so much that Professor Ozpin doesn't mind them taking missions that are not recommended for first years. However how will they deal with people from another world, and the great power of the shadows?

Team RWBY finally had a day off from school work and training, even though they enjoyed their time at Beacon, who really likes homework? So walking the streets of Vale was something that anyone would probably do considering the preparation of The Vale Festival.

The Vale Festival is a time when people from all over the world come to participate in many events that city holds. Most notably a tournament for all the hunters and huntresses from schools all around Remnant, not to mention the many tourists coming to watch it.

"So what are we going to do to celebrate a day without any homework guys" asked Yang who for one was glad to finally have a day off.

"I say we check out the arena they set up for the tournament, we will be able to check up on the competition" said Weiss who was still obsessed with getting a clue of who her opponent would probably be.

"Yea, the last time we did that I ran into Penny, remember, I really don't want to do that again, especially Penny." Said Ruby thinking about how awkward that conversation was.

"Thought you liked Penny now?" asked Yang who was glancing in the shop mirror and fixing her hair.

"I do, but she is still an odd person to talk to" Said Ruby casually walking beside her friends looking at all the decorations for the festival.

She truly did like Penny, especially since she opened up about being a robot, which explained a lot. She still liked her though and did consider her a friend.

They were at the docks, a place that smelled like fish. Repulsive to most unless your Blake of course. Many ships from all over were docked. Some were industrial however most seemed to carry tourists.

"Why are we here again, the arena isn't here" asked Ruby covering her nose from the repulsive fishy smell.

"Wow, you really are a dunce; it's three streets past here" explained Weiss in a snobby tone.

"Hey look it's another boat of arrivals" Yang pointed out at the far end of the dock.

Weiss quickly leaned forward to see who was coming off with a hand over her eyes to see.

"Just looks like tourists to me" said Blake with her arms folded.

All of a sudden two men were chasing someone off the boat.

"Quick grab that guy."

The man being chased has a hood on so no one could make out any physical features, besides his height. The man quickly ran up the dock right and booked it up the street towards the arena.

"Hey this is just like when we met Sun…. AFTER THAT GUY!" yelled Ruby, and all of Team RWBY chased after the mysterious hooded man.

The problem was, he blended real well with crowds. He had an average looking forest-green trench coat on with a hood, not really easy to spot with so many people wearing hoods.

Team RWBY stopped to catch their breath after about 15 minutes of searching the nearby streets they thought they saw him go. It's almost like he vanished.

"Oh great we lost him" said Weiss still trying the catch her breath.

"Almost like trying to find a green hooded figure in a haystack" said Yang with a smirk.

Weiss just face palmed at the horrible attempt of a joke. Suddenly Ruby thought she spotted him making the corner at the end of the street.

Ruby burst into great speeds, thanks to her semblance.

As she tried to make the corner..

"I GOT Y…"*crash*

"Oh no!" yelled Yang, watching Ruby crash straight into someone

Yang, Weiss, and Blake made it around the corner only to find her on the ground rubbing her head, with a boy with odd white hair and a face that would make any girl think he was adorable.

"I am so sorry, are you injured in anyway?" said the white haired boy.

"Oh no I am fin…" Ruby finally opened her eyes only to blush instantly.

"umm, are you sure you are alright, here let me help you back up" continued the boy look perplex on why she stopped talking mid-sentence.

The white haired boy help Ruby back up who was still staring at him, with red coloring her cheeks.

"You two okay?" asked Yang watching the scene with a smirk.

"Yeah…Yeah I am fine…But we lost that other guy" Ruby said in disappointment.

"Oh yes I am fine thank you" replied the boy, which at this point was making all four of the girls blush.

"Why are your faces all red, did I do something" asked boy still looking confused.

Weiss was quick to answer.

"I am sorry but that is the cutest accent I have ever heard, you have a name?" asked Weiss trying act as flirty as possible.

"Oh right, my name is Ryo, who are you and why were you chasing the man that went by" asked Ryo trying to look concerned.

The girls introduced themselves one by one.

"To answer your second question, that guy was being chased by the police at the docks, so we decided to help hunt him down. We seemed to have lost him though" replied Blake.

"Oh then you four must go Beacon then correct?" questioned Ryo.

"Yep, we are Team RWBY" replied Ruby proudly.

"Well a guy in a hooded trench coat did go by here, so perhaps I can help you lot find him?" asked Ryo.

"If you'd like, you're not a hunter though are you Ryo?" asked Yang noticing he had no weapons on him (unless they were hidden of course).

"I wouldn't make a very good fighter, however I do like watching though" replied Ryo smiling politely.

"Well we should probably go head towards the Club, seemed to have ran down that way" continued Blake.

So Team RWBY and Ryo briskly headed down toward the club.

"Wonder if he was one of Junior's squad?" questioned Yang

"Then he should be happy to give you answer again?" Weiss continued with a grin.

"Sorry to intrude but who is Junior?" asked Ryo.

"Oh, he owns The Club and he tends to have connections with a lot of the criminal groups, if you know how to interrogate him you can get some good answers out of him." Replied Yang, sounding a bit proud remembering the numerous time she alone she had mopped the floor with Junior's gang.

***Mindlink***

"RYO!" yelled Bakura deep within Ryo's head.

"What do you want Bakura?" asked Ryo sounding slightly annoyed.

"Assuming we are about to walk into a bar filled with criminals, I would personally not like to be the one to say "ouch"" said Bakura.

"Did you just make a joke?" asked Ryo, "That was horrible by the way, never do that again."

"My point is considering how you explained to these new fan girls how you are not a fighter, they are going to think it's strange how you are about to walk into a bar known to be owned by a gang of criminals and probably end up fighting them" said Bakura with a smirk, knowing good well he would probably have to come up with some good bullshit answers.

Ryo was starting to get nervous, sure he just met these girls be he already told them that he wasn't a fighter, so how was he going to actually be of use without having Bakura take over.

***Mindlink End* **

"umm Remnant to Ryo, you in there?" asked Ruby poking at his shoulder.

"Oh…sorry I spaced out" replied Ryo, trying to already come up with answers to some possible questions.

"It's okay, Ruby tends to do that a lot, especially in class" replied Weiss, looking straight at Ruby.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss in reply.

"Anyway, Ryo, since you said you weren't a fighter maybe you should stay outside of The Club, don't want you getting hurt or anything." said Yang looking concerned.

Ryo could hear Bakura snickering at Ryo, for pretty much being called weak.

"While I appreciate the concern, and it's true that I am not a fighter, that doesn't mean I do not know how to handle myself" said Ryo trying to defend himself and feeling a little insulted.

"Don't feel insulted it just I do not think Junior will take you as serious as us, especially since we have handled him before" Continued Yang.

"Also while I think we all think you're cute, you don't look really look…"

"Oh let him come! If he wants to see us kick butt then he should come in, but stay at a safe distance" replied Ruby.

"Besides most people underestimate me because of my age, I am sure Ryo can help us… somehow."

"Well, alright then, but…" Ryo was about to reply.

"We're here, let's see if the mystery running guy is in there" exclaimed Ruby, briskly walking in there with the rest of her team and Ryo taking the rear.

***MINDLINK***

"Ryo, while I do not sense anything to be entirely afraid of, I also sense something familiar, as if someone we know is here" said Bakura interrupting Ryo's train of thought.

"Is this someone good or bad" asked Ryo hoping not to find Roman in there.

"No, that fool will never find us. I have a hunch The Pharaoh and Co. are here" Said Bakura.

"So maybe the "mystery running man" is someone we know, but we don't even know if he is in here though" replied Ryo.

"True however the blonde girl persists to check this place, so I guess you should follow" answered Bakura.

"If it is someone we know, I hope they are not hurt though, I do not like the sound of this guy" said Ryo rhetorically.

"Guess we'll find out heheh" giggled Bakura.

***MINDLINK END***

Junior's Club did not look much different than your average club, beside maybe it was a bit bigger than most. The lights were dim, besides the different colored flashing lights all over the place. On the other end of the room was a table where a D.J would be.

At the left side of the club was a bar, normally where you would find Junior.

However there was a commotion in the center of the club.

Junior was easy to spot. He was a tall man. To a normal person he would be quite intimidating. He looked quite muscular under his somewhat nice clothing. The man in the trench coat was surrounded by men who all wore black suites and red ties. All of them held either a gun or a red katana-like weapon. In the center was the man in the coat Team RWBY was chasing before.

Junior turned his head only to look somewhat frightened but mostly disgusted.

"Look I don't need to deal with you four right now; I already have issues as you can see" yelled Junior over the loud music vibrating the club.

"Oh don't worry, we found what we're looking for" yelled Yang walking a bit forward trying to assert a dominating presence.

All of Junior's goons turned to face Yang. None of them liked her for what she had done to them several times whenever Yang needed answers to solve an issue or crime and Junior wasn't giving them.

"The guy you were pointing guns at, the cops were chasing him, we'll take him if you don't mind" continued Yang.

"Well…If you let me explain, I am no criminal" said the hooded figure, still with his hands up.

"I don't want to hear from you! You don't come into my bar, and hide one of closets with the expensive booze" yelled Junior turning his head towards the hooded man.

"That voice sounds familiar" said Ryo to himself

"It couldn't be.."

"Look sorry I didn't know this was a club" continued the hooded man.

"How do you not notice the sign!?" said Junior continuing to raise his voice after each ridiculous answer the hooded man gave.

"My hood was kinda blocking my upper view, so I had no idea where I was going. Now let me go and I will never come back here again" said the hooded man raising his voice.

"Raise your god damn voice again you little run..." Junior began.

"HOLD IT" yelled Ryo running toward the hooded man.

"RYO, ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Ruby for running right towards a bunch of suits with guns.

"JOEY IS THAT YOU!?"

The hooded man pulled off his hood, only to have the happiest look on his face to see his friend.

Joey used to be somewhat of a trouble maker, especially for Yugi. He used to bully him and ended up throwing a piece of the Millennium Puzzle into a pool. However he is now one of Yugi's best friends. Joey stands about five foot ten inches has blonde messy hair, and has a New York sounding accent despite being born in Japan.

"RYO! YOU'RE ALIVE!?" Joey yelled in excitement.

"You two won't be in a minu!.." Junior began again

"Whoa you two know each other?" questioned Yang.

"So I guess we shouldn't drag him off to the police?" said Ruby looking confused on what to do now.

All of a sudden shackles shot from the dark and tied up Ruby's, Weiss', Blake's and Yang's arms and legs.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Junior.

"Thanks girls" yelled Junior into the darkness that apparently was being occupied by two of his closest associates.

"Finally now that you four are here you will finally pay for what you have done to me and my club!" yelled Junior, who was excited for finally begin able to capture these four pests.

"We'll deal with the blonde girl first" exclaimed Junior who was carrying what looked like a mechanized baseball bat.

"Hey why aren't ya shackling us, or is your memory that messed up?" asked Joey looking furious.

"You two kids aren't worth my time. So I will have my girls play with you a little" replied Junior snapping his fingers.

Out of the darkness two oddly dressed women came out. Both had dark hair, with one dressed in a red dress and one in a white dress.

"The one with the white hair is kind of cute" said one of them.

"The other one reminds me of a mangy dog" said the one in white in disgust.

"Who are you two?" asked Ryo with a frown on his face.

"My name Melanie, and this is my sister Militia, and we are here to dispose of trash like you" said Melanie

"DOG!? WHO YOU CALLING A MANG…"

"Wow, this is the stupidest dog I have ever seen" said Melanie to Militia.

"Also the dumbest accent I have ever heard, do you choke on your collar doggy?" said Militia trying to get Joey to spaz and give them more of a reason to fight.

(You should play this song with the following happens :3 (/watch?v=zR_p8pTZIjk) )

All of a sudden the room began to cool down dramatically, enough for even Junior to turn his head from his capture of Team RWBY.

"What's going on over there!?" yelled Junior who was noticing that the necklace Ryo was wearing was glowing in the center.

"Ryo are you okay over there?!" yelled Ruby, who couldn't do anything but stare at Ryo's necklace.

"The hell! What are you doing kid, this some kind of bad trick" yelled Junior looking irritated that time was being taken from his torture of Team RWBY.

The room seemed almost as if it was getting darker, all the lights seemed to dim, and the air chilled everyone's bones.

The only one who knew what was going on was Joey, who simply had a smirk on his face.

Ryo, or what was thought to be Ryo was laughing, a laugh that was not funny but would make even the White Fang start to challenge their own position.

"You people are pathetic" said Bakura

"You call yourself a man? Who traps 4 girls in chains and then attempts to beat them to an inch of their life?" continued Bakura.

Bakura started walking towards Junior who was a bit taken by this kid. Before he looked innocent, wouldn't hurt a fly.

Now he looked like he would wrap a Christmas tree with someone's intestines.

"H- hey what d-do you think you're doing? You are not going near our boss!" said Militia.

Militia was afraid, a moment ago she saw a cute innocent boy with white hair, looked harmless. But now stood someone who looks a bit taller than before. His hair was a bit more spiky and tense. His eyes looked as if he wasn't sane and glowed red, and looked as if they were grabbing her soul and tearing it apart. The smile is what really creped her out though. It was a smile that would scare a beowolf to death.

Bakura snapped his fingers, his necklace glowed, and two girls collapsed to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" yelled Junior who was now running at Bakura about to punch him with all of his might.

The two girls were silent on the ground; however they looked as if they were breathing.

"What in the world did Ryo just do to them" asked Weiss, who was still a tied up like the rest of her team.

Everyone in on Team RWBY was not sure of what they just saw. About an hour ago they met one of the nicest harmless looking people on the planet. Now this same person looked as though he would murder everyone on the planet and find it hilarious. It was a bit unnerving.

"Well whatever he did, it's a good distraction" said Yang, struggling to get her hands out of the shackles.

"I can't open them" said Ruby struggling to break the chains.

"It's no use, we need one of them to find a key or bust them open" said Blake who was staring at Bakura, who at the moment was just watching Junior run right towards him.

Bakura quickly dodged Junior's punch and grabbed his arm. He then forcefully slammed him into the ground.

Junior slid about 10 feet hitting the ground hard.

Bakura then turned his head.

He then glared at the goons who were still surrounding Team RWBY. They started to run scared knowing they did not want to mess with this guy.

"THIS GUY IS WORSE THAN THE GIRLS, RUN!" yelled one of the grunts.

They all ran straight out the front door into the street causing quite a commotion outside.

While no one was guarding the girls, Bakura ran over to them, and took a knife out of his pocket and hacked open the locks on all the shackles, which were surprisingly easy to open up.

"Ryo! How did you do that? Thought you said you didn't fight!?" asked Ruby getting the shackles off her legs.

"Actually I have a better question, Why do you look different" asked Yang getting right into Bakura's face.

Bakura was about to give a quickly thought out answer, but then suddenly Joey started yelling and pointing.

"WE BETTA GET OUTTA HERE GUYS!"

Junior was now on one knee and was about to fire what looked like rocket launcher.

"YOU DIE HERE, YOU FREAK!" yelled Junior, aiming straight for Bakura.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL THEM!"

Bakura glared right at Junior however he was still smiling.

"Fool, they are not dead, look they are even breathing" exclaimed Bakura.

"However their souls are a bit in a situation though hehe" Bakura continued trying to make Junior as angry as possible.

Team RWBY was about to prepare for a counter-attack to protect their new friends, even though Bakura was escalating the situation. However, Joey took his coat off only to show what looked like armor around his torso.

"Wheeler? What is that ugly thing you got on?" asked Bakura staring at what looked like a bronze colored armor that a Greek or Roman Solder would wear.

"Oh this…It just appeared on me when I got here, and yea I've been askin' that question myself" said Joey trying to figure out how he was going to attack Junior.

"It looks ugly on you I must say" said Bakura with a grin.

"Heh, ugly or not, prepare for some fireworks"

Junior fired his rocket.

"DIE YOU FREAK!" screamed Junior.

Ruby using her semblance quickly got Bakura out of the way, and the other girls swiftly got safely out of danger.

Joey however took the hit.

"WHEELER, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Bakura seeing the rocket explode right on Joey.

Bakura while he was never really that close to Joey felt horrible, and could feel Ryo inside feeling even worse.

Inside Bakura's mind he could hear Ryo starting to sob.

Until from the smoke something began to glow, and a voice yelled…

"DUAL ARMOR ACTIVATE!"

**CHAPTER COMPLETE!**

I know you're probably asking why I am using that capsule monsters Pokémon rip off season…

Among other questions, like why was Joey running in the first place, what are Cinder's plans, how in the world is Bakura going to cover up his lies to Team RWBY?

You will find out in time though don't worry, all your questions will be answers in the coming chapters.

Hope you did enjoy!

Until Next Time!

~Yeggsy


	2. Meet The Gang

**GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!**

Just kidding, hope you all get that reference.

Anyway, New Chapter, not as much action except for of course in the beginning part.

A lot more dialog, that should help explain a lot more stuff from the previous chapter.

Well less from me and more from the story.

ENJOY! :D

**Chapter 2: Meet the Gang**

Bakura's eyes were wide, in all his years, many of years mind you, he had never seen anything quite like this.

Joey was standing even after being hit by a rocket, but his armor was different than the bronze one from moments before. It covered his whole body, its color changed to black. He had wings sprouting from his back, and a black scaly tail grew out. His helmet looked exactly like the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"He somehow fused with Red-Eyes!?" said Bakura thinking out loud.

"umm what's a "red eyes?" asked Ruby who was just as shocked as he was.

The rest of Team RWBY was speechless, they have seen people with strange and odd semblances but this definitely took the cake.

Junior was just as shocked. The kid in front of them should be blasted to pieces but now he was in shiny black armor that looked like a dragon.

"So you think changing what your armor looks like will save you?" asked Junior, menacingly still trying to keep his cool.

"It's not what the armor looks like, but what it can do that should impress you, HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT ASSHOLE" yelled Joey.

Junior fired another rocket, Team RWBY and Bakura jumped back a bit, but instead of the rocket exploding, Joey sped right towards it and caught it and crushed it with is talon like hands.

This caused Junior to drop his rocket launcher in shock.

Junior just stood there frozen, for now Joey was floating in mid-air above Junior glaring at him.

"Now it's my turn" yelled Joey.

Joey opened his mouth and shot what looked similar to Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack.

Junior was able to barely get out of the way, however the explosion this time knocked him into the wall, in turn knocking him out cold.

Joey quickly got back down to the ground causing his armor to turn to what it looked like before.

Joey while he thought Junior was an ass, he did not want to see him dead either.

He ran over, bent down to check his pulse. Junior was alive, out cold, but alive.

All of a sudden sirens surrounded the building and within seconds the club was infested with cops.

"FREEZE!" yelled the cops in unison.

***MINDLINK***

"Don't you dare think about attacking them, Bakura" said Ryo hoping Bakura wouldn't do something irrational and start randomly sending people to the Shadow Realm.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday Ryo?"

***MINDLINK END***

Junior and his associates ended up being arrested. The two girls Bakura took care of were sent to the nearest hospital for treatment.

Team RWBY were talking to the cops on what was going on, leaving a chance for Ryo and Bakura to talk to Joey.

"Well despite what just happened, it's good to see your safe man" said Joey looking genuinely happy.

"You too Bakura" Joey added.

"You too Joey" said Ryo smiling.

"Did any of the others come with you? No offense but your one of the last people I was expecting to find here of all places" asked Ryo curiously hoping Yugi or Marik were here somewhere.

"Oh yea, Yugi, Marik, and Kaiba are here….But I ended up getting separated from them" said Joey who started looking concerned.

***MINDLINK***

"RYO" yelled Bakura.

"What now, Bakura?" asked Ryo who sounded a little annoyed.

"We should alter the memories of your fan club" said Bakura sternly.

"Wait, why!?" asked Ryo.

"Do you really want to be pestered on the question of "how you learned to fight like that?"" said Bakura sarcastically.

"What are going to alter their memories to?" asked Ryo.

This is another thing Ryo hated, to hide the fact he had powers at times, Bakura could alter people's memories with the ring. Ryo did not like doing it because someone's mind was their own privacy and should not be manipulated. Bakura on the other hand would do it on occasion so no one would find out about the ring.

"I am going to make it so they saved us from Junior and his goons" said Bakura.

"As much as I would hate to sacrifice credit there is more important things to protect."

"sigh, fine Bakura…"

***MINDLINK END***

Ryo quickly hand control over to Bakura.

"Uh hi Bakura, what are you doing back out" asked Joey nervously.

Joey still didn't fully trust Bakura. He still liked to steal and cause trouble. Sure he was friendlier to put it mildly, to Ryo and everyone else, but he was still a pain to deal with.

Bakura put his hands around the Millennium Ring. His eyes closed and started to concentrate.

"Uh, Bakura, not to intrude but what are you doing" asked Joey who was a little weirded out.

"Shut up mutt, I am altering the memories of those girls, as well as the cops and everyone involved besides you and I, it's a lot to do at once, so once in your life keep your mouth shut and make sure no one looks in this direction" demanded Bakura.

Bakura quickly closed his eyes again and began a complicated process of altering everyone's memory.

Joey was not sure if this was a good idea, but he quickly stood in front of Bakura to make sure no one got curious of what he was doing.

Thankfully everyone seemed to be distracted by the crime scene that just took place, and the girls Ryo brought along were being question by some of the detectives.

All of sudden Joey noticed a bunch of the cops and they seemed to look a bit dazed, and confused.

"What was I just thinking a minute ago?" asked one cop who was walking by.

"So uhh, I assume your trick worked" asked Joey only to turn around to find Ryo looking at him.

"Yeah, but there is only one way to find out I guess" said Ryo starting to walk towards Team RWBY who seemed to ending their conversation with the detectives.

"Wow you girls really are impressive" said Ryo hoping that Bakura's trick worked.

"Ha! That was easy, wait till you see us at the tournament" said Yang who was grinning at the compliment.

"Are you two okay?" asked Blake

"That was a bit of scare there for a minute" She continued.

"Oh we are fine, little bit shaken up but fine" said Ryo with a smile.

"Oh I should actually formally introduce you to my friend" Ryo continued.

Ryo looked over his shoulder and gestured Joey to come over.

"Girls, I would like you to meet Joey a good friend of mine!" exclaimed Ryo.

"Nice to meet you guys, Joey Wheelers the name!" said Joey who finally got a good look at Yang and started to grin.

"Hey, my eyes are up here!" said Yang glaring at Joey.

"Why were you running earlier" asked Weiss.

"Oh well, you see, I am not sure you are going to believe me but on that boat there were people with tails" said Joey trying to sound as if he was spreading a conspiracy theory.

"You saw some faunuses?" asked Ryo

"Wait, it that a normal thing" asked Joey who was starting to look embarrassed.

Blake made a dumbfounded face, and something in her head snapped.

"ARE YOU THAT IGNORANT?" Blake yelled getting in Joey's face.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A FANUS IS?" Blake continued to yell getting in Joey's face.

"Whoa easy, I – I didn't mean anything by it, are you friends with them or something?" asked Joey was actually intimated by this girl.

She seemed somewhat quiet before, now she was pissed off and in his face.

Blake angrily ripped off the bow on her head, revealing cat ears.

"NOT TO MENTION I AM ONE!" continued Blake angrily.

"WOAH YOU'RE A CAT" yelled Joey.

Blake at this point wanted to choke Joey and the rest of the girls and Ryo couldn't help but watch.

"Is that why you were running?" asked Ryo.

"Well…no, there was this girl with a tail and I started to feel it and…well a mob of them were chasing me" said Joey trying to sound remorseful.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT TOO!?" yelled Blake, who by this point had Ryo and the rest of the girls covering their ears.

"Guess I won't need ear drums anymore" sighed Yang.

Blake was about the throttle Joey, until…

One of the cops from before tapped Joey's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir…You were the one running from us be…"

"I AM SORRY, DON'T THROW ME IN JAIL, I DIDN'T KNOW" yelled Joey who was getting on his knees and begging.

"Umm sir, I am not here to arrest you" said the cop.

"Huh?" said Joey who was wide eyed.

"When you were running off the boat, you dropped your wallet" continued the cop.

"OH HEY, THANKS!"

Joey quickly grabbed the wallet and shoved into his back pocket.

"I know what I am taking later" said Bakura to himself, leaving Ryo face palming.

"You're Welcome, but uh try and be more careful next time" said the cop.

"Bye now"

"So I guess you weren't being chased by a mob of fanunes then Joey."

"Probably saw how pathetic he is" said Blake, still glaring a Joey.

"Well… I am hungry after all that" said Ruby holding her stomach.

"Yeah we should eat!" said Weiss.

"Ryo you should sit next to me if you want to come" asked Weiss winking.

"No he is going to sit next to me!" glared Ruby.

"He is not going to sit next to a kid Ruby" said Weiss snobbishly.

"Hey can I come?" asked Joey.

"Sure since you are friends with Ryo, but you're going to sit by yourself" Said Blake walking away.

"I didn't mean to make her so mad at me" said Joey out loud.

"It's okay, she can be a bit moody" said Ruby trying to be reassuring.

"She'll warm up to you…hopefully "continued Yang.

"Alright guys, next order of business, LET'S GET FOOD!"

_**MEANWHILE**_

"So let me get this straight" said a woman.

This woman was Cinder. A mysterious woman, beautiful too, however she was evil as could be. The true leader of this faction of The White Fang, despite not being a faunus.

She found out about the events that occurred over at Roman's base of operations and was furious.

She heard him tell a story of a man with white hair with some demonic creature stole one bag of black dust, and more importantly, her plans. This folder contained strategies for Roman and others in order to create chaos for the City of Vale. While she could still carry them out, if they were being spread by this intruder she would need to come up with new ones or they would me than likely be caught.

She ended up watching security footage of what happened that night, and he is right about there being a white haired man in a black trench coat, there was no gigantic monster there.

"I-I swear, it was there" said a scared out of his mind Roman.

Ever since that night Roman continued to have nightmares about this creature, so much it was making him crazy and not think straight. The dreams were the same, the white haired man standing there with the creature grabbing Torchwick within its grasp. It always ends with the snake on the bottom of the creature's torso swallowing him whole.

"Look I am floating in mid-air!" yelled Roman who was furious that Cinder did not believe his story as well as point to a section of the footage.

"You sure his semblance wasn't the power of "make Roman belong in mental home?"" said Cinder who was getting irritated at Roman's constant failures as of late, and now this?

"L-look…." said Roman, "I sent some of my men over to Vale to find this guy, he challenged me to find him within the month to get the folder back before he decides to publicly announce them to everyone"

Cinder thought for a moment. While obviously this "Ryo Bakura" was clearly good at bullshitting, she decided to give Roman one shot to find him, before she replaced him with someone who was not losing their mind"

"Find it before the 29th, or I will have Adam replace you…understand?" Cinder glared.

Roman was angry, scared and stressed all at once. He had to find this guy, or who knows what Cinder would do to him.

Least he had one lead, a name.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Team RWBY, Joey, Ryo and Bakura had a long day.

However no matter how long a day was who could resist food.

Team RWBY led Joey and Ryo to a little café that sold sandwiches, pastries, as well as many different styles of flavored coffee.

Unfortunately, Joey realized he had no money (well he did but he had Yen which was obviously was no good here.)

Ryo pitched in though to help his friend, he wasn't sure how exactly he got the money, but it was obvious Bakura took from something or someone.

***MINDLINK***

"I believe I took that from that vault in the Bakery along with those loaves of day old bread we took when we got here." Said Bakura to Ryo

***MINDLINK END***

Ryo hated using the money, it was stolen, but he couldn't let Joey not eat either which was also a mistake because he kept wanting more.

"That's your eighth sandwich, easy now I only have 10 Lein (Remnant Currency) left now" said Ryo concerned he wouldn't have enough.

He still didn't want to spend it, but he couldn't give it back either.

"Wow Ryo, your friend is…umm interesting" said Ruby trying to not get crumbs on her dress from the disappearing sandwich Joey was eating.

Joey suddenly put down his sandwich.

"Joey what's wrong?" asked Ryo raising an eye brow.

Joey didn't answer and ran straight outside.

"What got into him" asked Yang.

"Guess we should follow him" suggested Ryo.

The girls got up along with Ryo outside to Joey hugging someone and two other people standing around them.

To the girls this was some of the strangest group of people they have seen in a while, and they know a lot of odd people.

The kid Joey was hugging (or more looked more like strangling guessing by the kids expression) was shorter than Ruby. He had extremely spiky hair that was blonde in the front, but black and red at the edges. He wore a blue jacket, had a choker on his neck and wore leather pants. To top it off he had a necklace similar to Ryo's expect it looked like an upside-down pyramid. The next person was just as strange; He was about Yang's height but had dark skin and beach blonde hair. He had more jewelry on than most of the preppy girls at Beacon had. He wore a lavender shirt, but it showed his mid rift. The last person was tall, had brown hair, and a scowl that could make a wolf cry in fear. It looked as if he really did not want to be there. He wore a white trench coat, and odd, intricate clothing underneath, you could swear he could be rich.

Ryo quickly ran over yelling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, GUYS!" yelled Ryo running to also greet his apparent friends.

"RYO!" said the spiky haired kid and the blonde in unison. The tall one seemed he could care less.

"Umm guys, no offence, but mind telling us what's going on" asked Yang who was a bit confused on what was going on.

"Oh right, well I have more friends for you to meet" said Ryo smiling from ear to ear.

"This is Yugi, Marik, and Kaiba".

"Oh hi" said Yugi shyly. He was also blushing.

Marik nodded and Kaiba just looked at them.

"Wow, they are all really weird" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"Shush, don't be rude Ruby" said Weiss.

Although she couldn't say Ruby was wrong. Ryo was strange, as cute as she found him. Joey was simply a mess. The other three, beside maybe Yugi, looked as though they want to get out of there asap.

"Alright geeks, we need to get home" said Kaiba who was clearly tired of all the introductions going around and odd looks.

"Um, problem Kaiba" interrupted Marik, "You want to tell us how we do that?"

"Um, I beg your pardon but where are you guys from" asked Weiss.

***MINDLINK***

"Oh good, questions…hope one of you guy's has a decent answer" said Bakura to Ryo sarcastically.

***MINDLINK END***

Kaiba was quick to answer almost as if he too knew this was going to happen.

"We come from a small island off of Vacuo called Domino Island"

Yugi, Ryo, Marik and especially Joey all look confused at first, but then suddenly knew to play along.

"Yeah, you see, we came here to watch the…umm uh, Vital Festival, and watch some good fighting" said Marik trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Team RWBY all made faces as if they were not sure they were being told the truth or not. Kaiba sounded convincing but Marik…not so much.

"…Okay"

"So none of you are Hunter's I guess" asked Ruby.

"No, why are we in danger?" asked Yugi curiously.

"No, but we had to bail your two friends not too long ago"

Yugi, Marik and Kaiba turned to Ryo and Joey who were scratching their heads laughing.

The Girls, Ryo and Joey explained to Yugi, Marik and Kaiba what happened.

This left Yugi raising an eyebrow, Marik looking confused, and Kaiba was… still scowling.

"So where are you guys staying while you're here?" asked Yang.

All of the boys just realized that they had no money so they couldn't even afford a room for one night if they wanted to.

"Well…erm, you see we did not realize how expensive it was here so we did not bring enough money."

Yang raised an eyebrow; it was a known fact that Vale was a bit expensive, especially during the Vital Festival.

"Well if that's the case, maybe we can ask Prof. Ozpin if they could stay in an empty room at Beacon while they are here?" suggested Ruby.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake thought about this a moment. None of them were sure if was a good idea.

"What harm could they possibly cause? I think we should help them, sure they are weird but they don't seem bad" Ruby continued to add.

"Hey, I am not weird" added Marik.

"I am fabulous, thank you very much"

"As fabulous as shit" said Ryo (obviously being manipulated by Bakura)

Marik gave him a dirty look.

"We can take all of them but Joey" said Blake, who also started to give Joey a dirty look.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask Ozpin" said Yang scratching the back of her head.

"I hope it's no trouble" said Yugi looking at Yang.

"Oh it's fine kid" said Yang with a grin.

"Actually, Yugi is Sixteen year old, despite his looks and height" said Joey giggling.

"WAIT REALLY?" yelled Weiss, who could have sworn he looked twelve-thirteen.

"Haha, I am short for my age."

"Or just a midget?" added Marik skmirking.

Yugi was about to detest Marik's accusation, but Kaiba was apparently getting fed up.

"Will you girls just take us to your school please; I could care less about what you think about Yugi's growth issues" snapped Kaiba.

"Wow what is your problem!?" asked Weiss.

Weiss and Kaiba suddenly were in a glaring contest, both who seemed to have the same amount of ice in there soul.

"He is just upset because…um he hasn't called his little brother in a few days" piped Marik.

Kaiba moved his glare at Marik for a moment, but then realized he wasn't wrong, he had to get home to run his company. He was Seto Kaiba after all, one of the youngest Billionaires and CEOs in the World. He had no time to play in another dimension. Not to mention he was genuinely worried about Mokuba, sure he trusted him to take care of the company while he was gone, but not for this long.

"Whatever" said Kaiba, who just shifted his eyesight back forward.

"Alright follow us; it's a bit of a walk before we get back to Beacon" announced Ruby taking the lead to the groups walk to Beacon Academy.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

Professor Ozpin, one of the most famous headmasters in all of Remnant. Not to mention was also known for being a great huntsman, and surprisingly known for his generosity and kindness.

Despite this, the Counsel of Vale constantly challenged his position. Crime is on the rise, Grimm are more vicious than ever, and he was in charge of training the huntsmen and huntresses to deal with these problems.

The Counsel was starting to think about replacing the old ways of training warriors with buying military equipment. Ironwood despite being a friend to Ozpin, is one of the greatest generals in all of Remnant. He is also known for creating some of the greatest and most powerful military equipment ever crafted. Not to mention in the long run it could save more lives, and more money.

Ozpin was worried about being replaced until opportunity walked through the door.

Ozpin was busy at his desk, filling out forms when suddenly Team RWBY and some guests walked in.

"Oh why hello ladies, may I help you with something" asked Ozpin.

Team RWBY were some of his best and favorite students, not only were there skills beyond those of first years, they were also actually helping in solving the mysteries behind all these crimes.

"Hi, Professor Ozpin, we have some people we would like you to meet" said Ruby.

Ozpin was puzzled at first but then witnessed something he had never quite seen before.

Ozpin was a person who could truly see potential in a person. Not to mention he was also to tell what people's semblances are without them actually performing them, as well as how powerful there aura was. He just found some of the strongest group of people in terms of aura he had ever met.

"I would like to introduce to you, Yugi, Ryo, Marik, Kaiba, and Joey" said Yang.

"Professor, we met them in Vale, and apparently they do not have enough money for a hotel so we were wondering if they could use a room for a few nights in the school to sleep"

"I am afraid I cannot do that" said Ozpin.

The girls looked depressed and Ruby was about to detest, but he had more to say.

"..UNLESS, of course you boys pass a test" continued Ozpin.

"What kind of test?" asked Yugi.

"I can see potential in you boys" said Ozpin.

"I know this may be a bit sudden, but how would you like to join Beacon as students" asked Ozpin.

The girls were in awe, and the boys were in shock as well. Even Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"So you want us to become huntas" asked Joey.

"Precisely, I can tell you each have had experiences with crime" continued Ozpin.

"If you say yes to my request, I will give you a room."

"Sir, while sure we have had experiences of course, but none of us are warriors" Said Ryo not exactly sure about the idea.

***MINDLINK***

"Speak for yourself, wimp" interrupted Bakura

***MINDLINK END***

Ozpin chuckled.

While this may be true, I also don't think you're giving yourselves enough credit. Although I should warn you, that the test if one people can die on. It is the exact entrance exam that your new friends took when they joined this school and it is not an easy one.

"Can we talk about this alone for a minute" asked Ryo.

"Of course" said Ozpin

The boys went outside the room to talk about whether or not this was a good idea. As soon as the door shut,

"You really want them to join Professor? "asked Weiss.

"Yea, they really do not have prior training or experience as far as I can see, they look like normal civilians…sort of..." added Yang

"Girls, there is more than meets the eye with those boys."

"Something very powerful lives within these boys, and it may just be something that we need."

The girls stood there confused.

**Meanwhile, **

"I really don't think this is a good idea, not to mention we can't really use shadow magic without causing attention" said Ryo.

"Please spare me the hocus-pocus magic is real bullshit" said Kaiba rolling his eyes.

"Actually we can Ryo, and without using shadow magic" said Joey winking, opening his jacket.

"Oh right the armor, where did you get that again?" asked Ryo.

Yugi, Kaiba and Marik snapped their fingers, and suddenly similar armor appeared on them.

"So you all have it, why didn't I get one?" asked Ryo, who looked put out.

"We got them after Yugi put a piece back into the Millennium Puzzle after we got here" said Joey

"Maybe you should try it again Yug' " Joey added.

"Actually I don't think I have to do that again, Ryo touch the eye on the Puzzle" requested Yugi.

"Alright then…" said Ryo.

Ryo did as he was told, however in the back of his head he could hear Bakura talking about how ironic it was to have them touch his puzzle after trying to steal it before.

Ryo ignored him though, and touched the eye on the golden puzzle, and all of a sudden it glowed, and armor appeared on Ryo.

"Whoa, well I guess you guys were right, how do I make it appear and reappear?" Asked Ryo who was still in awe.

"Snap like it's one of those commercials were they snap to turn electronics off "said Marik.

"That's the CLAP ON, not the SNAP ON you idiot." Kaiba snapped.

"Sorry Mr. Fancy Pants, I live in Egypt not New York, how would I know?" Marik retorted.

Ryo snapped his fingers and caused the armor to vanish.

"We are going to have to talk about all this when we have better privacy, so is that a yes from all of us?" asked Ryo.

"Not like we have much of a choice in the matter" added Marik.

"Actually what does Yami think Yugi?" asked Joey.

"He agrees, unless we want to sleep in one of alley ways in Vale."

"Wheeler, you should be used to that life right?" said Kaiba with a grin that could kill a puppy.

"LISTEN KAIBA, I MAY NOT BE RICH BUT I AM NOT HOMELESS" yelled Joey causing someone from the end of the hall to look at them before going the other way.

"Will you two shut up?" snapped Marik.

"So we all agree on a yes then" asked Yugi.

"Seems so, but I don't totally trust Ozpin" added Marik

Ryo's Ring began to glow…

"Bout time you appeared" said Marik

"Baby need a nap?"

"Shut it Marik" snapped Bakura.

"I already investigated Ozpin's soul, he is trustworthy and I don't sense anything threating, but his mind is very complicated."

"Same" said Yugi with a deeper voice.

The Millennium Puzzle began to glow too, and in Yugi's place was an almost taller, older version of Yugi, who was actually the Nameless Pharaoh or The Spirit of the Puzzle.

"Long time no see, your highness" taunted Bakura.

Yami gave Bakura a dirty look.

"Bakura is right, Ozpin is good, but his mind is complicated, he is going through a lot."

"For once in my life, the Pharaoh agrees with me" giggled Bakura.

Yami continued to glare at Bakura.

Yami did not trust Bakura. Sure he was "nicer" but he still had an objective that includes all Seven Millennium Items.

"Pharaoh, please note, for now I will not be after your Puzzle, so for now a truce?" asked Bakura who had a grin.

"Fine, but I still and never will trust you" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"You two argue like a married couple" interrupted Marik with a grin on his face.

"SHUT IT MARIK" said both Yami and Bakura in unison.

"Actually Bakura, why haven't you appeared till now" asked Marik.

"Usually you make comments all the time, but as I said were you taking a nap?" Marik continued.

"Dammit" yelled Bakura.

"What!?" yelled Marik.

"He had to alter those girls' memories earlier with the Ring" said Joey.

"They were starting ask way too many questions for comfort, and they seemed to notice the change between me and Ryo, so if they recognize that change again.." started Bakura.

"The spell from the Ring will be broken…"continued Yami.

"Great job Bakura, so you can't help us unless we are not near those girls" said Marik glumly.

"Not necessarily…" continued Bakura.

"They should only recognize me if I did what I did to save their asses…"

"You saving someone is like believing Kaiba smiles on a regular basis" said Marik taking a stab at Kaiba and his constant frowny face.

"Rememba when the girls told you how they "saved us"" added Joey, "Well Bakura came out, sent two people to the shadow realm I think, and then I used the armor to combine with Red-Eyes and take that club owner out."

"So as long as Joey doesn't become Red-Eyes again, and I well, don't send any more people to the Shadow Realm, we should be okay." Said Bakura, "however, I can't promise I won't" he added with a grin.

"Bring them back now, Bakura!" said Yami continuing to glare at Bakura.

"Don't worry your highness; they should be back in the morning. They were just in my way" said Bakura grinning back at the clearly not amused Pharaoh

"Well alright then, I guess this is a yes, but just don't be suspicious so we don't get pestered with questions" stated Marik.

"That will be tough" replied Kaiba, "You geeks tend to get in more trouble no matter what you do, so prepare for questions anyway."

"Kaiba is right" added Yami.

"The girls in particular already find us a bit…odd" continued Yami.

"We should discuss this in more depth when we are not standing in a hallway" said Marik ready to reopen the door to Ozpin's office.

The boys reentered the office; Ozpin was sitting there at his desk smiling.

"Well, have you boys made a decision on staying here?" asked Ozpin, already knowing the answer in the back of his head.

However he noticed something different about one of the boys, for a moment he seemed a bit taller when he first saw him and maybe a bit older, but changed back to what he looked like before. It was only for a second, and maybe his older eyes were starting to play tricks on him. He thought nothing of it.

"Yes we will stay, and we will do your test" said Ryo, who was still a bit nervous about the entire thing.

"Good!" said Ozpin with enthusiasm.

"Ruby and her friends we'll show you to your room which will be down the hall from them" continued Ozpin.

"When is the test anyway?" asked Yugi.

"Tomorrow at noon" said Ozpin.

All the boy's eyes were wide and shocked. Not only did they not know what to expect except for maybe Ryo and Bakura, but now they couldn't really prepare.

"You boys seem shocked?" asked Ozpin.

"Umm…sorry, we didn't expect to be doing this in such short notice" replied Joey.

"Lesson one of being a hunter…or huntress…always be prepared for anything" said Ozpin looking at Team RWBY who were also in a bit of shock as well.

The whole reason they took the test was to decide their Teams, which is how Team RWBY formed. However Ozpin was having their new friends do this test just to have room and board.

"Also you must forgive me…"Ozpin continued.

"If it were any other time, I would let you stay here without a problem…but as of late peace is being challenged, and while I feel you 5 have potential in helping us, I also have to listen to what the Council of Vale wants."

"So basically the only way you can let us in is by having us do this test, so you don't start making this school look like a homeless shelter" replied Kaiba crudely.

Ozpin started to give Kaiba a look

"It's fine Professor, we understand, we will accomplish this test with flying colors" said Yugi with a smile.

"Yeah, we got this, we've been through some crazy stuff before, this will be no different" added Joey.

"Well I am glad you boys are confident, girls would you mind showing them too there room?" asked Ozpin looking at Ruby and Co.

"Sure" said Ruby.

"Follow us boys", said Yang walking out the door with Weiss and Blake straight behind her.

The boys followed with Ruby taking the rear.

"Bye and thanks Professor" said Ruby before shutting the door.

"No problem Ruby" said Ozpin with a smile.

Ozpin's office was silent for a moment. Ozpin's mind was in deep thought.

The 5 boys he just met were nothing he had ever seen. As stated before, Ozpin has the ability to read people auras and this meant he could tell what an individual's semblance was, most of the time. Some peoples were harder to guess than others, and these kids were the most mysterious but he had a rough idea.

There auras were all very unique, odd, and very powerful.

The blonde boy with the strange accent was closest to normal but it seemed to radiate something that could overcome any challenge if he put his mind to it, especially when helping his friends. His semblance more than likely was the ability to move his fists at a faster rate.

The other blonde boy with the tan and covered on odd jewelry seemed dark, powerful but dark. However it almost as if something was missing from it. His semblance seemed to be able to have ability to take hits and regenerate wounds.

The tall boy with the constant frown had a very peculiar semblance. His aura shined like a bright blue light as if it was protecting him from harm. His semblance was more than likely able to manipulate light in some manner.

The other two boys were the strangest. They each gave off two auras.

The white haired boy seemed to give off a sense of innocence but sadness as well. Ozpin wasn't sure why but it seemed as though the boy's semblance was able to see into the future by some means. However the second aura was surrounding the other aura in a dark fog. The fog seemed to have arms reaching out and almost hugging the other aura as if it was protecting it. It seemed as though it had the ability to turn light into darkness.

Ozpin has never seen two auras on one person before. But the second boy had it two. However it was different.

It was innocence like the white haired boy, but instead of the sadness there was a light that seemed to represent friendship. As if the boy would do anything for his friends. The other aura seemed to not wrap itself around him like the other boy, no; instead it stood next to him, as if they were equal. This aura seemed to have the ability to turn the darkness into light.

It was as though these two boys had aura's opposite of each other.

Ozpin wasn't entirely sure of what to make of what he sensed, nor did he fully understand the powers these boys held. All he knew is that they were powerful, and deserved a chance.

"I expect great things from you boys" said Ozpin before turning to his work.

**MEANWHILE**

"Okay boys here is your room" said Yang, leading them a few doors down from there room.

Yang handed the key over to Ryo.

"In about an hour dinner will be served so, if you want you can come eat with us?" asked Ruby.

"Sure, thanks" said Yugi smiling.

"But Joey has to sit by himself" said Blake who still did not like Joey for his ignorance from earlier.

"Looks like you're in the dog house Wheeler" said Kaiba with a slight grin.

"SHUT IT KAIBA" yelled Joey.

"We should go in before they cause a scene" said Ryo gesturing the other boys to go in.

"Okay see you guys in an hour" said Ruby waving.

"Bye!" said Ryo closing the door.

The room was a decent size; however there were two bunk beds, and five of them. The walls were painted a light blue, and next to the front door was a desk. It was empty of course since it was a vacant room. Next to it was a small closest with a white door. Across the room and between the beds was a good sized window and let out a pretty view of the rest of campus.

"Alright, all in favor of Joey sleeping on the floor say aye" announced Marik.

"OH LIKE HELL I'M SLEEPIN' ON THE FLOOR" yelled Joey in retort.

"SHUT UP YOU FOOLS" yelled Bakura.

"What got your underwear in a twist?" asked Marik.

"We need to talk. Now" said Bakura

"He has a point" said Yami who seemed to agree with Bakura again.

"Wow twice in a row?" giggled Bakura.

"I have a question" asked Kaiba, still with a frown on his face.

"Why are we still here, we found Ryo, we should leave"

"Well, I don't see a sign saying "Earth 20 miles ahead" anywhere Kaiba" said Marik in a sarcastic manner.

"That's because we need to go through the Shadow Realm in order to get home" added Bakura.

"You have a plan?" asked Yami, who was a little surprised that Bakura would know.

"Yes, since Ryo and I have been here just a little bit longer, I have some idea of how this world works" said

"What would that have to do with the Shadow Realm?" asked Yami raising an eyebrow.

Bakura put down his bag, and opened it, which held a sack. Within the sac looked like shiny black sand.

"This is called dust, there are several kinds and all of them seem to have elemental properties" said Bakura.

"This one in particular is very rare" continued Bakura.

"How so?" asked Marik who had one hand on his Millennium Rod which was in between his belt.

"Put your Millennium Rod near it" requested Bakura.

Marik did as he said, and as soon as the Rod got within inches of the Black Dust it began to glow uncontrollably.

"Whoa, this it new…" said Marik who was wide eyed at what just happened.

The Pharaoh's jaw dropped a bit.

"The items react to it, but why?" asked Yami.

"Dust, as I have said, have multiple varieties based on elements. Fire, Water, Ice, etc. This Dust here is the element of darkness."

Yami and Marik's eye grew wide.

"Umm speaking a language to someone who does have a Millennium Item" said Joey who seemed a bit let out not really understanding what was being said.

"Well Joey, since the Millennium Items use dark magic, it's reacting to the dust giving it more energy which would undoubtedly enhance the items, as well possibly give them new powers" said the Tomb Keeper.

"Exactly" continued Bakura.

"More magic nonsense, seriously we need to get home and you geeks are talking about magical universes and crap" said the irritated CEO.

"Then you have any other suggestions Mr. Fancy pant?" asked Bakura who was also getting a bit irritated.

"Uh guys" asked Joey

"My watch just stopped" announced Joey.

"What does that have to do with anything" asked Kaiba sounding even more irritated.

"Guess he needs a new watch?" added Marik with a grin.

Kaiba pulled out his phone, and he too noticed the clock on it was not working either

"Odd" said Kaiba staring at his phone.

"Doesn't anyone find it strange how we got here" asked Yami.

"First Bakura disappears at the New Exhibit; he is gone for over a month."

"Then you guys finally figure out where I last was" added Bakura.

"Then we get taken here too" added Marik who raised an eyebrow.

"I have the feeling someone wants us here" suggested Yami.

"Really, because besides being teleported to a futuristic place where people fight odd black creatures I don't see how this is someone fault" Marik argued.

"Well, I remember when Ryo went to take a closer look at the Tablet they were displaying it reacted to the Ring, then we got transported here" added Bakura.

"That was the same with Marik and I, but Joey grabbed me and came with us" said Yami.

"…and Kaiba grabbed on to me" added Marik.

"Aww, so Kaiba does like us" said Joey smirking.

"Wheeler, I swear I hope you choke on dinner tonight" frowned the uptight CEO.

"WAIT A MINUTE" yelled Yami.

"What?" asked Joey who jumped a little.

"The Tablet in the Museum, do you remember what it looked like"

The Domino Museum brought in an extensive new collection of Egyptian Artifacts; however scientists were baffled with one. It was a tablet about 10ft high and had odd inscriptions that were never seen before. It had pictures of monsters with odd markings, some looked like wolves, snakes, birds, but they all looked terrifying. On one end was a man who was pointing and had long hair. This man was tall and looked muscular. One the opposite side was a man who was shorter but looked much like Yugi thus it was presumably Yami. In the center of it the tablet had a triangle with an eye.

"Yes, I remember, it was an odd tablet to say the least, it had you in it for starters which means a lot" said Marik.

"Bakura do you know what it was referring to" asked Marik.

"Surprisingly no, I've never seen it before, plus I wasn't really able to read it since we got transported as soon as we got near the bloody thing" complained Bakura.

"The symbol in the center of the tablet though, it is familiar…" said Yami.

"Actually now that you mention it, it does" added Joey

"Where have we seen it before…" continued Yami.

All of sudden a Yugi remembered something

***MINDLINK***

"I remember it was the same symbol we saw when saw the Pyramid of Light exhibit" Yugi said to Yami.

***MINDLINK END***

"ANUBIS!" yelled Yami, which immediately got Kaiba's attention.

"Wait who?" asked Marik

"About a year ago, the museum had an exhibit on this item called The Pyramid of Light" said Joey.

"When Yugi, Tea and Yugi's Gramps went to visit it somehow released him"

"He also manipulated me" added Kaiba.

"Although I almost did beat Yugi" continued Kaiba who smirking at the idea.

"In your dreams Kaiba, that will never happen again" said Yami raising his voice.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh it must be Ruby and the girls, guess its dinner time" said Joey with a big smile.

"Bet I will out eat you in food Joey!" said Marik who was rushing to open the door.

Joey and Marik raced to find the Cafeteria, causing Team RWBY to jump out of the way looking confused and Yugi, and Ryo to scratch their heads and laugh.

"Those two are going to get lost aren't they?" asked Ruby

"Probably" said Ryo.

They all started walking to get dinner.

***MEANWHILE***

Mercury Black looked like an ordinary student at Vale. He was tall, had gray hair, and well he seemed normal. However there was one secret he was keeping from everyone, his association with Cinder and The White Fang. Cinder, he and another girl named Emerald, infiltrated the school flawlessly as guest students from a different school. They were there to observe the competition of course, for Cinder and one of her plan.

One thing that made him a valuable member, a least to Cinder was that he was very observant. For example he knew that Pyrrha Nikos's semblance is polarity, even though she didn't advertise it like some people like to do when they have powerful semblances.

He is heading back from the library, like any given student he needed to get homework done. However he saw something strange. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed down the adjacent hall, five boys were standing in front of Ozpin's office door, and were attempting to whisper, but ended up sounding very loud for most people to hear, however he was the only one around. They seemed to be in a strongly debated discussion on something. However he noticed something about one of the boys. He had white hair, and a strange necklace. Similar to the description he heard from Cinder. He didn't make eye contact and quickly walked by without having them notice.

"I need to inform Cinder" said Mercury to himself.

He eventually made it to his room, only to find Cinder reading a book. While she looked as if she was getting into it, she still noticed him.

"You're early? Thought you had some homework to do?" asked Cinder her eyes still glued to the pages.

"It was easy work, I found some good books to reference for Oobleck's paper" said Mercury.

"Mind if I see your paper then" asked Cinder in a somewhat seductive voice finally moving her eyes of the page to glace at Mercury.

She noticed that Mercury had an expression on his face as if he meant to say something.

"Something wrong?" asked Cinder.

"Well when I was coming back, I went by Ozpin's office to see five strange people in front of Ozpin's office" said Mercury.

"Heh, there are a lot of strange people here, I don't see why that should shock you?" said Cinder moving her eyes back on the book.

"Yeah, but one fit the description of that guy you told Emerald and I about, the kid with the White Hair that drove Roman to become more of a bumbling idiot" said Mercury

This instantly caught Cinder attention completely off the book.

Her eyes filled with rage. While she was disgusted at Roman, she was more pissed about how this "Ryo Bakura" was able to walk right in and steal from them.

"HE IS HERE!?" said Cinder raising her voice.

"We need to get that folder back from him" said Cinder angrily.

"What's all the fuss?" asked Emerald, shutting the door behind her.

Emerald was another member of Cinder's faction who was well, close to Cinder. Cinder respected both Mercury and Emerald for how loyal they were not to mention how they never let her down before. Emerald has mint-green hair and dark skin, as well as red eyes. She is a bit childish, but is a strong huntress.

"We think that guy that robbed us out in abandoned part of the Vale expansion" informed Mercury.

"Oh, if that's the case let's bring them down!" yelled Emerald ready to kick butt.

"No, not yet" said Cinder finally standing up.

"Why? Don't you want those plans back before he spreads them around?" asked Mercury.

"True, I do want them, but it would be better if we knew what he is capable of, not to mention he seems to have brought friends with him, according the Mercury" said Cinder now twirling her hair.

"Plus, it doesn't seem he has spread them yet, so he is keeping his word with Roman it seems" added Cinder remembering the tapes.

"Can't wait to see this invisible monster Roman keeps blabbering about" giggled Emerald.

"So am I" said Cinder with an evil grin.

"So let's go introduce ourselves to this…Ryo Bakura"

***MEANWHILE***

The Dining Hall at Beacon Academy was huge! It had an extremely high ceiling, beautiful glass windows that let the setting sunlight in. There must have been hundreds of large tables, so at least 12 people could sit. The food they were serving was just as extravagant as the Dining Hall. It was a buffet filled with many varieties of food. Hamburgers, Salad, Chicken Dumplings, Rice, Pasta, etc.

Team RWBY led the boys to a large table that already sat another four people apparently already saving a seat.

"HEY SLOWPOKES, WE SAVE YOU A SEAT" yelled a rambunctious orange haired girl.

"Hey what took you four so long" asked another blonde-haired blue eyed boy.

"Sorry guys, we kind of side tracked from help some people out, and it just so happens they might be joining Beacon" announced Ruby with a smile.

"Oh do you mean the three behind you?" asked a red haired girl.

"Oh, yep, well actually there were five, but I think they thought they could find the dining hall on their own…" continued Ruby.

"Anyways guys, I would like to introduce you to Yugi, Ryo, and Kaiba!" announced Yang.

"Guys meet Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren, friends of ours" continued Yang.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS UP HIS HAIR" yelled Nora, pointing out Yugi's strange hair style.

"How much dye did you use to get your hair like that" asked Jaune who also seemed curious about Yugi's hair.

Yugi was blushing, "Haha, it's natural actually" laughed Yugi.

"Please sit down with us" said Pyrrha inviting them to sit.

As soon as they all sat down, the dining hall doors slammed open.

Two blonde kids came bolting through almost knocking about ten people down.

"ALRIGHT WHERE'S THE FOOD" yelled one of them.

Yugi and Ryo face palmed knowing that the two people running were Joey and Marik fighting for the right to eat first.

Although, they were a bit surprised to see Nora cheering Joey and Marik's race around the dining hall trying to find the buffet.

Pyrrha noticed Yugi and Ryo looked embarrassed by this, "Uh do you know those two?" Pyrrha asked who could only continue to stare at all the commotion they were causing.

"Unfortunately, yes" said Ryo.

Joey and Marik finally spotted Yugi, Ryo and Kaiba.

"Hey there you are!" say Joey with a smile with a plate filled with food.

"Wheeler you truly are a dog" said Kaiba glaring at him.

Marik was right behind Joey but he couldn't say anything because he already has his mouth stuffed with food.

A little later after the commotion that Joey and Marik caused died down.

Guys I would like you to meet Jaune, Ren, Pyrhha and Nora

"Nice to meet ya, Joey is the name!" said Joey

"My name is Marik" said Marik

"Pleasure to meet you all" said Pyrrha.

"It's rather strange for people to have people join the school so late" said Jaune, "What did you bribe Ozpin with" continued Jaune jokingly.

"He apparently sees a lot of potential in us" said Ryo.

"Not sure how he saw any in Wheeler" said Kaiba.

"WATCH IT KAIBA, OR I WILL TOSS A SPOONFUL OF POTATOS AT YA!" yelled Joey.

"Doggy see, Doggy doo" smirked Kaiba.

"Hey Yugi?" asked Jaune.

"Yea, what is it Jaune?" said Yugi in reply.

"I can't help but wonder what that shiny necklace on your neck is" asked Jaune.

This question almost caused Marik to choke on his lamb and Ryo to swallow his drink wrong.

"Oh you two okay" asked Yang noticing the two having problem with their food.

"Yea, *cough, we are fine" said Marik who continued to cough.

***MINDLINK***

"Pharaoh, what do I tell them?" asked Yami.

"I think you will be fine telling them what it is, as long as you don't talk about what it does." Yami replied.  
>"For all they know, it's just a necklace"<p>

"If you need help I will take over" suggested Yami.

"Okay…"replied Yugi.

***MINDLINK END***

Marik who was sitting across from Yugi kicked him in order to get him out from spacing out.

"Uh, Yugi, you okay?" asked Jaune who was bit confused on what was going on"

"Oh, sorry, spaced out" smiled Yugi, blushing.

"You guys do that a lot" said Weiss squinting her eyes at Yugi in suspicion.

"hehe, sorry, uh, what was the question?" asked Yugi who was a little embarrassed.

"Your necklace, well, what is it?" asked Jaune, who was staring at the upside down golden pyramid.

"Actually, Ryo, don't you have something similar" asked Ruby.

Ryo pulled out his Millennium Ring to show everyone, and Yugi pulled his Puzzle up a bit for everyone to see.

The only who didn't seem to care was Kaiba, who was watching but a glum look on his face.

"Indeed I do, Ruby" said Ryo holding up the Ring for everyone to see.

"What are they?" asked Blake who seemed to be more interested in how shiny they were and was holding back the urge to touch them.

"Mine is called the Millennium Puzzle, and his is called the Millennium Ring" said Yugi.

All of sudden Nora grabbed the Puzzle and started to look at her reflection in it.

Yugi was somewhat worried that she would damage the Puzzle considering how she grabbed it, but she put it back after making a multitude of faces in the reflection the Puzzle gave off and moved on to playing with Ryo's ring, who didn't look exactly thrilled about that.

"Where did you get them?" asked Yang

"Well I got mine from my grandfather" replied Yugi

"My dad gave me mind" said Ryo.

"My grandfather was an archeologist, and his dad still is an archeologist" said Yugi grasping the Puzzle in his fingers.

"How old are they?" asked Blake, still staring at Yugi's puzzle with her yellow cat like eyes.

"They are roughly 5,000 years old" Jaune spit his drink he was sipping getting it all over Weiss.

"Great… thanks Jaune" said the non-amused Weiss.

Everyone (besides Weiss, and Kaiba of course) at the table laughed.

"Wow, 5,000 years old, sounds like those belong in a Museum" added Pyhhra who continued to looked at Ryo's Ring

"Wonder what they were for?" asked Yang.

Yugi was trying to come up with a rational answer for that question that didn't include, summon monsters from another realm, crushing people's minds, making people go crazy, sending people's souls to the Shadow Realm etc, but Ryo interrupted Yugi's thoughts by saying, "We do not know, but they probably held great importance"

Yugi obviously knew Ryo was trying to also hide what the items were really for, and what they were capable of.

He also noticed Marik, smirking because they hadn't noticed he also had a Millennium Item. Since his was a Rod he couldn't wear it around his neck. It was as it usually was, clutched between his belt and his pants.

"Must make you weigh a lot more with it on Yugi" joked Yang.

"Yea, the reason he wearing it is so a gust of wind won't take him away" said Joey, making everyone at the table laugh, making Yugi even more red in the face.

"Think we should stop guys, Yugi's face is turning into a tomato" added Marik.

"Marik, don't I recall you also had a shiny object like ours" said Ryo with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

This caught everyone's attention.

"Really, you have a fancy necklace too?" asked Yang.

"Which one of the jewelry you have on is it" asked Weiss sarcastically noticing all the gold jewelry Marik had on.

Marik made a face at Ryo, but pulled out the Rod showing it to the rest of the table.

"It's called the Millennium Rod, found on the side of the road, ok thanks don't ask" said Marik who really did not want to give them an explanation.

He quickly put the Rod back in its place.

The Millennium Rod while it belonged to Marik and he used it a lot, still brought bad memories whenever he thought back about when and how he obtained it. He did pay for his crimes but, in reality there was nothing he could do to remove the guilt.

"Uh, guys, I lost my appetite, I am going to our room" said Marik who quickly sat up and walked out of the dining hall.

Everyone at the table watched.

"Wow, did we say something wrong?" asked Ruby

"Don't blame yourselves, Marik can be… temperamental at times" explained Ryo, who knew the reason why he became depressed all of a sudden.

All of a sudden Nora peeked over Kaiba's shoulder who was trying to read a book about Dust and how it works. He found it on a bench when they got transported to Remnant, while it seemed to be an intro book on what Dust was and how it functioned, he found it fascinating. On Earth, people got power from a multitude of ways. Fossil Fuel are still the most widely used, even though they pollute. Solar and Wind Power were also starting to become popular though. However in Remnant people got power from Dust. It didn't pollute, while it was not a renewable resource. It also gave a tremendous amount of power compared to say coal or oil. It could also be used to power or charge weapons in order to give them a certain effect. There were many different type of Dust based on elements. Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Water were fairly common. However Dust such as Darkness, and Light were pretty rare and expensive. This gave Kaiba an idea.

"What you reading?" asked Nora looking over Kaiba's shoulder.

Kaiba tried to ignore her, but the grin and stare she gave was very distracting. It freaked him out a little, despite still giving an emotionless face.

Weiss read the title, "The Many Functions of Dust?" "You're reading about Dust?

"Clearly" said Kaiba.

Weiss was sort of put off by this.

"You don't have to be so rude" said Weiss putting her hand on her hips.

Kaiba gave her a glance but continued to read.

"Hey, don't you dare ignore me!" said Weiss raising her voice.

"Uhh, yeah sorry about Kaiba, he can be a bit..umm" said Yugi trying to think of a good descriptive word for Kaiba.

"How about asshole?" suggested Joey.

"How about you all shut up, you do realize what I could do with dust considering its capabilities?" said Kaiba finally putting down the book.

"I just need access to some…" said Kaiba thinking out loud.

"Uh, actually Weiss is the heir to one of the biggest dust distributers in the world" informed Yang.

This caused Joey to spit out his soda, which this time got it on Ryo.

"WOULD YOU LEARN TO KEEP YOUR BLOODY MOUTH SHUT WHILE DRINKING!" yelled Ryo (Bakura took over for a second).

This made everyone at the table, and the next few tables to jump and stare.

"Uh, sorry Ba…uh Ryo" said Joey, who was shaking a little.

"anywaaays…" started Ruby.

"As I was saying, Weiss is the heir to one of the largest dust distributers in the world" said Yang repeating herself.

"Not to mention one of the sketchiest" added Blake looking up from her own book.

Weiss gave Blake a face as if to say shut up.

"Well, I do not know what kind of project you plan on doing Kaiba, but since you were so rude I am not planning on assisting you" said Weiss folding her arms and giving Kaiba a look.

Kaiba, who owned one of the largest gaming companies on Earth knew how to run business very well and had to deal with difficult people all the time. This situation, while sure on Remnant he wasn't wealthy, but if he were to convince Weiss of helping him supply dust and perhaps a bit of funding, he might be able to become somewhat wealthy here, assuming they couldn't get out of here.

"I have proportion then, Weiss" said Kaiba which got Weiss' attention.

"If you help me with my project, which would include some funding for parts as well as dust, I will split all the profits and royalties" suggested Kaiba.

Weiss smiled, she hadn't met many people who were like this. She was used to seeing stuff like this from her dad since he was a CEO after all.

"Okay, but I want to add something to the proposition" added Weiss.

"I'm listening" said Kaiba staring at Weiss.

"I'll help you on one condition, and that is to stop wearing that ridiculous Jacket, plus the money of course assuming your project is a success."

Joey laughed at Weiss pointing out his Jacket, while some found it cool, she clearly didn't.

"If that's all I will need to do to please you then I accept" said Kaiba with a grin.

"Let's shake on it then" suggested Weiss.

Both of them stood up and shook hands.

Something strange happened, and Weiss starting to go into a trance.

"Uh Weiss you okay?" asked Ruby poking her shoulder.

Yang waved her had in front of her face expecting that do something.

"She okay?" asked Joey who stood up next to her and starting shaking her a little to see if that would wake her.

***MINDLINK***

"She's having a vision" said Bakura.

"Of what?" asked Ryo.

"I am not sure, but something after Kaiba's hand did woke something" said Bakura.

"But of what?" asked Ryo

"We can take a peek if you want, just put your hand in your left back pocket" suggest Bakura.

"No I refuse to enter someone's mind like that, that's their privacy" argued Ryo.

In Ryo's pocket laid another Millennium Item, the Millennium Eye. Bakura stole it from Pegasus after Yugi beat him in Duelist Kingdom. Since Bakura beat Pegasus in a Shadow Game, he won it as a prize, although the way he claimed it was gruesome.

"You need to Ryo, something is clearly wrong!" yelled Bakura.

"Do you genuinely care about this girl?" asked Ryo who was somewhat confused on why Bakura actually cared about anyone, that never happened.

"HA! No…However I can tell you do care and I do somewhat care about what you want so…Take a peek…." said Bakura, really trying to get Ryo to use the Eye.

"…I am so washing my hands after this" said Ryo, who reached into his back pocket and squeezed the eye, which activated it.

"Millennium Eye, please allow me access into Weiss' mind" said Ryo in his thoughts.

This somehow gave Ryo a vision of whatever Weiss was dreaming.

He saw Weiss, but she was surrounded, by three familiar dragons.

"What…Blue Eyes?" asked Ryo to himself.

"You need to learn you can't talk or think to yourself without me hearing" said Bakura in an amusing tone.

"I think I understand what is going on…" said Bakura.

"Really? Then please explain I am confused…" said Ryo.

"It's something I can't tell you just yet" said Bakura.

Ryo looked confused, Bakura knew something else was going on here, but it was probably better off not to pry.

"So Kisara reincarnated, interesting" said Bakura to himself.

"Anyways, Ryo, use the ring to break the trance" commanded Bakura.

"Ryo activated the ring, which broke Weiss' trance."

***MINDLINK END***

Weiss finally awoke from her trance.

"Weiss you okay?" asked Ruby.

"Yea what happened?" asked Joey

"Should we take you to the nurse" asked Blake?

"NO, no, I am fine…" said Weiss.

"Think a good night sleep will do me good" said Weiss.

"We should all go to bed, it is getting a bit late" said Yang.

Joey let out a yawn.

"Seems Joey agree with you guys" said Yugi with a smile.

"Okay guys, see you tomorrow morning for breakfast!" yelled Nora following Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrah to there room.

"Okay bye guys!" said Ruby.

Team RWBY and the boys started leaving the dining hall following other people who seemed to be ready for bed or rushing to the library because they waited till the last minute to get homework done.

"oof" said Ryo.

Ryo accidently walked into a girl. She had dark hair, red eyes, and there was something about her that was off. Next to her were two companions, One was about Joey's height but was thinner and had grey hair. The other person was clearly a girl, but had green hair, and dark skin.

"Sorry about that" said the Red-Eyed girl.

"Oh, not a problem, it's a bit crowded here." Said Ryo smiling

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"My name is Ryo, what's yours?" asked Ryo politely.

"My name is Cin, and these are my friends Mercury and Emerald"

"Nice to meet you both as well"

"COME ON RYO, OR WERE LOCKING YOU OUT" yelled Joey, because Ryo was lagging behind.

"Sorry, better gotta run, bye" said Ryo who chased on after Joey.

"Something's off" said Mercury.

"He doesn't seem threating at all" added Emerald.

Cinder would have to agree, but, she noticed the necklace he was wearing glowing a little in the center.

"There is more to him than meets the eye" Cinder grinned wildly.

**CHAPTER END**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I made it longer than I wanted it to as well, but it's worth it.

Honestly I was surprised 4 people already favorite the story in less than a day. Just want to thank you all for the support already.

Of course feel free to criticize anything, or simply comment I guess with suggestions and that sort of stuff.

Anyways now to do homework, and brainstorm for chapter 3!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	3. The Grimm and Shadows

**Hello Everyone,**

**It was actually kind of harder to write this chapter due to Midterms as well as other papers to write.**

**I have also been editing videos for Youtube Channel.**

**So fun fun…**

**Also not to give to spoilers but the team name for Yugi and co. is Domino or DMNO. Normally RWBY teams consist of a shortened version of a word with the team members names (RWBY=Ruby, JNPR=Juniper) Two problems with making a name for Yugi, Ryo,Kaiba,Marik and Joey is that for there are 5 people, normally in a "RWBY" team there are 4 members. Other problem is that I couldn't come up with a word that consisted of all there letters or you get (YRKMJ, or YKMKR ect), so if you come up with something by all means let me know :D**

**Bakura:You uncreative little shit!**

**Oh so you came up with something?**

**Bakura: yes, Yugi runs with kites while mailing blue jays**

**Ummm, I said words,not half baked sentences **

**Anyway hope you enjoy Chapter Three**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 3: Grimm and Shadows**

Ryo ran after the others finally catching up to them.

"What kept you Ryo?" asked Marik.

"Oh some girl I accidently bumped into" said Ryo scratching the back of his head.

***MINDLINK***

"Ryo, there is something really off about that girl, and it seems familiar" stated Bakura.

"Really, maybe we have seen her before" suggest Ryo.

"Perhaps, but…we need to be careful, I don't trust them" said Bakura"

Bakura wasn't saying it but he sensed they had something to do with the White Fang, how so he wasn't sure.

For now it was better to let Ryo try and enjoy himself than have him worried about begin attacked.

Besides wasn't that what being a "Yami" was about, protection; protecting your host from anything that may harm them.

Bakura was somewhat conflicted. It wasn't too long ago he would do anything to do what he wanted, which even meant almost killing Ryo. However since Battle City, it's almost now that he had a new purpose. He finally gained something after being alone for 5,000 years. A friend, something more valuable than any jewel or gold, and he was going to do anything to protect it.

***MINDLINK END***

"Uh, Ryo you okay?" asked Blake, who noticed he looked a little depressed and spaced out.

"Oh what.." Ryo looked up, almost as if he himself woke up from a trance.

"Oh, yes…I am fine Blake, just a long day" smiled Ryo.

Blake smiled back, but something in the back of her mind was bothering her. Maybe it was because she was a faunus and had heightened senses, but it was almost as if Ryo was hiding something. Actually it seemed as if all 5 of the boys were hiding something. But something about Ryo was different and it kind of attracted her attention. It also caught her attention how both Ryo and Yugi tend to space out.

The 2 groups made it to their doors of their dorms.

"Alright night boys, remember to get up early tomorrow you have a big day" waved Ruby.

"Thanks girls and night!" said Yugi smiling back.

The boys re-entered the room, to find Marik fast asleep.

"Geez, Marik must have been exhausted" said Joey hearing the other blonde snore pretty loudly.

"Shh, mutt, we don't want to wake him" said Kaiba.

"Wow, you care?" said Joey sarcastically.

"We all have a tough day tomorrow, we should get some sleep" said Yugi.

"Agreed" said Ryo.

"But again, there is only 4 beds" said Joey.

"Well, dogs usually sleep on the floor Wheeler" said Kaiba who was already climbing on the bunk bed above Marik.

Joey was about to retort but Ryo came up with an idea.

"You can have my bed, Joey" said Ryo.

"Umm, okay you sure?" asked Joey who was confused on why he was sacrificing his bed for Joey.

"Course, you did help save me and the girls today, not to mention I am not really tired yet" said Ryo.

"Well, okay, but feel free to take blanket and one of the extra pillows when you do" said Joey climbing onto the opposite bunk from Marik and Kaiba.

"I am actually going to go take a walk guys, but I will be back" announced Ryo.

"Well, okay…" said Yugi

"Come back soon though, we need to be at our best tomorrow"

"Right!" said Ryo.

"Well night guys" said Ryo, turning the lights off and leaving the room.

Ryo actually was tired but if they wanted to get home, they needed Dust, and the only person he knew who could accomplish this task was Bakura, despite having to steal it of course.

Ryo walked into the main courtyard of Beacon. It was a pretty place, a lot of trees, bushes, stone monuments.

It was dark, cold, and peaceful at this time in particular. A gentle breeze went by and Ryo just stood just to feel it run by his face.

"Sure is beautiful here" said Ryo to himself staring up at the sky.

The stars were brighter here despite the lights from Vale shining in the distance.

Ryo walked close to the fountain and sat for a moment, just looking up at the sky, just trying to relax.

In the back of his mind he could hear Bakura giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Ryo.

"You, sitting around gazing at the sky" said Bakura with a smile.

"Not to mention I know what you're thinking" added Bakura.

"Why, do you have to listen to all my thoughts" replied Ryo, sounding annoyed.

"Firstly you need to learn to think quieter, and secondly…Your sister and mother would not be ashamed of you" said Bakura.

"How would you know?" said Ryo, who was now looking at his reflection in the fountain.

"Well, you are not stealing, I am. Okay, I am using your body but it's still not you. On the contrary, I think your mother would be proud of you" said Bakura.

Ryo was surprise to hear words that weren't poking fun at him or making him feel worse come out of Bakura's mouth.

"You could have become just like me Ryo, dark, a thief, someone who doesn't let bonds get in his way of accomplishing a goal" said Bakura.

"You despite going through tragedy of losing both your sister and mother, having a deadbeat father and most of all…having to live with me…One can only wonder why you haven't gone insane" said Bakura.

"I think that's because I have to" said Ryo, "Someone has to be rational."

"Thank you, Bakura" said Ryo.

"Don't expect me to do this again, cause I won't" said Bakura crossing his arms and looking away.

"Anyway, we going to Vale or what?" asked Bakura.

"Yup" said Ryo.

"Also I should have you know, we won't be taking any dust tonight, I want to scout out some of the shops" stated Bakura.

"Why?" asked Ryo.

"Well considering how Black Dust is rare, I don't want to go barging in to every store that happens to sell dust" said Bakura.

"Makes sense" said Ryo, handing control of his body to Bakura.

With a flash of the Millennium Ring, Bakura took over Ryo's body and Bakura was ready for a night on the town.

***MEANWHILE***

"So…anyone think those guys are weird or…" asked Yang sitting on one of the beds.

"Well, that's clearly obvious" said Weiss.

"It's almost as if they are hiding something" added Blake, continuing to read her book.

Ruby didn't like her friend judging them like that.

"Guys, even if they are, maybe we should just accept the fact they don't want to reveal everything about themselves" said Ruby.

"Plus we have only known them a day"

"Did anyone feel off after we left Junior's Club" added Blake, looking up from her book.

"Actually now that you mention it…" said Weiss now realizing for a moment she felt as if she lost her train of thought.

"Yea, I felt that too!" said Yang.

Ruby just widened her eyes.

"Actually, it almost feels as if that fight with Junior didn't happen" added Ruby.

"Yea it kinda does, even though I punched the guy straight in the face" said Yang grinning at the idea.

"Maybe we all hit our heads too hard?" suggested Ruby grinning.

"Maybe that's a common thing for you Ruby, but that felt really weird back there. "said Weiss sarcastically.

"Hey guys?" asked Blake.

"Yea" said Ruby, Weiss, and Yang in unison.

"I have a book on ancient civilizations of Remnant, and I have been trying to find the symbol that's on Yugi's, Ryo's necklace" continued Blake who was flipping through pages.

"…and there is nothing like them in here, and this book has stuff on every KNOWN civilization" said Blake raising her voice a little.

"Well, maybe they are from an Unknown civilization?" suggested Yang.

"Actually didn't Marik have one too?" asked Weiss.

"Yea, but he seemed miffed after Ryo brought it up" said Ruby.

"Well it seems both Yugi and Ryo have close personal connections with them and family, maybe it's like that for Marik" suggested Weiss.

This made Yang think about her mother. She wished she had something like Yugi's Puzzle to remember her mother who left her and her dad at a young age.

"You okay Yang?" asked Weiss.

Ruby looked up and knew what was wrong.

"Look, you will find her one day" said Ruby reassuringly.

"Yea…I know" said Yang giving a fake smile.

"Actually, Weiss, how are you feeling?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, right, I feel a lot better than before actually" contended Weiss, who in actuality did have a slight headache.

"Yea, right after you shook Kaiba's hand, you froze up" said Yang pointing out the event that happened this evening.

"I don't know what happened, after I shook his hand, I saw…something…"said Weiss trying to recall what she saw.

"You saw…something? Good descriptive detail there Weiss" said Yang smirking.

Weiss stuck her tongue out at Yang.

This made Ruby laugh.

"I honestly don't remember much, it was like dreaming and then forgetting it right when you get up" said Weiss.

"Well whatever it was, you were frozen stiff for a solid three minutes" said Blake, still looking through her Civilizations book.

"Well, one things for certain" announced Ruby.

"We should get some sleep"

"Yea, agreed, night ladies" said Weiss, who started lying down on her bed.

"Night guys" said Yang.

"Night…Blake aren't you going to bed?" asked Ruby noticing Blake heading towards the door.

"I am not tired yet so I am going to take a walk" said Blake.

"Well…*YAWN…be careful and come back soon okay" said Ruby before collapsing over and falling straight to sleep.

"Heh, night Ruby" said Blake before closing the door.

Blake headed towards the courtyard in front of the school. It always peaceful there at night, it allowed one to real think.

However as she passed through the gate, she saw someone by the fountain.

It was Ryo, staring at himself in the fountain, and it sounded as if he was…talking to himself.

Blake hid behind a pillar to remain undetected. But it sounded as if Ryo was talking to someone, he sounded somewhat depressed. She couldn't hear what he was saying. Then all of a sudden he turned around, and the eye symbol on his necklace glowed.

Blake shielded her eyes from the glow, and then she noticed Ryo. His appearance changed. He seemed taller; his hair was longer and spikier. His eyes had a reddish ting, and a grin that spelled he was up to something. He then ran off towards Vale.

Blake wasn't sure on what just happened, but her instincts were telling her to follow.

For a human who said he wasn't a fighter, he was fast on his feet.

Luckily being a feline faunus she could jump from roof top to roof top without him noticing.

It was like chasing a shadow. He was hard to follow, she even lost him once or twice, but then she finally found him in front of one of the dust shops.

She saw him peering into one of the windows. She continued to follow him, to another shop, and again he peered into the window.

This kept going for about an hour, Bakura vanishing, appearing in front of dust shops, vanishing again, and again, it was getting a bit annoying to say the least.

However Blake was very suspicious now. He was literally vanishing at times after his ring glowed. Not to mention he was peering into about half of the dust shops in Vale.

"He isn't…maybe with the White Fang?" asked Blake to herself.

"Could all five them be with the White Fang?"

This kept going on for about another half hour. Until she finally followed him back to Beacon.

"What was he doing?" Blake thought to herself.

Ryo let out a yawn and walked right into Beacon.

Blake crotched on top of a lamp post watching him walk back in.

"…We need to keep an eye on them" said Blake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yugi woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the window.

Yugi stretched before getting out of the bed.

_***MINDLINK***_

"I think that's the best sleep we got since coming to this world" said Yugi.

"Haha, Beats sleeping under trees keeping an eye for Grimm by a long shot" said Yami in reply.

"We better get dressed, I believe Ruby said she was going to knock on the door and walk with us to the Dining Hall with everyone" said Yugi.

"To bad everyone else is still asleep" said Yami who was looking at Kaiba surprised he was still sleeping in.

_***MINDLINK END***_

"I guess I better get them up" said Yugi thinking to himself.

First he got Marik up, which was probably a mistake.

"5 more minutes, mom, I don't wanna go to school" said the drowsy Marik.

"Well that's a problem Marik, because you are in school already" said Yugi in reply grinning from finding Marik waking up amusing.

Marik opened his lavender eyes, only to see Yugi's smiling face staring at him.

"Oh good morning Yugi, sleep well?" asked Marik still lying in bed.

"Best sleep since we have been to this place" said Yugi.

There was a grunt behind him.

Yugi turned around to see Kaiba sitting up.

"Well, good morning Kaiba" said Yugi.

"Likewise" said Kaiba.

All of sudden above Yugi, a snore began to erupt like a Volcano and caught both Marik's and even Kaiba's attention. Joey was sleeping in a very degrading position, with drool coming out of mouth.

"OMG MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Marik.

Marik quickly jumped out of bed with a pillow and repeatedly kept hitting the snoring Joey repeatedly.

Joey was startled awake, and fell out of his bunk.

"OH THANK RA, THAT'S OVER" said Marik.

"WHAT DA HELL WAS DAT FOR?" yelled Joey.

"Simple Wheeler, This is not a train station, so we needed to get rid of the train" said Kaiba.

"KAIBA I SWEAR TO YOU I AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK! MARK MY WORDS!" yelled Joey.

"That'll be the day" said Kaiba.

Yugi was laughing at the conversation. Despite being in an odd world it was nice to know his friends were as normal as usual.

Yugi turned his head, to see Ryo still asleep, head up against the wall, and a blanket covering his legs.

"Poor Ryo" said Yugi.

"He can have my bed tonight that must be extremely uncomfortable" said Joey.

Marik then threw a pillow at Ryo, causing him to wake up.

However it wasn't Ryo who was in control.

Bakura jumped awake with the pillow and pummeled Marik.

After Marik's thrashing of pillow by Bakura was done…

"Hope you think before tossing pillows at me while Ryo's trying to sleep" said Bakura.

"Uhh, guys?" asked Joey.

"What's up Joey" asked Yugi.

"What time were we supposed to meet up with Ozpin" asked Joey.

"Ten o'clock, why?" asked Yugi.

Joey pointed to the clock and its hands were indeed showing the time of 10:01 am.

"SHIT!" yelled Marik.

"*GULP*, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" yelled Yugi.

"I blame Wheeler!" said Kaiba

"WHAT!?"contended Joey.

"COME ON GUYS, STOP STALLING AND LET'S GO" yelled Ryo.

Everyone quickly got out of bed, got dressed and ran to Ozpin's office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Team RWBY had already eaten breakfast, and there was an announcement earlier about being able to watch the test for the new students.

Of course Team RWBY was excited what their new friends were capable of.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT WEAPONS THEY HAVE!" said Ruby who was bursting with excitement.

"Yea, for people who don't seem to have any to begin with" said Weiss popping Ruby's balloon of excitement.

"Again, Weiss, we have only known them for a day, I know you, and I didn't think you capable of being nice, but what do you know you can!" said Ruby grinning then quickly running off.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…JUST YOU WAIT RUBY" yelled Weiss running after her.

"Such children…"said Yang walking next to Blake.

"You look kinda tired Blake, how long did you stay up for?" asked Yang.

"I had my reasons for staying up" said Blake.

"Cat nip?" asked Yang grinning.

Blake gave her a look.

"No"

"I saw Ryo outside, and something odd happened…"said Blake.

"Umm, have you seen all five of those guys there is all kinds of odd happening" said Yang still grinning.

"No, he was looking into the…" continued Blake.

"COME YOU TWO SLOWPOKES IT'S ABOUT START!" yelled Ruby, interrupting Blake's sentence.

"Come on, we need to catch up!" said Yang jogging ahead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen that could make it" said Professor Ozpin talking to a rather large audience.

By this point everyone heard about the newcomers. It was odd that Ozpin would let them join so late, let alone join at all based on a hunch on potential.

"As you probably know, I allowed five gentlemen to take the test you took that decided your teams, however there will be differences. Firstly since it's just them they are already a team, so if they pass, they shall become team known as DMNO. While that does not represent their names because it was difficult finding words that would work with the first letters of their names, it represents there home, apparently." stated Ozpin.

"Another thing I should mention is that they will have to find 5 chess pieces scattered around the area. However as you all know, it is infested with Grimm. So boys, do be careful and good luck."

The boys were all standing on platforms listening to Ozpin's speech from an intercom.

Glynda Goodwitch however was there to direct the boys.

"Alright, gentlemen, as Ozpin stated you each need to find one chess piece on your own. After you need to meet in the center of the field, do you understand?" asked Goodwitch.

"I think so" said Ryo who was honestly still a little confused.

"Do you boys have any questions?" asked Goodwitch

"Yea, I got one. How do we get over there, it is one hell of a walk" asked Joey.

"Oh you won't be walking down…You shall all be launched" said Goodwitch who looked dead serious.

"WHAT!?" yelled Joey, Marik, and Ryo.

"Do we get parachutes by chance?" asked Ryo.

"You shall each find your own method of landing" said Goodwitch.

"It okay guys, we don't need a parachute" said Yugi smiling.

"Oh right, I forgot we have the Dual Armor, we got this" said Joey with confidence.

"You'll still smash into a tree with your luck Wheeler" said Kaiba.

"Oh yea, well hope you smash into a cliff!" yelled Joey.

"OKAY WE ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were among about 100 people watching this event. Surprisingly the boys seemed to attract a lot of attention in the past day. Part of it being rumors that Ozpin letting people in with little to no experience, so seeing them fail would be entertaining and prove to some that Ozpin is losing it. The other part would be Marik and Joey's outburst trying to find the buffet table in the Dining Hall, and almost knocking people over.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT THEY CAN DO!" said Ruby, who was really excited.

She genuinely liked the boys, especially Ryo and Yugi, they were really nice. She wasn't sure about Kaiba yet. She liked Marik but still not sure about him either, and Joey was just hilarious.

"Easy Ruby, again they said they weren't Hunters" said Yang.

"Yea, what were they thinking saying yes, they'll be killed" contended Weiss.

"That's because it's a lie" said Blake.

Everyone looked back at her.

"Last night Ryo left Beacon and started wandering around Vale for about 2 hours checking out dust shops" said Blake.

"Maybe he was sleep walking?" suggested Jaune.

"If you call vanishing into thin air and reappearing in places sleep walking then sure" said Blake sarcastically.

"Maybe that's his semblance?" asked Pyrrah.

"Yea but that's not the only odd thing" said Blake.

"Right before he left he was talking to himself looking at his reflection, and then his Millennium Ring glowed" said Blake in a serious tone.

Everyone was staring at her in awe.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things, I mean it was dark and…" started Jaune.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" said Blake.

"But that's not even the oddest thing, his appearance changed" said Blake.

"His hair spiked up and grew tenser, he grew a bit taller, and his eyes were…" Blake shivered.

"Uh, Blake, no offence but while I am sure you saw what you saw and it may be true, I am sure there is a logical explanation for it" said Yang.

"Sure they are odd, and we only have known them for a day, but they laughed with us, ate with us, I don't think they mean any harm to us or anyone" continued Yang.

Blake wanted to believe that, but last night, something about Ryo seemed really off.

"Guess we'll see the real them now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"ON YOUR MARKS!"

"GET SET!"

"GO!"

The five boys were launched into the air, all of them screaming at first, however Marik seemed to be getting the hang of it.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Marik.

"Alright guys ready!" yelled Yugi.

"RIGHT!" said the boy at the same time.

Everyone snapped their fingers, and armor appeared on all of them.

They all started to separate from each other

"Alright guys, remember to meet in the center" yelled Yugi.

"Okay, see ya soon pal!" yelled Joey who was becoming increasingly further from his friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone was watching this was in awe, armor appeared on them as soon as they snapped their fingers.

"HA, TOLD YA THEY HAD SOMETHING" yelled Ruby who was really getting into the hype.

"Yea, but how were they hiding the armor?" asked Weiss.

"Got another reasonable explanation now Yang?" asked Blake sarcastically.

"I am sure there is…what are you trying to suggest anyways?" asked Yang.

"That something is off, really off about them" said Blake.

"Guess we're about to find out" said Jaune in reply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Each of the boys landed in a different part of testing area.

Yugi ended up somewhere in the middle of the woods. Ryo ended up somewhere near a pond surrounded by many trees. Marik landed in a valley that was also surrounded by trees. Kaiba landed on a mountain, and Joey landed in a tree surrounded by a lot more trees.

_***MINDLINK***_

"Ooof" said Yugi landing on the ground.

"That was…interesting…" said Yami.

"Pharaoh, mind reminding me what we have to do again" asked Yugi.

"Ozpin said something about finding a chess piece somewhere and then meeting back in the middle of the test area and wait for everyone there" replied Yami.

"So we need wander around these woods I guess, and I assume there will be Grimm" said Yugi shuttering.

"Yugi, we'll be fine, we just need to have faith" said Yami.

"I know…wonder how the others are handling" asked Yugi.

"I am sure they are all doing fine, in fact I assume they are already ahead of us, we should start moving" said Yami

"Where do we even start this place is huge!" asked Yugi

Suddenly noise came from the bushes.

Yugi quickly turned to see what the sound was.

What stood there made him shake in fear.

An Alpha Beowolf, and behind it was 4 others.

"Yugi, you know what we have to do" said Yami.

"Right!" said Yugi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Looks like Yugi has been already cornered by Beowolves and he doesn't seem to have a weapon" said the announcer.

"Oh no Yugi, come on don't just stand there" said Ruby with her hands folded together.

"He's so screwed" said Weiss.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" said Ruby looking angry.

All of a sudden…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(PLAY THIS MUSIC: watch?v=Aceda5i9uMM)

The Millennium Puzzle glowed bright blinding the Grimm, and in the small boys place stood someone who balanced the playing field.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone, even the announcer had their mouth open.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" said Yang whose mouth was wide.

"THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!" yelled Ruby exploding with excitement.

"What in the world?" asked Weiss rhetorically.

On the screen they were looking at, the boy seemed to have grown taller, maybe as tall as Blake. His eyes looked stronger willed, and commanding, his hair was sharper. Overall Yugi seemed older.

"Yugi has the power to look older?" asked Blake.

"Maybe that's the same with Ryo?" Blake continued.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Beowolves seemed taken back, for the aura of the person standing before them was as if he was king of the world.

"Surprised?" asked Yami.

"Well then this should definitely even the playing field, creatures of darkness" said Yami.

"ACTIVATE DUEL ARMOR!"

Yami's armor began to glow blinding the beowolves.

And it shaped into something very familiar.

On his for head seemed to see to be a purple crown with a gem in the center of it. His shoulders were covered in pads as well as his chest and seemed to center around his Puzzle. His back sprouted 4 wings somewhat shaped like an "X". His legs were covered in purple pads, as well as his feet. He also held a long green staff with a round sphere in the center.

(Looks like this: /bpzv42)

The glow dimmed, but this event seemed to enrage the beowolves for a fight, ready for a challenge. In the stands however the crowd was in stunned.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, that's awesome!" said Ruby who's eyes were bulging because of the apparent sheer awesomeness.

"I WANT TO DO THAT!" yelled Nora.

"How in the world did he manage to do that?" asked Jaune.

Blake while she was stunned like the rest of her friends and the crowd felt as if she had seen this before.

**MEANWHILE**

The beowolves all launched themselves at Yami, only to have Yami quick move back.

"Going to need to do better than that" said Yami taunting the creatures.

These creatures kept trying to scratch or bite Yami, but he kept moving faster than they could even think about attacking.

"Time to put you all out of your misery, BE GONE CREATURES OF DARKNESS!"

Yami lowered his scepter, and a dim light seemed to glow from it.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" yelled Yami launching what a blast that seemed to distrupt the colors of the blast's surroundings and literally shattered the attacking beowolves like glass.

This again literally had to crowd going insane.

"He seems to move even faster than Ruby with her semblance" pointed out Weiss whose mouth was so wide open a frog could probably jump in it.

"That blast literally shattered those Grimm as if they were made of nothing" said Pyrrah who eyes were wide at what she just witnessed.

However through the bushes more Grimm appeared and they all tried to take Yugi down, however Yami was too powerful and kept taking them one by one. More and more kept coming, and soon Yami had kill at least 30 by this point.

"This is getting to be too much" said Yami breath hard, we need to lead them somewhere where I will have more of an advantage.

Yami then started running in a certain direction being followed by at least 15 beowolves, and the camera started to focus of Ryo.

*MINDLINK*

"So where do you think this chess piece is?" asked Ryo.

"I would assume in a corner of this arena, however I am sensing a lot of Grimm nearby" replied Bakura.

"Do you want to take over then?" asked Ryo.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

"Quiet, we are not alone!" said Bakura.

*MINDLINK END*

Surrounding Ryo (and Bakura) was a King Taijitu a serpentine creature of Grimm. This creature was staring at Ryo, and Ryo was shaking.

"Honestly Ryo, are you really afraid of this thing?" asked Bakura who was grinning.

"All we need to do is summon Dia…"

"NO! Then everyone will know our secret, but we have the armor though!" said Ryo.

"Oh yes, that…" replied Bakura.

"Alright then, allow me to take over then if you would"

Ryo's ring shook and glowed bright only to do what Yugi's puzzle did. Ryo looked a bit older, his hair more intense; however instead of Yugi's look of confidence, it was a look of insanity. Ryo had a grin from ear to ear staring right at the giant snake who was not sure if he should strike now.

***MEANWHILE***

Suddenly Team RWBY all seemed to remember something…

"Wait, didn't we see this before?" asked Weiss.

"Yea, it's almost as if Ryo did that before, but I can't put my finger on it" replied Yang.

"WHO CARES, RYO KICK THAT SNAKES BUTT!" yelled Ruby.

"Okay, Ruby, this is why we shouldn't allow you to put that much brown sugar on your waffles!" said Weiss getting annoyed over Ruby's over excited antics.

"BUT THEY'RE DELICIOUS!" yelled Ruby.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET" yelled back Weiss.

Blake was quiet, she had seen Ryo do this the previous night, and like Yang and Weiss she also seemed to remember his doing this before but it was as if something in her head was clouding it.

***MEANWHILE***

"So serpent, you think cause fear in the hearts of mortals?" asked Bakura.

This seemed to anger the serpent as it prepared to strike.

The creature opened its mouth showing it's huge fangs.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Bakura.

"DUAL ARMOR ACTIVATE!"

A purple-ish glow came from Ryo's armor, and it seemed to fuse with power of Diabound creating a terrifying looking armor.

The armor like Yugi's clutched his Millennium Item, however it was surrounded by what looked like the carving of a snake, his arms were covered in grey-ish padding, and around his hands looks like the mouth of a snake. Wings that looked similar to Diamond sprouted out.

The King Taijitu stopped in its tracts for it too was actually frightened for this boy had an that seemed to even make the Grimm feel as if the shadows were going to swallow it.

"NOW, HELICAL SHOCKWAVE!" yelled Bakura, putting his hands together to have a blackish purple blast come from his hands swallowing the enveloping the serpent.

The serpent let out a screech that echoed through the forest.

The whole crowd watched in fear as the "shadows" Ryo was producing literally caused the King Taijitu to disappear from existence after being shrouded in it.

"..I…I..am scared…wow Ryo is…wow" said Ruby clutching on to Yang for safety.

"Who knew that guy had such creepy powers" said Jaune.

"He seems so nice."

"They all seem to be hiding powers" pointed out Blake, who pointed on screens who were focusing on Kaiba, Joey and Marik.

Kaiba while in the mountains found a pair of Ursi and used the Dual Armor to combine with Vorse Raider and quickly cut them to size.

Despite the enormous size of the Ursi they were no match, for Vorse Raider's blades.

Joey while stuck in the tree got spotted by a Nevermore.

Joey got snatched by the Nevermore and was almost eaten till he used his Dual Armor to combine with The Flamed Swordsman, and quickly fried it in mid flight causing him to him to fall right on Kaiba who just found a chess piece.

"WHY MUST YOU FOLLOW ME WHEELER!" yelled the angry CEO.

"Yea, like I meant too, I just took out a giant bird, what the hell have you been doin?" asked Joey.

Kaiba showed him what looked like a white queen chess piece.

"You already found one!?" yelled Joey.

"Not that hard Wheeler, well for me anyway, guess I should help you if we are to ever get out of here" said Kaiba.

"Really you're gonna help me" asked Joey.

"No Mutt, I am going to walk you to the nearest tree so you can do your business" said Kaiba sarcastically before walking away.

"KAIBA I SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAY I AM GONNA KILL YA" yelled Joey running after Kaiba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well this sucks" said Marik to himself, who happened to land in a bog.

"Man, this place smells worse than the tombs"

"OH EVEN BETTER MY PANTS ARE ALL DIRTY, NOW I HAVE TO WASH THEM!" yelled Marik, who landed right in a muddy, dirty pond.

This seemed to catch the attention of a stalker.

Marik quickly looked behind him to see a scorpion-like creature rushing right at him.

"OH BOY, I AM NOT IN EGYPT ANYMORE!" yelled Marik, who jump up before the Deathstalker could grab him with its huge pincers. Marik ended up landing on the back of the Deathstalker.

"Alright Scorpion creature, lead me to VICTORY!" yelled Marik trying to command the Deathstalker to lead him to his chess piece he needed to find.

However it seemed the Deathstalker was in no mood to take commands, and flicked Marik off itself with its tail causing Marik to land face first into a tree.

"Seems Marik is having problems with that Deathstalker" said Yang pointing to Marik's screen.

"Well remember it took all of my team us to take out that thing" said Jaune.

"It also took all of us to take on the Nevermore and Joey was able to fry that, so I am sure Marik will be able to manage" said Ruby, who had a lot of faith in her new friends.

**MEANWHILE**

"THAT DOES IT" yelled Marik.

"No one and I mean no one, messes with my face and gets away with it!"

"DUAL ARMOR ACTIVATE!" yelled Marik causing his armor to glow and he combined with something quite interesting.

His armor became entirely liquid blue, and covered his entire body except his face.

"Well….I did not expect this would happen" said Marik looking at what his armor did.

The Deathstalker seemed to loom over Marik, who seemed to be laughing in its own way.

"Alright then, just try and hit me then if you feel so confident" said Marik with a smile.

The Deathstalker launched its pincers at Marik, only to go right through him.

The Deathstalker tried again, only to have the same result.

"I Marik Ishtar, have trolled your anus!" yelled Marik

"Now it's my turn!" yelled Marik

Blue slime come out of Marik's armor and started to surround and overwhelm the Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker struggled to get loose from the slime, but more and more kept coming and finally it cracked through its exo-skeleton and started to go inside the Deathstalker which led to it exploding into a million pieces, and guts got all over Marik.

"Ewwww, gross" said Marik, looking at all the guts he was now covered in.

"Now I have to take a shower for a month"

Marik turned only to find what looked like a small temple with a black bishop chess piece.

"Alright, at least that is solved, now to find the other."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eventually everyone found their chess pieces. Yugi kept running into beowolves, which he had to keep switching between Yami and himself so the other one could rest.

Kaiba and Joey reluctantly joined forces who eventually found Joey's piece, whoever they also had to make their way through dozens of beowolves.

Marik eventually found Bakura who just found his piece which conveniently they were ambushed by Ursi, however they quickly wiped them all out.

The crowds were surprised, scared, and extremely hyped all at once. Each of the boys had armor which seemed to aid them with their powers. Ruby was the most hyped of them all, she loved seeing people weapons and powers, and this was treat for her seeing how unique the boys were. Weiss was shocked to see how powerful they all were, and was also skeptical on how easy they made it look. Blake was also skeptical, she knew something was up with the armor, and was also curious on why Yugi's and Ryo's bodies kept looking different, sometimes they would look "normal" or younger, and other times they would looks older and more in power. Yang was also hyped however she was really rooting for Joey who seemed to annoy Blake. Something about Joey's fighting style and even his personality seemed to really keep Yang's attention. Sure he was a bit of a klutz but he showed heart.

Eventually the boys made it back to the center each holding a chess piece.

Yugi/Yami held a white kings piece.

Ryo/Bakura held a black queens piece.

Kaiba held a white bishops piece.

Marik held a black bishops piece

Joey held a black knight piece.

"Hey Marik why does it look like a bunch of corpses landed on ya" asked Joey noticing the stench coming from Marik as well as the stains in his clothes.

"Don't ask" said Marik making a face.

"Apparently a giant scorpion to explode and get guts flying all over the place, that is why he looks like… well normal" said Bakura trying to piss off Marik even more.

"normal, NORMAL! YOU CALL THIS NORMAL! IT COMPLETELY RUINED MY COMPLEXION!" said Marik yelling right in Bakura's face.

"Would you two calm down!" bellowed the Pharaoh getting annoyed by Marik and Bakura's antics.

"Geez, Pharaoh, you also look, umm, well…" started Marik.

"Looks like he needs a nap" said Joey.

"The Pharaoh tends to do that a lot" laughed Bakura.

"Don't make me banish you to the Shadow Realm again Bakura!" yelled the irritated and tired Pharaoh.

"What happened?" asked Joey.

"At least… a hundred Beowolves…" said Yami still breathing heavy.

"Well, we seem to all have chess pieces, so when do we get to leave this dump" asked Kaiba.

All of a sudden the ground shook.

The boys turned their heads to see a Grimm of gigantic size.

All the boys trembled in fear from the sheer size of this beast, it looked just like an Elephant, however it had black skin, and white markings making it a Grimm.

It was a rogue Goliath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The crowd while they had faith, it was widely known that Goliath Grimm are EXTREMELY tough to take down.

The crowd went into a panic, for even the most skilled huntsmen and huntresses would be terribly difficult for even them.

"How are they going to take that out!" yelled one person.

"Someone rescue them!" yelled another.

"Damn it I ran out of popcorn!" said another

"WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET!" yelled Yang whose eyes became red and had some heat rise around her body.

"Those boys took out dozens of Grimm on their own, and now they are together, I am sure they can take this one out!" said Yang confidently.

"YEAH, COME ONE GUYS, KICK IT'S BUTT!" yelled Ruby.

"Right, Come on Team DMNO!" yelled Weiss.

Blake was hesitant to stand up and join her team in cheering the boys on, she still did not completely trust them and still had a lot of questions.

"Look Blake, I know you don't completely trust them, but I am sure if you ask them they have a good reason, so for now, help us in cheering them on" said Ruby pleadingly.

"Well…*sigh*…okay" said Blake who slowly stood up with her team.

"Don't forget us now!" said Jaune standing beside Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH BRAKE IT'S LEGS!" screamed Nora causing people around her to cover their ears.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So anyone have any ideas to take on this thing" yelled Marik who was preparing for the Goliath to charge.

"Simple, beat the living crap out of it!" yelled Joey running towards the Goliath with his flaming sword ready to strike.

He managed to hit the Goliath; however the Goliath smashed Joey with its tusks causing him to fly off and hit a tree.

"JOEY!" yelled Yami who was still exhausted from his battle with the dozens upon dozens of Beowolves.

Yami was about to attack, however Bakura moved in front of him.

"What are you doing Bakura!?" asked Yami crudely.

"You need a nap clearly, so allow myself, Kaiba, and Marik to take this oversized Elephant out" said Bakura with a grin.

"…Thank You" said Yami.

"Come on, how you two aren't ready to sleep yet!" yelled Bakura.

"No, but I do plan on eating after this, that Dining Hall is good as mine!" said Marik grinning back at Bakura.

"You love birds don't look now but that Goliath is charging at us again!" yelled Kaiba getting ready to strike.

The 3 boys moved out of the way before being trampled by the beast and began assaulting it.

Marik tried to do the same thing he did to the Death Stalker, strangling it in blue slime, however the Goliath shook his slime off and charged at Marik, Bakura got in the way and was able to blast the Goliath.

"HELICAL SHOCK WAVE!" yelled Bakura, launching a blast straight for the Goliath.

"Nice direct hit!" yelled Marik

The blast indeed hit the Goliath causing dust to rise, however something was still moving.

The dust settled down, and the Goliath was unharmed.

"WHAT!" yelled Bakura angrily.

"HOW COULD IT TAKE A BLAST THAT POWERFUL!"

"My turn geeks!" yelled Kaiba.

However Kaiba stood there removing Vorse Raider off his armor.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Marik

"Considering you geeks can't take it down, I don't think Vorse Raider's powers would be able to stop this thing, so to fight a Goliath, you need to combine with one!" announced Kaiba.

"DUAL ARMOR ACTIVATE"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaiba shined white, blinding everyone, even the people watching the giant screens in the stands.

"What is he doing!?" asked Jaune.

"Hey Weiss! WEISS!"

Everyone turned their attention to Weiss who seemed to have been in a trance again.

"Weiss wake up!" yelled Ruby, slapping her gently on the face.

"Woah look at Kaiba" said Ren pointing his finger.

Everyone looked up to see Kaiba in new white armor that looked as if it were based off a dragon.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" said Ruby is awe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yami was helping Joey up from being slammed into a tree.

"You alright Joey?" asked Yami.

"Yea…yea I am fine" said Joey.

Suddenly a light shined.

"Woah what's going on with Kaiba" asked Joey.

Yami stared for a second and smiled.

"He's combining his is most trusted monster" said Yami with a grin.

This confused Joey for a minute, and then he smiled.

"In other words, we've won."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaiba's armor began to dim but still have off a shine, the armor became a very light blue, and on his head was a helmet that looked similar to a particular dragon (Blue Eyes White Dragon). On the back of his neck looked like armor with white spike coming off. Wings similar to the Blue Eye's White Dragon sprouted from his back, while his arms were armored and looked like the Blue Eye's White Dragon arms. However on his left arm had some sort of cannon that was shaped like the Blue Eyes White Dragon's head with its mouth open and inside looked like a cannon. His legs were covered in armor that looked similar to the Blue Eye's legs, and also had a tail sprouting from the armor.

The Goliath starred at Kaiba almost as if it wasn't sure what to do, and it itself was in awe.

Kaiba levitated into the air and aimed his cannon towards the Goliath.

"NOW, FEEL THE POWER OF A TRUE GOLIATH OF POWER!" yelled Kaiba.

"WHITE LIGHTNING CANNON!"

A huge blast of light launched out of the cannon creating a light blinding everyone and hit the Goliath.

The Goliath struggled to take to hit, but soon fell on its side.

The Goliath tried to get up but was way too top heavy.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" said Yami.

"Thought baby needed a nap" chuckled Bakura.

"I can't allow Kaiba to have all the fun, and Joey helped me out by turning into Mystical Elf"

Everyone turned their heads to see Joey dressed up in a dress and a similar set up to Mystical Elf.

"HEY STOP STARRING WILL YA, AND KILL THAT GOLIATH!" yelled Joey embarrassed and quickly changed his armor back to normal.

"I am not even going to comment" said Kaiba with a grin trying to hold back a laugh.

Yami starred at the Goliath who seemed to have excepted it's fate.

"It's time to end this, Kaiba, Marik Bakura!" yelled Yami.

All of them charged for an attack

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" yelled Yami.

"WHITE LIGHTING!" yelled Kaiba

"HELICAL SHOCK WAVE!" yelled Bakura.

"JAM STRANGLE!" yelled Marik.

The attacks combined and started twirling together hitting the Goliath who let out a final scream of pain before finally slamming into a large rock.

There was a pause, the boys starred at the Goliath noticing it was finally dead.

"We did it" said Yami.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I personally welcome Team DMNO to Beacon Academy" said Professor Ozpin over a roaring crowd of people.

"I can't believe they brought down a Goliath like that" said one person.

"The one with the white hair is so cuuuute" said one second year girl.

"and as leader of the group, Mr. Yugi Moto will be the leader of Team DMNO!" announced Ozpin.

The crowd applauded. However all the boys here play an important role in this team.

"Yugi, you took on countless Beowolves just to get your chess piece, and even after you were exhausted you went and helped your friend. That proves you are a true leader."

"However I would second in command is Kaiba, you were able to somehow use your powers to channel just enough to knock down the Goliath and that is no easy feat."

"Joey, even when you were down, you did something that would normally embarrass people by doing what you had to restore energy to a friend."

"Marik, and Bakura, you two use each other's strengths to help each other out and watch each other's back"

You five make a wonderful team, and I look forward to see what you each can accomplish.

"Now, it is 7 PM, everyone may proceed to the Dining Hall."

The crowds swiftly made it towards the door.

The boys were about to go into the Dining Hall but Ozpin stopped them for a moment.

"Oh before you boys go, I have a question" asked Ozpin.

The boy's eyes grew wide for they were expecting a question about their armor or maybe even Ryo or Yugi looking different during battle.

"Would you boys mind stopping early tomorrow, we need to set up your class schedules after all" said Ozpin sipping his coffee.

"Sure thing Professor!" said Yugi looking exhausted still.

Ozpin nodded and turned toward one of the windows looking outside.

The boys walked out of his office rushing to so they could find a seat in the Dining Hall.

Ozpin continued to sip his coffee.

"…So they are the ones…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Uh, Yugi, maybe you should go to bed?" said Joey noticing the black lines under Yugi's eyes.

"No…no, I am hungry should probably restore some energy" said Yugi trying to look reassuring.

"Well okay, but if you're tired you should sleep" said Joey.

"Trying to play the motherly roll there Wheeler?" asked Kaiba.

"I am just concerned that's all, looks like he will collapse any moment" retorted Joey.

They just entered the Dining Hall to find a crowd of people waiting there for them asking them random questions, and admiring them.

"So where did you guys get that armor?" asked one kid.

"Where are you from?" asked another.

"Can I have an autograph?"

"STEP AWAY FROM THEM" yelled a spunky orange haired girl.

Then with a swoop of wind the boys were quickly pulled away by Ruby and Yang.

"Thought you could use some rescuing" said Yang grinning.

"Very much so, thank you" said Ryo.

"Hey Marik do you see what I see?" said Joey pointing across the Dining Hall.

Marik squinted for a minute to see what he was talking only to see a rather large buffet table with a variety of fresh foods.

Marik quickly ran off without giving Joey an answer.

"HEY GET BACK HERE, YOU'RE CHEATIN'" yelled Joey chasing off after Joey.

"Well, I guess it's time to eat." Said Ryo chuckling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Team RWBY, DMNO, and JNPR all sat at a table, asking questions about how Team DMNO's armor.

The boys knew they could give some answers but not how they were able to combine them with Duel Monsters Cards or how they got them, so they told them it helps enhance their Auras. Problem with this, no one there had ever heard of anything quite like what they did today before.

"So mind telling us how that armor works?" asked Yang.

"Well…basically it taps into our aura and amplifies it" said Ryo.

This was an obvious lie to the rest of Team DMNO, but how would there new friends react to them combining with monsters from another dimension.

"Weiss, how are you doing?" asked Ryo, who heard about what happened.

"I am fine now, it was just like yesterday after I shook hands with Kaiba" said Weiss, still holding her head as if she had a slight headache.

This got Ryo thinking; it seemed as if whenever Kaiba did something it somehow affected Weiss.

***MINDLINK***

"Do you not recall when we snooped in her mind yesterday when she was out cold?" asked Bakura sarcastically.

"You see the connection?" asked Ryo.

"Yes, it's hard to understand how or why but, 5,000 years ago a girls soul that was very attached to Priest Seto or Kaiba's 5,000 year old counterpart was what became the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Weiss is a reincarnation, and shaking hands with Kaiba and seeing him in action such as combining with Blue Eyes is unraveling old memories and slowly reawaking the Dragon within her" said Bakura.

"So…She is the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" asked Ryo wide eyed.

"Yes."

***MINDLINK END***

"Looks like Yugi isn't the only one who needs a nap, HEY RYO!" yelled Marik poking Ryo's forehead with a spoon.

"Oh sorry got lost in thought" said Ryo.

"Riiiiight" said Marik obviously knowing what just happened.

"Actually speaking of which, how are you feeling Yugi" asked Ruby.

"Well…I could honestly use some sleep" said Yugi whose eyes were surrounded by dark circles and looked as if he could use the plate he was eating out of as a pillow.

"I said you coulda went to bed Yug'" said Joey while eating a drum stick.

"Yea, I know didn't want to be that big of a disappointment" said Yugi.

"How are you a disappointment?" asked Weiss.

"Yea, you singlehandedly took on at least 50 to 100 beowolves at once and won" stated Yang.

"Hey I can't do that so, I mean you're awesome for someone just starting out" said Jaune trying to be reassuring.

"Umm..not to interrupt but I have a question for you Yugi and Ryo" said Blake lowering her book.

"Sure, what is it Blake?" said Ryo politely.

"During the battle, and I could have been imagining things, but you and Yugi looked different, does your semblance do that?" asked Blake.

Yugi and Ryo looked at each other as if to come up with an answer and in both their heads they could hear there Yami's both say "SHIT!"

Ryo was quickest though to come up with an answer.

"Perhaps we do looks a bit…um..older while fighting, but I don't think we actually change much at all really" said Ryo trying to look reassuring.

*SLAM!

"Oh, looks like Yugi finally passed out" said Marik.

"I better get him back to the dorm room" said Joey picking up Yugi.

"Let me help you, Joey" said Marik taking one side of Yugi, while Joey took the other.

"We better go and get ready for tomorrow since it's the first day of class anyway" said Ryo, we can chat some more then.

"Okay, bye guys!"

The boys walked off carrying Yugi, with Ryo right behind talking to Marik, and even further behind was Kaiba reading another book on Dust Mechanics.

The two teams watched the boys leave out the dining hall door and watched it slam shut.

"Okay, so did anyone else think Ryo's answer was bullshit" said Blake.

"Wow, you're really suspicious of those guys Blake" said Yang raising an eyebrow.

"People don't just look older for a second then go back to looking like they did before without a reason, Yugi looked at least as tall as me, but now he's shorter than Ruby" said Blake trying to convince everyone something's up.

"Actually it's also strange…"started Pyrrah, "That Weiss keep fainting…"

"Yea, Weiss you should go get check out at the infirmary" said Jaune.

"I am fine, I feel fine, I just passed out…" said the irritated Ice Queen.

"It's because we care that's all, and passing out twice in two days is odd" continued Jaune trying to irritate Weiss even more.

"Even so, I also think something is up with their armor as well…" said Yang.

"Oh what now you are suspicious?" asked Blake skeptically.

"I am not trying to prove they are White Fang or some evil people trying to do whatever, I am saying that they have tools and powers that are really odd such as that armor" continued Yang.

"Yea, Joey and Kaiba somehow were able to switch the design of it, and that determined what powers it had" said Pyrrah.

"I have never heard of seen of anything like that before"

"I think there is more to that armor than they are letting on" said Weiss.

"...YAAAAAWN"

"Wow looks like another baby needs a nap" said Weiss sarcastically.

"Hey, it's been a long day" refuted Jaune.

"Yea, class starts back up tomorrow and it is getting a bit late" said Ruby.

"Wonder if we'll have classes with Team DMNO?" asked Jaune.

"I wouldn't doubt it, should be…interesting with them in class" said Pyrrah.

"OOOH, I WANT TO PLAY WITH YUGI'S HAIR!" yelled Nora.

Everyone laughed; well we should go to bed then.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Later in Team DMNO's Dorm**

Everyone was asleep except for two ex-criminals standing outside their dorm. Outside in the hall the lights were dim, and no one was around, it was completely quiet.

"So the only way to get out of here is with this Black Dust" said Marik holding a lap sack that Ryo handed him.

"Yes, and we need about 4-5 more bags in order to power my Ring so it can locate Earth" Replied Ryo.

"Well then let me come with you, you do remember I was an international thief once" said Marik.

"and what if we both get caught?" asked Ryo.

"I am not having us both be captured" said Ryo raising his voice slightly

"Umm, what part of Millennium Items have magical powers do you not understand." retorted Marik.

"Um, the simple fact if people see what we can truly do…who knows, even back home people judge you and try and kill you for insane reasons, and here magic isn't real" said Ryo.

"Look, sure I know we need to be careful, and I understand you want to keep everything under wraps, however, I think it's kind of obvious to everyone we are hiding something" said Marik.

"and if people see us acting like criminals we'll be…" Ryo started.

"What, burned as a stake? This isn't the frigin Salem Witch Trials Ryo, and again, your Ring can manipulate memories, and I can well, you know, play puppet master" grinned Marik.

"*sigh, fine…It's getting late" said Ryo.

His ring glowed.

"Come on Ishtar, we have some work to do" said Bakura with an evil grin.

"Took your ass long enough" exclaimed Marik following Bakura slowly down the hall.

Bakura stopped suddenly, turn his head and glared down the hall.

"Why you stop?" asked Marik turning his head to see what Bakura was glaring at, only to see a pair of yellow eyes glaring right back at them.

"SHIT!" said Marik and Bakura simultaneously.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So, will Blake figure out Team DMNO?**

**Will Bakura be able to get enough Dust?**

**Will Weiss figure out she has Dragon in her soul?**

**Will there be less typos?**

**Who knows…..**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Bonding of Shadows

Hello again I have returned to bring you another chapter of…uh… this

Anyway I just want to thank you all that have favorited, followed and even reviewed the story it's nice to see such good feedback on some random idea I decided to write.

Secondly, while I did say this in the previous chapter I am just going to say it again. I could not think of a good Team name for Yugi and Co that consisted of Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Marik and Ryo. Sure I guess I could go with (YJKMR, or YKMJR or something along those lines, but RWBY names are based on words (RWBY=Ruby, JNPR= Juniper) so DMNO works because of Domino City and in chapter one they came up with a lie that they were from the "island of domino".

Also I am calling Cinder "Cin" because she is trying to gain trust with Yugi and Ryo in order to get her plans back from Ryo however… well you will see

Anyway enough of me and more with the story, enjoy!

…**..**

**CHAPTER 4: BONDING OF SHADOWS**

"What are you boys doing up?" said Blake, folding her arms and giving Bakura and Marik a skeptical look.

Bakura was quick to change back into Ryo, for he knew very well that she was noticing the changes between the two.

"Yea, we can't sleep so we are going for a walk" said Marik.

"Really?" said Blake still looking skeptical was squinting her eyes.

"Yes, really!" retorted Marik sounding a little frustrated.

"What's in the bag you got there?" asked Blake pointing to the bag Marik was holding.

"Uhhh..it's…ummm…Ryo what's in the bag?" asked Marik desperately hoping Ryo had a good answer.

"Oh, well its…."

"Dust?" asked Blake this looking skeptical.

"I heard some of your conversation, you two need to learn how to be quieter" said Blake.

"Who knew you two were part of the White Fang?" continued Blake.

"Wait what? Clearly you didn't hear everything we are not part of…" started Ryo.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" yelled Blake.

"And I am going to take you down, White Fang are not welcome here!"

Blake removed a sheath from her side, and charge straight at Ryo.

Marik quickly got out of the way, and Ryo stood there but his hair tensed and his ring glowed for a second which Marik knew what just happened.

In any normal case, Blake would have chopped Ryo in half…but who she was attacking wasn't Ryo.

Bakura grabbed her arm before she was about to slash him stopping in mid air.

"Hehehe! You need to do better than that Blake" said Bakura tauntingly.

Blake landed on the ground with her eyes wide.

Blake was shocked, and stood in front of Bakura who was staring her down with his eyes that seemed to glow a slight red and a grin from ear to ear.

"You aren't Ryo, are you?" asked Blake.

"I'm surprised a mortal like you would be able to notice that, most don't" stated Bakura.

"Bakura! Why are you..." interjected Marik, who was stunned by the fact Bakura just revealing a BIG secret to Blake.

"Look, I think we can trust her, beside I know she has a past as well" stated Bakura.

"Wait how do you know about my past?" said Blake looking stunned.

"You and I are alike in sense, we were both top notch thieves at one point in our lives, and then we saw the light" said Bakura.

"I think you were once part of the White Fang however you decided to defect because there methods changed" continued Bakura,"You are a faunas, why else would you be upset if someone who could possibly be related to the White Fang be in this very school, we could potentially tell the head of the White Fang and tell them that we found you".

Blake's eye grew wide, no one knew about her past beside her friends, but Bakura was able to guess the summary of it.

"How about you and I make a deal?" said Bakura.

"I will answer your questions, if you answer mine?"

"…fine" said Blake.

"Umm, if we are going to do this we should do this outside not in the hallway, think we are probably waking everyone up at this point" suggested Marik.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blake, Marik and Bakura walked into the courtyard where the fountain was, like the previous night it was quiet and dark.

"Okay, so what would you like to know?" asked Bakura.

"Who are you, I know you are not Ryo and if you are Ryo then why do you look different?" asked Blake sternly.

"I am not Ryo, I am an ancient spirit trapped within the Millennium Ring" stated Bakura holding up his necklace.

Marik was still wary about him just giving out this information but one thing about Bakura is that he could be very convincing and knew what he was getting himself into…most of the time.

Blake widened her eyes.

"You're a ghost then?" asked Blake.

"No, I am a spirit, there is a difference" said Bakura slightly annoyed.

"Ghost haunt buildings and areas freely for the most part, spirits are usually trapped on or within something, in Bakura's case the ring" added Marik.

"Correct" nodded Bakura.

"Okay then, who are you then and where are you from?" asked Blake.

"I am known as Bakura, and I am a 5,000 year old spirit from an ancient civilization from another world known famously as Egypt" said Bakura.

Blake looked really skeptical at this point, she was not sure if they were pulling her leg, she had never heard of a place called "Egypt" in her life. To add to that, he was from another world? How old did they think she was, 5?

"I find that hard to believe…another world?"

"Yes, a place known as Earth, and we are here by total accident" stated Bakura.

"Yea, Bakura and Ryo went to the Museum which my family helps transferring artifacts with for loan purposes and one of them was a strange tablet no one knew what it was for, and Bakura and Ryo got sucked into it and somehow ended up here" said Marik trying to create a summary for the story of how they got here. Then about a few weeks later we found Ryo and Bakura's last whereabouts in the museum near the tablet, and then we got sucked in, and we were attacked by Grimm, found out we had armor that apparently Yugi and Joey used before in some weird Shadow Game with Alexander the Great, and then we lost Joey for a little while because in our world there are no fanuses so he was extremely curious and he ran off…and he also dropped his wallet, yea" continued Marik.

Both Bakura and Blake gave Marik a strange look before turning back to each other.

"Eh, he's accurate, anyway yes we are not from Remnant, however we are human's so don't start thinking we are aliens" said Bakura with a grin.

"That is really hard to believe I hope you realize" stated Blake.

"I wouldn't expect you too, however we are not meaning to harm anyone, expect people that get in our way of getting home" replied Bakura.

"However I know you are similar to me, you see I was and still am a thief, in fact in a previous life I was known infamously as the "Thief King"" said Bakura with a wide grin.

"How do you know about my past?" asked Blake whose eyes widened.

"Simple guessing really, however my Millennium Ring allows me to read people souls among other powers, and I can tell while you are shrouded in darkness because of rejection and violence, as of late that darkness has lifted slightly, most likely because of the friends you have forged" .

"Huh, who knew you could be like Dr. Phil Bakura" said Marik giggling at Bakura actually understanding and helping someone.

"Piss Off Marik, or I will shove that Millennium Rod up your…" stated Bakura

"Wait so do all the Millennium Items have powers" asked Blake.

"Yes they do, however I think it's best you didn't know most of them" stated Blake.

"Why not?" asked Blake.

"People die for this information, people want to Millennium Items because of their powers, however the items choose the bearer" stated Bakura.

"Ryo was destined for the ring, as was Marik for the Rod, and Yugi and his Puzzle."

"So how do you plan on getting home then?" asked Blake staring at Bakura as if she finally accepted what he and Marik were telling her.

"Marik, show he the lap sack" asked Bakura.

Marik nodded and tossed the sack to Blake. She opened the bag only to find half way full of a rare form of dust; Black Dust.

"Do you realize how rare this?" asked Blake whose eyes were wide.

"Where did you get this?"

"The White Fangs Dust stash" stated Bakura.

"YOU ROBBED THE WHITE FANG!?" yelled Blake.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU WERE ABLE TO WALK RIGHT IN WITHOUT A SCRATCH!?" asked Blake continuing to yell because of what she just heard.

"Oh god my ears, shoosh you're gonna wake everyone up!" said Marik covering his ears.

"Yes, that Roman Torchwick is having nightmares for days, hehe" grinned Bakura thinking about how terrified Torchwick was when he met him and Diabound.

"Wait, who is Torchwick?" asked Marik.

"I believe is one of the main guys working with the White Fang, however I find it strange because he isn't a faunas" replied Bakura.

"That's what I have been wondering as well" replied Blake.

"When I was in the White Fang, humans were NOT permitted the join in, not until we got a new leader, who changed a lot of things" said Blake looking at the ground.

"You're blaming yourself aren't you?" asked Marik.

"Maybe I could have stopped or changed something…but I ran…" said Blake starting the tear up.

"I stole from people, hurt people, but then I ran when things became worse, and I didn't stop to fight it, I ran…"

"I stole from people as well" said Marik making Blake look towards him.

"I wanted revenge so I stole in order to get it but I ended up hurting myself" said Marik.

Marik walked up to Blake and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong, from you running you met friends and are training to become more powerful to be able to stop them, so in a way you are not running, you're just regrouping".

Blake looked into Marik's eye and she could tell he was being honest. Blake hugged Marik and Bakura.

"Thank you guys, sorry for being suspicious and think you were part of them" said Blake.

"We are still going to have to steal that dust so, in a way we still are kind of criminals so you have a right to be suspicious" replied Marik.

"But you have a valid reason though, to get home" said Blake.

"…and I want to help"

Bakura and Marik were taken by surprise, for now they just added an unlikely member to their raiding party.

"I know Vale better than you two, I can help navigate" continued Blake.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other to see if it was a good idea.

"Fine however, I want you to promise us something" asked Bakura.

"Okay, what?" asked Blake.

"Do not tell anyone about our conversation, not even the rest of your team, please!" pleaded Bakura.

"The less people who know, the less likely we will get caught" added Marik.

"Alright, I promise, but then you must promise me something" asked Blake.

Bakura and Marik stared at her waiting for an answer.

"If something is going on, no matter what it is, you need to tell me" said Blake.

"Alright then" said Marik nodding.

"Let's move, anyway I spotted a shop last night that had Black Dust called "The Dusters Emporium"" recited Bakura.

"I know right where that is, follow me" said Blake leading the way with Bakura and Marik running right after her in the darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blake, Bakura, and Marik ran through the dimly lit streets of Vale. It was quiet; very few people were around for 1 am in Vale.

Blake led them to The Dusters Emporium where Bakura spotted some rare Black Dust.

"This is store?" asked Marik.

"Yes, while it was dark my ring pointed to some in here, now all we have to do is go in undetected" replied Bakura.

"Got any bright idea, surely this place has some sort of alarm syst…" started Marik.

Blake quickly climbed on a light post and jumped on one of the window sills and opened it quietly.

"I can open the door from the other side" said Blake whispering loudly enough so Bakura and Marik could hear her.

"Alright, but be quick" said Bakura gesturing her to make haste.

Blake went into the building like a shadow, quietly making her way in. The room she entered seemed to be an upstairs storage room filled with boxes, shelves, and actual dust. She swiftly made her way across the room, and slowly opened the door, only to see someone on the other side with orange hair and white jacket.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in" said Roman Torchwick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She's taking too long" said Bakura pacing back and forth.

"Yea, how long does it take to go downstairs and open a door" replied Marik looking a little annoyed.

All of sudden loud noises came from the inside of the building.

*CRASH! BANG BANG! SLASH SLASH

"What the bloody hell is going on in there!?" asked Bakura.

"Maybe she found cat nip" said Marik with a grin.

All of a sudden someone inside screamed out for help.

"That sounded like Blake!" said Marik with a concerned look.

"I am going in! You stay out here and make sure no one notices what is going on" said Bakura.

Before Marik could reply, Bakura quickly broke through the front door.

Bakura entered the store which was dark but seemed quite lively during the day. However he heard a commotion upstairs so he ran to the door across the room.

"There is someone else here besides Blake and myself" said Bakura rhetorically.

Bakura clutched the knife in his back pocket and slowly opened the door, and followed the stair case up where voices were starting to become clear.

"Ah, so you brought friends too, why thank you" said a familiar voice.

"Let me go!" yelled the other which was obviously Blake.

"I KNOW YOU ARE HERE SOMEWHERE!" said the familiar voice again.

Bakura started chuckling which echoed up the stair case and into the room, which caused a chill.

Bakura walked up the stairs and into the room to see two White Fang members holding Blake with a gun pointed at her head and her arms hand cuffed.

Torchwick was standing at the doorway with his arms folded. His eyes widened with fear slightly but this time he was prepared.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Ryo Bakura" said Torchwick trying to intimidate Bakura.

This didn't work however, because Bakura simply grinned.

"Oh, so you know my name now, how sweet, now let the girl go before I remove you from this world" said Bakura who was staring at Torchwick while playing with his Ring fondly.

Torchwick swallowed a little noticing that nothing he was saying or doing was actually intimidating his foe.

"Well as you can see, I have your friend, so I will be making the demands, and I want my bosses plans back thank you very much, and if you don't give them, then say good bye to her" contended Torchwick.

"Oh but don't you remember Roman, I said if you find me I will give you your plans, and I found you, so I do not have to give you anything" chuckled Bakura.

Bakura held up his Millennium Ring.

"Now be gone with yo….." started Bakura, however Torchwich quickly whipped his cane out at Bakura's Ring, causing the rope to snap and the ring to fly into a corner of the room.

This broke Bakura's connection, causing Ryo to take over.

"What where am I" said Ryo holding his head.

"Blake, get out of there" yelled Ryo.

"Hehehe, wow and people say I am strange, did losing your precious jewelry make you lose your confidence" taunted Torchwick.

Torchwick did indeed notice a difference with the ring gone, the boy who had caused him so much trouble now looked shorter, younger, and no intimidating like moments ago.

Torchwick pointed to one of his lackeys holding Blake.

"You, grab his necklace and hand it to me" commanded Torchwick.

The faunas lackey did as Torchwick asked but before he could hand Torchwick the Ring, an eye glew on his forehead and started talking strange.

"How foolish of you, _Torchface_" said the faunas.

"What drugs did you snort this morning?" asked Torchwick.

"Fool, while expecting Bakura, you forgot to look in the window sill" said the faunas before the yellow glowing eye disappeared from his head and collapsed to the floor.

"Hey, Torchface, the window!" said a voice from the window.

"and people say I wear too much make-up" said Marik mocking The apparent leader of the White Fang

Marik was sitting on the window sill pointing his Millennium Rod straight at Torchwick.

Torchwick in response aimed his cane at Marik however laughing came from behind Torchwick. It had seemed when his minion collapsed, the ring he was supposed to give to Torchwick rolled right to Ryo's feet.

"So you thought you could get rid of me easily" said Bakura.

Torchwick was afraid now, but also confused, for the moment the boy didn't have his ring, he seemed innocent and helpless but with it, he was out for murder. The blonde kid he didn't even know where to start with him, he too had an item with a similar design to the albino's ring, except it was a rod or a cane, he had beach blonde hair and lots of other jewelry on all over his body.

"So Roman, care to give up?" asked Bakura staring menacingly at Torchwick.

"GO SHOOT HER!" yelled Torchwick to his final minion, but before the faunas minion could do as Torchwick commanded, Marik took control of his mind and threw him across the room knocking his out, which released Blake.

Blake quickly found her sheath on the floor, and went straight up to Roman's neck with it.

"How dare you abuse my kind for your goals!" yelled Blake with the blade almost about to penetrate Roman's neck.

"Hope you realize it was the White Fang that contacted me for this job" said Torchwick with a grin.

"WHAT BUT WHY!?" asked Blake still almost ready to slice the pimp like man's throat.

"You're about to get your throat sliced and you are still confident?" asked Marik.

All of sudden a blast came from Torchwick's cane causing smoke to fill the room thus no one could see anything.

"Oh god dammit" yelled Marik starting to cough.

All of sudden a fire started, and Torchwick was in the window.

"We'll meet again kids!" yelled Torchwick who proceed to jump out of the window and take off down the road.

"BLASTED!" yelled Bakura pissed at letting Torchwick get away.

"COME ON WE NEED TO *COUGH* GET OUT OF HERE" yelled Blake heading for the window.

Marik proceeded to follow her but noticed Bakura heading back downstairs.

"Where the frig are going, Bakura!" asked Marik.

"For what we originally came here to do, meet me in the alley across the street" said Bakura who swiftly headed down the stairs.

Marik and Blake jumped down from the balcony and ran straight for the alley.

When they got to the alley they looked behind them, only to see people starting to notice and panic because of the fire that was engulfing the building.

"Dammit how is he going to get out without getting noticed" said Marik to himself.

"LOOK!" said Blake point to the side of the building.

A large shadow passed from one side to the other, and swiftly across the street into the alley.

"Really Bakura, using Diabound?" said Marik grinning.

Both Blake and Marik turned to see that same shadow take form into a huge monster with a demonic face, grey skin, wings, large arms and a snake coming from the bottom of its torso.

Blake gulped…"Is this…is this another one of your powers?" asked Blake who was shaking.

Bakura was riding on the back of Diabound, and noticed Blake shivering.

"There is no need to fear my Diabound unless your Torchwick of course" said Bakura.

"We better get going before we get caught" said Marik notice that that a lot of people were surrounding the building and the sound of alarms probably from a fire engine from the distance.

"Good ideas, Diabound grab those two if you would?" asked Bakura.

Diabound did exactly what his master asked, and grabbed both Blake and Marik with its giant grey hands and turned invisible and went into the walls of the building making its way back to Beacon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 4am Blake, Bakura, and Marik finally made it back to Beacon.

"Well, *YAWN* guys, we should never do that again" said Marik looking exhausted.

"Good idea." said Blake

The trio walked into the entrance of Beacon undetected. It was silent and dark.

"So, you get what you needed Bakura?" asked Blake.

"See for yourself" replied the albino, handing her another lap sack half filled with black dust.

"Going to scout for other sources though, now that Torchwick is now going to camp in Dust Shops now" said Bakura.

"How did he even know to be there?" asked Marik.

"Who knows, he must of knew I stole the Black Dust, and he steal dust so perhaps he just knew he should hang around there, not to mention he is desperate for that folder I store" replied Bakura.

"Wait what folder?" asked Blake.

"While robbing the White Fang, I found a folder in one of the offices, and well he is desperate to get it back" said Bakura.

"We should talk about this more tomorrow" said Marik.

The trio finally made it back to the hallway of their dorms.

"So do you guys know your class schedules yet?" asked Blake looking exhausted.

"No, we are supposed to go visit Ozpin before breakfast" said Marik.

"Well I hope to see you in some of my classes" said Blake.

"..And thank you" continued Blake staring at Bakura.

"You're welcome; just don't let your curiosity get ahead of you next time" replied Bakura.

Blake gave Bakura a look, but then smiled.

"Night Guys" said Blake yawning then quietly entered her room.

"Hehehe, Curiosity killed the cat" giggled Marik.

"You must be pretty tired if you laughed at that" replied Bakura.

The boys entered their dorm, Bakura gave control back to Ryo who took Marik's bed, and Marik slept on a chair he dragged in from the hallway. They fell asleep within minutes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The morning came fast, and once again Yugi had to wake up everyone in order to meet Ozpin on time. However it was more difficult this time to get Marik and Ryo up. Luckily this time, they all got ready in time to meet Ozpin right on time to get their schedules.

While in the Office Ozpin started telling about the classes they would be taking and how many each could take. Each semester a student must take at least 6 classes of which they could choose from. However training class with Professor Goodwitch was mandatory for all students. However to get a feel for some of the classes Ozpin suggested following either Team RWBY or JNPR around since he noticed they seemed to get along with them.

The boys took this suggestion and headed down to the dining hall to grab breakfast and talk to their friends about shadowing them in classes. Once again before all the boys sat down, Marik and Joey ran to the buffet table and snagged as much food as possible, once again causing a scene. Once this was over of course the boys sat down with Team RWBY and JNPR and started talking about classes

"So what classes do you guys suggest?" asked Yugi.

"Well we all take some general classes that are recommended for first years such as Grimm studies and World History" replied Pyrrha.

"What are the professors like in those classes?" asked Ryo sipping some tea.

"Professor Port teaches Grimm studies, and if you don't fall asleep from just walking into that class, you will fall asleep as soon as he starts talking about his extravagant adventures" said Weiss sarcastically.

"You're still kinda sore that he judged you when you said you could be a better leader than Ruby aren't you" asked Jaune.

"Where did you hear about that!?" asked Weiss.

"I heard him talking about that with Ozpin awhile back" said Jaune continuing to eat some oatmeal"

Weiss' face turned red with anger.

"Oh no she is going to explode!" said Ruby ducking for cover under the table.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!" yelled Weiss causing the neighboring tables to stare.

"…anyway, what about the world history class?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, Professor Oobleck, the class isn't that boring for a history class surprisingly" replied Yang.

"Only because that guy drinks more caffeine than he breaths air" replied Weiss sarcastically.

"So I guess we should follow you to those classes?" asked Ryo.

"Probably yea, they are mandatory for first years to take, and luckily we all take it together" replied Ruby.

"Last period is also combat practice which we all take together as well" added Yang.

"So that means each of you have three classes together? Sound pretty good if you asked me" said Joey.

"Problem is Wheeler, no one asked you" replied Kaiba looking up from his book titled "Machines with Dust".

"KAIBA I SWEAR I WILL TAKE THESE MASHED POTATAS AND STUFF'EM IN THAT BOOK OF YOURS" replied Joey making an angry face.

"Then you are going to be paying for it because it's not my book" replied Kaiba, "and I am pretty sure Dogs don't use money"

Joey was about to jump over the table to strangle Kaiba, but Marik and Yang grab his arms to keep him from going over.

"Actually I have a question?" asked Kaiba.

"Okay, ask away" replied Yang.

"Are there any classes on machines, electronics, mechanics or anything of that nature" asked Kaiba.

"I am taking a Weapons, and Machines Intro Building class, Kaiba" replied Ruby.

"Really, I wouldn't take you as the type" replied Kaiba raising an eyebrow.

"I built my main weapon here, "Crescent Rose"!" said Ruby grinning.

"Here I will show you" said Ruby pulling out here pride and joy.

"HOLY CRAP THAT THINGS HUGE, HOW CAN YOU CARRY IT?" asked Joey.

"Hey, I am stronger than I look!" replied Ruby smiling.

"I am impressed" said Kaiba whose eyes were wide staring at Ruby's mechanized Scythe.

"So it's a scythe, and a sniper rifle?" asked Ryo.

"Yup, built her myself, but I built it at the school I attended previously with my uncle" replied the silver eyed girl.

"Would you mind if I shadowed you for that class then?" asked Kaiba.

"Sure, if you want, Nora and Ren also take that class as well" said Ruby looking Ren who was also reading a book, and Nora was busy poking at Yugi's hair.

"It's right after World History, so I can meet you right outside" continued Ruby.

"Sounds good" replied Kaiba.

"Hey, Blake what class do you have after World History?" asked Ryo.

"I have a political science class with Oobleck, and then right after I have Faunas Studies class" replied Blake.

"Would you mind if I followed along?" asked Ryo.

"Sure if you want too" said Blake with a slight smile.

"Count me in as well" said Marik.

"Marik, you don't have the tension span for any of these classes" argued Ryo.

"Pffttt, I am sure we will make it interesting" replied Marik.

"I can imagine…all chaos is going to be let loose" said Ryo face palming.

Truth is though Marik would probably do decently in Political Science because of his experience living in the tombs and studying the ways of the Pharaoh's and Ancient Egyptian politics.

"What do you plan to do Yugi?" asked Yang.

"I don't know yet, that tech class Ruby's taking sounds interesting, but I am not sure yet…what classes do you take Yang?" asked Yugi.

"I take a Semblance studies class as well as a criminal justice class" replied Yugi.

"Those classes sound interesting, would it be okay if I follow you then?" asked Yugi.

"Sure if you want, do those classes really sound interesting to you?" asked Yang who was a little confused on why Yugi would want to look into those.

"I think learning about people's semblances and how they work is interesting, this would also allow me to learn about my own" replied Yugi smiling.

"What about Criminal Justice, you are not thinking about becoming a cop or something are you?" asked Yang grinning back.

"Oh no, I don't think I would be built to be much of a cop, doesn't mean I do not think it's not interesting though" replied Yugi.

In actuality Yugi thought the Pharaoh would probably be interested in the Criminal Justice course.

***MINDLINK* **

"Yugi, while I am flattered you took me into consideration into following someone, this is more for you than I" suggest Yami.

"Not necessarily, we are stuck in this world together for who knows how long, so we should try and share it together equally" said Yugi.

"Thank You" replied Yami.

***MINDLINK END* **

"Could I follow you guys too" asked Joey.

"Sure, but on one condition" replied Yang.

"Stop staring at my "gauntlets"" said Yang giving Joey the death stare.

Joey slowly moved his head upwards and grinned.

"Umm sorry, they were umm…speaking to me" said Joey.

Everyone at the table face palmed, and Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Wheeler, do you honestly think before you speak?"

"Oh like you don't stare, YEA THAT'S RIGHT KEEP YA NOSE IN THAT STUPID BOOK" yelled Joey.

"Least I am learning something" replied Kaiba turning a page in his book.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG

"Well I guess it's time to start a new adventure" said Yugi grinning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Class for the boys was interesting to say the least.

There first stop was Grimm Studies with Professor Port, and he was boring as all get out. He seemed nice though, and even introduced himself to Team DMNO before class started and even complemented them on their performance on the previous day. He was a heavy set man with grey hair and a large mustache. He had rosy cheeks which if he had a beard he would probably play a good Santa Claus.

However once class began, nap time began for at least half the class and that included Joey and especially Marik who was still tired from the previous night stealing the Black Dust with Bakura and Blake. Ryo could barely keep his eyes open mainly from being up last night. Yugi was attentive, bored but attentive, however he found some of the stories Port was telling interesting. Kaiba was just sitting there glaring at Port, who was bored out of his mind.

Port started going into a topic about Grimm, specifically the nature of Beowolves and then started focusing on Yugi's performance the pervious day and started complementing Yugi and his fighting skills.

"SO !" yelled Port, getting Team DMNO's attention and scaring Joey and Marik awake.

"Tell us, how did you learn to fight Grimm like you did?" asked Port getting extremely close to Yugi's face making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Yugi was nervous because one this was all of a sudden and he really didn't have an answer that didn't include help from an ancient spirit or special armor.

"Well…I have dealt with them before, and umm…I just knew what to do…There was a lot of them though so it became very tiring after a while" squeaked Yugi.

"Ha wuss!" yelled someone from the back who was none other than Cardin Winchester.

Joey turned around too glare at the guy who had a smug smile on his face, "You got a problem pal?" asked Joey staring menacing at Cardin who was laughing with his teammates.

"Yea, the fact that Ozpin let a bunch of losers into the school while the rest of had to fight our way in" contended Cardin glaring back at Joey.

"Not to add that kid much have cheated, there is no way he could of taken on that many by himself, look how tiny he is!" pointed out Cardin still laughing.

Pyrrha then turned her head glaring at Cardin.

"If my memory serves me right, it was Jean that saved you from ONE Ursa while the rest of your team ran off in Forever Falls?" commented Pyrrha causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"HA! For such a built up man, he sounds like a clutz" added Marik loudly.

"Shut your mouth or I will rip those earring right off you…!" started Cardin standing out of his seat in raged by Marik's comment.

"Right off my what!?" said Marik who also stood up and glared at Cardin.

"SILENCE" yelled Port, "Sit back down all of you, Cardin and Marik please see me after class!" commanded Port.

"dammit" whispered Marik under his breath.

"Anyway where was I?" asked Port rhetorically, "YUGI, would you mind demonstrated what you did yesterday to the class?" asked Port who once again made Yugi into a nervous wreck.

"Me…I….Uh..I don't..uh" shuddered Yugi.

"Yugi, there is no need to be nervous" said Joey putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Joey's right, You got this!" added Ryo.

"Well…Okay…" said Yugi slowly getting out of his seat and slowly made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Now, I have brought with me a Grimm, Yugi!" said Port, "I want you to kill it as fast as you can, you think you can do this?" asked Port.

***MINDLINK***

"Yugi, do you want me to take over?" asked The Pharaoh.

"No, people will notice the switch, and besides I need to practice too, I just need to think of a fast monster to use the armor with?"

"Just believe in the Heart of The Cards Yugi, they will guide you to your answer!"

***MINDLINK END***

"Uh, Yugi you ready" asked Port.

"Yep" said Yugi looking a little more confident.

"COME ON YUGI" cheered Joey.

"YEA! KICK THAT GRIMMS BUTT!" yelled Ruby.

"HEADBUTT IT WITH YOUR HAIR THAT'LL KILL IT!" yelled Nora.

Everyone turned to give her a look; however everyone but Kaiba had a slight grin.

Port opened the Gate which in turn had a Boarbatusk, a warthog like Grimm charge out straight for Yugi.

Yugi snap his fingers! "DUAL ARMOR!" yelled Yugi which caused the Grimm to stop in it's tracks from the bright glow.

Everyone in the shielded their eyes from the light and what appeared what different from the previous day.

Yugi had a green helmet with spikes coming out, a green chest plate with a silver outline, as well as green armor with the same color scheme on his legs and arms. He held a sword in one hand and a blue shield in the other with a "triforce symbol" on the other (LinkXCeltic Guardian ;)).

"Woah he looks badass" said one person across the room.

"I want one" said another.

"Why do I always leave my camera behind?" said another.

"He…he changed again" said Yang.

Blake sat silent with a grin for she now had some understanding of what was going on.

"OH MY GOD, YUGI LOOKS SO COOL!" yelled Ruby.

"He just has a normal sword though? How much damage is that going to do?" asked Weiss.

Jaune then looked down with a slight depressed look.

"Oh except you Jaune, you master that sword" said Weiss trying to cover up.

The Boarbatusk stood for a moment to size up his foe. However he continued to charge after backing up a little.

Yugi lowered his shield, and the boar slammed right into it making a loud crashing noise.

The boar stumbled back a bit trying to regain balance.

"Alright time to end this!" proclaimed Yugi.

Yugi charged the boar so fast it looked as though he simply appeared behind the boar. The boar stood there for a moment; however the sounds of flesh slowly splitting came from the boar. The boar was cut right in two, right down the middle, causing both halves to collapse to the ground a blood started soaking the flood.

Yugi looked back at what he just had done, and simply frowned, despite people cheering him on her felt sorry for the creature.

***MINDLINK***

"That didn't feel right, Pharaoh" said Yugi sounding depressed.

"I don't think it's suppose too, however these creature have no souls Yugi" replied the Pharaoh.

"You can tell?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, thanks the Puzzle we both can sense people souls to a degree or to be more accurate the aura they give off and these monsters do not have one at all" replied Yami.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I did it if we had to do again, Yugi?" asked Yami.

"I will get over it Pharaoh, it's... just I don't like hurting anyone" said Yugi glumly.

"Sometimes you have too…" replied Yami.

***MINDLINK END***

"Uh, Yugi, you there" asked Joey who was about 3 inches away from his face.

"Oh hey, Joey!" replied Yugi smiling.

"Nice going showing that boar who's boss!" said Joey grinning.

"Yea, that was amazing!" said Ruby running up to Yugi.

"You did really well there, for a midget" added Nora who then started playing with Yugi's hair again.

"Yugi! You have beaten the school record!" said Port in static.

"Oh I have?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, the previous record to take out a boar was one minute and thirty seconds, you however managed to do it in 45 seconds!" added Port.

"You will make a fine student at this school!" said Port patting Yugi's head.

The school bell rang meaning it was time for 2nd period.

"Well you kids, should be off, and remember to read Chapter 2 of our textbook and write down notes!" added Port yelling so the people in a hurry to leave could hear him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Team RWBY, JNPR, and DMNO walked together to their next class, History of Remnant.

As they walked they all were complementing Yugi on taking out that Boar in class.

"Who was that guy that made such a fuss today about Yugi?" asked Joey.

"Oh that's Cardin, He used to pick on me too, but I ended up saving him from an Ursa" said Jaune.

"Ha! Nice! Good going Jaune" hive fiving Jaune.

"Actually now that I think about it Jaune and Yugi are kind of alike" said Pyrrha.

"Uh…mind explaining Pyrrha?" asked Marik looking confused.

"Both of them are really nice, but seem to get bullied because people think it's a weakness but then they show off their true potential" continued Pyrrha.

"Thanks Pyrrha" said Yugi grinning.

"Now if only Yugi wasn't a rejected midget from the Wizard of Oz" said Mari grinning.

Everyone turned to glare at Marik; however Kaiba was smiling which could only mean he liked the joke.

"…anyway, this class is a bit livelier with Professor Oobleck" added Yang as the group made.

"So this is a history class?" asked Joey, "So in other words nap time part 2?"

"I wouldn't try that" suggested Jaune, he'll make you stay after.

"Oh great, I will be fighting to stay up the entire class" said Marik.

"Oh yea where were you two last night?" asked Yugi vaguely remembering them coming back to their dorm late.

"Uhhh, late night snack?" grinned Marik.

"We'll tell you later Yugi" added Ryo.

As they were walking into the door of Oobleck's classroom someone called out to Ryo.

"Hey Ryo!" yelled a girl.

The girl ran up to the group.

"Oh, I remember you, you're Cin right?" asked Ryo.

"Yup, glad you remember me" said Cin smiling.

"Oh wait I remember you, I think I bumped into as well" added Ruby.

"Oh right you're Ruby, correct?" asked Cin.

"Yup that's right, and this is Weiss, Blake, and my sister Yang" said Ruby introducing her team.

"Well this is my team, Mercury and Emerald" said Cin introducing her teammates.

"Nice to meet you all" said Mercury, and Emerald simply nodded.

"Hey I like your necklace" said Mercury point to Yugi's Puzzle.

This caught Cin's attention who also found it fascinating.

"Wow, that's a huge necklace, mind if I take a look?" asked Cin staring into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi couldn't help but blush, this girl was beautiful.

***SOUL LINK***

***Bakura to Yami Yugi***

"Pharaoh there is something very off about that girl!" remarked Bakura.

"I sense it as well thief, you don't need to point out the obvious "contended Yami Yugi.

"Then I suggest not letting her touch your Puzzle, unless you want me to take it for you to watch" said Bakura grinning at the idea to steal the Millennium Puzzle.

"I don't think it would be wise either to cause a scene, and if she is ill-hearted she will most likely not try anything now considering everyone here" replied the Pharaoh.

"Fine, but we need to find out what these people are up to, I don't trust them…" added Bakura before retreating back to the Millennium Ring.

***SOUL LINK END***

Cin grabbed the Puzzle and examined it staring into the eye at the center. She stood there staring for almost a solid minute.

"Umm, I am pretty sure Yugi would want some air to breath" exclaimed Yang.

"Oh, pardon me, sorry, it's really cool Yugi" said Cin smiling.

Cin turned her head to notice Ryo also had one.

"You both have odd jewelry" pointed out Cin.

"…Anyway we should get to class" said Ruby trying to get the group away from the awkwardness.

"Oh right, we'll I am sure we'll catch you later" said Cin.

"…yea, sure, see you later" said Ruby, getting the group to go into the room leaving Cin and her team.

"Oh and Yugi!" yelled Cin.

"umm, what?" asked Yugi turning his head still blushing.

"Come have dinner with us tonight okay?" asked Cin.

Yugi wasn't sure what to say to this, however it had Joey, Ryo and Marik shocked, and Kaiba looked slightly confused.

"uh….uh…s…sure" replied Yugi.

"Alright see you then!" said Cin walking away with her team.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT YUG!" yelled Joey.

"Do what?" asked Yugi.

"You get girls like that left and right, and then there's me can't get anything…" exclaimed Joey.

"Because most people do not want to date a monkey Wheeler" said Kaiba walking to his seat.

"KAIBA, I SWEAR IF WE HAVE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER WHILE TRAINING OR SOMETHIN' YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" yelled Joey pointing his finger.

"Hehe, we'll see Wheeler, we'll see…" replied Kaiba sitting down.

"That is odd though… Why the sudden interest in Yugi?" asked Blake.

"Yea, and it was Ryo she bumped into" added Jaune placing his books down.

"She also seems to take a liking to fancy jewelry" added Weiss looking at Yugi's Puzzle.

"I think they are more interested in the jewelry than Yugi himself" added Marik clutching his Millennium Rod.

"So Yugi be careful tonight, even though I am sure you won't need it" said Marik winking for he knew Yugi had the best guardian angel anyone could also for: The Nameless Pharaoh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald walked back to their dorm since they had a break till there next scheduled class. This would be the perfect time to plan out what would be taking place involving Ryo and their newest interest, Yugi.

"So why focusing on the albino's kid midget buddy?" asked Mercury.

"Why that's a simple" replied Cin twirling her hair.

"Something about their jewelry gives them there power, so if we can take it from the weakest one and hold it as ransom" suggested Emerald.

"Well that is obvious, how else could they have access to armor that powerful, we need to see how it works, we should take that kid's puzzle tonight" said Mercury ambitious to see this through.

"Not right away, we should try and gain there trust first, perhaps even gain them as an ally" added Cinder.

"That sounds hard to do considering they seem pretty close" said Mercury who was skeptical about this idea.

"Not to mention they are now hanging out with Team RWBY who keeps interfering with Roman's plans" continued Mercury.

"Just trust me, for I will get my plans back along with their precious little trinkets"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The class all sat down waiting for Oobleck to arrive, usually he is on time but for whatever reason he was late. (Probably to get more coffee)

"So Yugi are you still planning to meet with Cin" asked Yang with a concerned look.

"Well I already said sure, so I guess so, but you all are right there is something really off about her" replied Yugi looking down at his Puzzle.

"You still shouldn't go Yugi, if you don't feel comfortable, just say you forgot or something" suggested Jaune.

"That's easier said than done for Yugi Jaune, Yugi is the kinda person who always keeps his word" replied Yugi, "It's what makes him a great friend but it can get him into trouble."

Yugi looked glum he knew he felt something off about Cin and her team but at the same time it was as if something was telling him to meet them.

"Yugi, if you want I will sit with you as well?" suggested Ryo.

"Oh right didn't you bump into her anyway, that's a good idea" said Pyrrha.

"And then we can really see what's up with them" continued Ryo looking at Yugi smiling.

"I like that idea Ryo, thanks" replied Yugi.

***MINDLINK***

"So you're having me team up with the Pharaoh to observe them?" asked Bakura.

"I don't like it…" continued Bakura.

"Why? Because you have to team up with the Pharaoh?" asked Ryo.

"While that's part of it for obvious reason, my ring read deeper into Cin's soul, and she is nothing but bad news Ryo" said Bakura.

"Oh dear, what do we do then?" asked Ryo.

"Wait for them to strike us, and then let The Pharaoh and or myself have some fun" said Bakura grinning.

***MINDLINK END***

All of a sudden the doors to the classroom slammed open and with a gust of wind came in Professor Oobleck.

"Hello, children sorry I am late, the coffee machine was broken" said Oobleck so fast you could barely make out what he was saying.

Oobleck quickly started writing things on the black board behind him.

"Man you weren't kidding about this guy" remarked Joey.

Oobleck turned his head to respond to Joey's remark but then he must of realized that he was one of the boys that were let in by Ozpin.

It seemed as though Oobleck vanished for a moment, however he was now standing in front of Team DMNO's row.

"Oh you boys are the new students Ozpin allowed in yes?' asked Oobleck.

"Yea that's us" responded Joey.

Yugi's Puzzle then caught his attention.

"Yugi is it? What is that necklace you have on?" asked Oobleck who was again just like Port was about 4 inches away from Yugi's face.

"umm…that's my Millennium Puzzle, my grandfather gave it to me as a birthday gift" responded Yugi nervously.

"Sorry if I seem overly curious but it looks…ancient?" asked Oobleck.

"It is…it's over 5,000 years old" replied Yugi.

Ryo and Marik made a face as if Yugi was starting to give out too much information.

"REALLY!? 5,000 YEARS OLD, I WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOUR GRANDFATHER! WHAT CIVILIZATION IS IT FROM!?" asked Oobleck who now seemed to want to focus the class on Yugi's Puzzle.

"Poor Yugi" whisper Ruby to Yang.

"It seems that Puzzle gets him into more trouble and unwanted attention than anything" continued Ruby.

"Well as he said before, it's a gift from his grandfather so it's important to him" replied Yang.

"There is more to that Puzzle than meets the eye" interjected Blake watching Oobleck ogle Yugi's Puzzle.

"How to you know?" asked Ruby.

"hmm, wild guess" said Blake with a slight grin.

Blake knew thanks to Bakura trusting her that the Millennium Items are magical objects, and she knows she had seen Yugi look older during the boy's test the previous day, so it was similar to Bakura, however how similar was this other soul?

Oobleck then noticed Ryo also had a necklace.

"Do all you boys have jewelry like this?" asked Oobleck who was now grabbing Ryo's Ring to get a closer look.

***MINDLINK***

"I swear if this guy licks the bloody ring, I am sending him straight to the shadow realm!" said Bakura.

***MINDLINK END***

"um, professor not to interject but were we not about to talk about The History of Dust usage?" asked Pyrrha.

"Oh dear, you are right! Sorry about that gentlemen" said Oobleck before bursting at great speeds back to the blackboard and started talking about the earliest known usage of dust in weapons.

None of the boys could sleep during this class, although it was boring to some especially Joey. However Kaiba found it interesting, ever since he got to this world he was fascinated about how technology worked here, and how it was powered. However this world was missing something quiet vital to him and the rest of his team, Duel Disks. He was determined to create Duel Disks powered by Dust. Sure holograms existed in this world, but not to the extent that Duel Disks did, and if he used Dust to power them he would be able become moderately wealthy in this world. Problem was though he needed Dust, while Weiss did agree to help him; she had been ignoring him ever since they shook hands. Ruby however would be useful considering she built a sniper rifle connected to a mechanical scythe.

It seemed like awhile before the bell rang ending class however now it was time for the group to split up. Kaiba followed Ruby to her classes; the first was somewhat boring but interesting to say the least, which was a class on Weapon's training class, specifically designed for people with completely custom weapon like Ruby. Kaiba really couldn't really participate much in this however he was impressed on fast Ruby was and how skilled she was with her "Crescent Rose".

The next class was the class he was waiting for and by far found interesting. While they mainly talked about weapons, Kaiba learned a lot and reading those books helped him immensely. The professor of this class was named Professor Peach. While she looked young she was highly educated in electronics, technology and weapons of course. In one of the textbooks Professor Peach handed out, it had a chapter on Holograms used for telecommunication. However nothing on holograms used in games, this was Kaiba's moment to shine.

Marik and Ryo followed Blake, which it was a horrible idea to let Marik follow her. Ryo was fine, quiet but attentive to what was going on in class. However Marik not so much, while they did have Oobleck again for Political Science, Marik actually fell asleep which caused Oobleck to call on him for an answer.

"1,000 Kuribohs!" yelled Marik startled out of a sound sleep causing the class to giggle and leave Ryo and Blake trying to unassociate themselves with Marik.

"Marik, I do not know what a "Kuriboh" is, however that is not the right answer, this is your first and final warning, do not sleep in my class!" said Oobleck before going returning to his lector on Vale's counsel election process.

Ryo was curious about one thing, why did Blake find political science interesting?

"Blake, why do you find this class so interesting?" whisper Ryo to Blake who was busy writing down notes.

"Because as a huntress I want to stop corruption and it's because corruption that cause my kind to and human's to hate each other for the longest time, that's why I want to learn what I can so it can be stopped "responded Blake.

"That's an admirable answer Blake, and that seems to suite your cause!" said Ryo smiling back.

"Thanks, uh where is Bakura?" whispered Blake.

"He's listening don't worry" replied Ryo returning his attention back on Oobleck.

There next class was faunas studies which was strictly on faunas history and politics. Again it was a bad idea to bring Marik for he insisted to say "Meow" every time the professor turned to write on the board. After about the 5th time however Blake slapped him on the back of his head, which made Ryo (and Bakura) snicker.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey were following Yang. For some reason Yang had taken a liking to Yugi, in some ways he reminded her of Ruby in some ways, probably because of how innocent he was. Joey on the other hand was a pain. You had to watch were his eyes were going with him; however she did respect him a little more than before because he defended Yugi from Cardin.

The first class they had was Semblance Studies, which apparently Yang had a very unique semblance, she was able to manipulate heat and fire although it was based around her emotions. If she was angry, you do not want to be anywhere near her. Professor Goodwitch was teaching this course, and they learned about people who had rare semblances.

"So some are more common than others?" asked Joey who actually found the subject interesting.

"Exactly " replied Goodwitch, "Perhaps you would like to show us your semblance?" asked Goodwitch.

"One problem with that ma'am, and it's that I have never ever used my semblance before" replied Joey, which seemed to cause discussion amongst the rest of the class.

"Ha, he hasn't activated his semblance, loser" said one person.

"No wonder he was useless during the test" said another.

"QUIET CHILDREN!" yelled Goodwitch which seemed to grab to attention of everyone and causing them to be quiet.

"Now Mr. Wheeler if you would come to the front of the class" said Goodwitch gesturing Wheeler to come to the front.

Wheeler did as he was told and stood next to Goodwitch.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate, I am going to use my aura to unlock your own" said Goodwitch.

"Uhhh, o..okay" said Joey.

Joey wasn't sure what to expect, what it going to hurt.

Goodwitch put her hand on his shoulder, and it felt like a warm energy was following inside him, and wrapping around him. He soon began to glow a dark red color.

"Woah, I feel strange" said Joey.

"Now let your semblance do the rest" said Goodwitch nodding her head.

Joey didn't know how but he felt as if he knew what to do. He walked up to the closest punching bag and he started punching it, and he started punching faster, and faster, and faster to a point it looked like his arms were wings. He then punches the bag off its chain and into the wall with a mighty slam.

"WOW JOEY THAT'S AWESOME" yelled Yugi.

"Woah, that's a cool semblance" said Yang who was surprised to see Joey have something like that.

"COME ON WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME!" said Joey grinning.

"Oh..it already got to his head" said Yugi

"You'll have to wait for training practice Mr. Wheeler, now back to your seat" said Professor Goodwitch.

"Fine, but no one is gonna stop the mighty power of jumpin' Joey Wheeler" said Joey strutting to his seat.

This caused Yugi and Yang to face palm.

The class bell rang finally meaning it was time for their final class of the day, Combat Practice.

Yang led Joey and Yugi to a room down the hall and in front waiting was the rest of Team RWBY, DMNO, and of course JNPR.

"Hey, you three so long?" asked Ruby.

"Joey got his semblance activated" replied Yang.

"Yea, now I can punch things faster than lighting!" said Joey punching the air.

"Wonder if you can dig holes faster now too" commented Kaiba looking over his textbook from his previous class.

"KAIBA, SINCE THIS IS COMBAT PRACTICE HOW ABOUT YOU AND I GO A ROUND!?" asked Joey pointing a finger at Kaiba.

"If you want to lose sure" replied Kaiba.

"We'll see about that!" replied Joey.

"Come on we better get inside before Joey breaks something" said Weiss, making everyone laugh.

"I wouldn't hurt a fly!" contended Joey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The room was shaped like a mini-coliseum. There were seats going down, then a large pit in the middle where people could fight.

About 15 minutes later after Team RWBY,JNPR, and DMNO entered the room, Professor Goodwitch appeared to teach the class, she rotated teaching this class with Professor Peach, but today was her turn.

"To remind everyone and to inform our new students is that we go by a list of who has fought more recently compared to others" informed Goodwitch who was standing the center of the fighting pit.

"Therefore I would like one of the new students!" said Goodwitch looking at her clipboard,

"Oh good more entertainment" said Ruby with a smile at Ryo and Yugi.

Ryo then noticed that across the room, Cin was sitting there along with her teammates.

"Oh look there's Cin" said Ryo.

Yugi looked where he was looking to see Cin glaring at Goodwitch.

"Why does she look pissed off at Goodwitch?" asked Joey.

The rest of Team RWBY and JNPR then noticed that Cin was actually glaring at Goodwitch.

"Yea, she doesn't look all happy and giddy like she was before with Yugi's Puzzle" added Weiss.

All of a sudden Cin then started looking at Yugi.

Yugi blushed and nervously waved. She smiled back and started waving back.

"She is really strange" added Blake.

"ANYWAY, I would like Marik and Emerald to please come inside the battle area please" announced Goodwitch.

"Alright go kick butt Marik" yelled Joey.

"Yea thanks" said Marik walking down to the arena.

"BASH HER HEAD IN!" yelled Nora as Marik walked down the stairs into the arena pit.

Marik walked up to Goodwitch, and Emerald did the same.

"Hope you realize I don't plan to get stomped on by the new kid weighed down with gold" taunted Emerald making fun of the amount of gold Marik wore.

"Least I have a normal hair color" replied Marik.

"MARIK WAS THAT HONESTLY THE BEST YOU COULD THINK OF!" yelled Ryo (Bakura).

"Don't make me pull you down here!" yelled Marik.

"Alright, I want a good clean fight" said Goodwitch walking up to the stands.

Both Marik and Emerald walked back away from each other.

There were cheers on both sides yelling Marik's name as well as Emerald's name, but something strange was still happening, Cin was still staring at Yugi.

"Her teammate is about to fight Marik and she is still looking at Yugi?" point out Pyrrha.

Yang then started glaring at Cin. Cin finally turned her head to the field.

"I don't trust her" said Ryo.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" yelled Goodwitch.

All of a sudden Marik started grabbing his head and started screaming.

"Pause the match" yelled Goodwitch watching Marik go on his knees and screaming in pain.

"What's wrong with Marik!?"asked Blake.

Then all of a sudden Yugi and Ryo started feeling pain.

"What is going on!" yelled Yang.

"I don't know…it feels as if the puzzle is…ahh!" said Yugi struggling to reply.

***MINDLINK***

"YUGI!" yelled Yami who was also feeling the pain.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" asked Yugi.

"SOMETHING IS DISTURBING THE SHADOW REALM!" replied Yami.

***MINDLINK END***

"It feels the same for me" replied Ryo.

***MINDLINK***

"RYO, SOMETHING IS SQUEEZING THE SHADOW REALM, I CAN FEEL IT" yelled Bakura who was also feeling the pain.

"How..w ca..n you tel..l?" asked Ryo struggling to reply.

"The Items are connected remember!?" replied Bakura now groaning in pain

***MINDLINK END***

"YUGI!" yelled Ruby.

Suddenly the pain disappeared.

"Yugi what was that?" asked Ryo.

"I don't know?" said Yugi panting.

"MARIK ARE YOU OKAY!?" yelled Ryo.

"Yea, I think that was strange, we need to talk about this later, I have someone that needs to be taught some manners" replied Marik with confidence.

"Are you sure you are okay to fight" asked Goodwitch.

"Yes surprisingly, I feel better than I did before for some reason" replied Marik.

It was strange, before he felt pain that seemed as if it was coming from the Millennium Rod but now it seemed as if he felt stronger.

"Wow, you are a mess" said Emerald ready to fight Marik.

"Says the girl who melts mint M&Ms on her head for hair dye" replied Marik.

"Let The Match Being!" yelled Goodwitch

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Shadow Realm, some know it as hell, some know it as a prison for souls. However it is also a space between worlds._

_Two worlds are moving towards each other squeezing the shadows, and breaking the prisons that keep souls. As souls bounced around moaning in happiness, one was laughing maniacally because he had been finally set free._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**CHAPTER END!**

So I hope you enjoyed the latest installment.

Why are the item bearers in so much pain?

Who was let loose from the firm grasp of the shadows?

Will Kaiba make duel disks?

Will Marik "bash" emerald?

Find out next time….. BYE!


	5. Here are My Cards!

**Hello Everyone and Welcome to Chapter 5!  
><strong>

**Sorry it took longer than the others, I have my reasons though. For starters I have exams, finals, and other papers to write and accomplish and it's not fun :'(. My computer crashed twice while trying to write this so I lost some progress which was frustrating. However I feel rewriting what I had lost made it better so I feel better about what I have written.**

**Also I may be moving in January so expect a delay in updates from here on out. I am going to try and get another one up by hopefully after New Years, but no promises.**

**Less from me, more from the story :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

…

**CHAPTER 5: Here are My Cards!**

The battle between Marik and Emerald was an intense one for both forces. Emerald was fast, cunning and relentless. Marik was not as fast in terms of agility however, but he knew how to block and did it incredibly well thanks to his Millennium Rod. What was puzzling to Ryo and Yugi, as well as Kaiba and Joey is that he wasn't using his Dual Armor. He could easily overpower Emerald if he used his armor, but he hadn't. But Bakura seemed to know what was going on. Within the depths of the Shadow Realm, something broke which was the pain both him and Ryo, as well as Yugi, the Pharaoh and of course Marik felt. It was possible that was interfering with the Armor. What was more worrying was that Marik was starting to look tired, he was doing the blocking and Emerald was doing the hitting and that is not good.

Emerald continued to slash with her main weapon, a pair of sharp kamas which also happened to be pistols. However Marik was blocking all her hits well. She wasn't really using the pistol part of her Kamas, she just continued to run circles around him like a shark and try and cut at him, but Marik would always block her with the Rod.

Marik was starting to get tired however he would not be able to keep this up for long. He tried activating the armor but to no avail, it would not change. His options were growing thin if he wanted to win with his pride intact. While he could easily activate the Rod and a number of things to Emerald, from mind control to pinning her against to concrete walls of the pit in the arena, however that would create a number of problems. While Blake seemed accepting of the boys being different and having powers beyond the limits of mortal weapons and semblances, this did not necessarily mean everyone else would. Not to mention the annoying list of questions from his new friends.

"You can't block forever blondie, I can see you are getting tired" mocked Emerald continuing to circle and strike.

Marik grunted in anger, but she was right he needed a solution, and fast.

…

The crowd was loud, there seemed to be even support for both sides. On one end you could hear Emerald's name being yelled screamed out for it was obvious that she would probably beat the new blonde kid. However there seemed to be just about the same support for Marik. People were happy to support the underdog in this situation. It was clear Team RWBY and JNPR were supporting Marik all the way.

"COME MARIK, YOU GOTTA HIT HER BACK…USE YOUR ARMOR" yelled Ruby, unaware of Marik's problems with his armor.

"Actually that's a good question, why hasn't he used that fancy armor you guys have?" asked Jaune staring at Marik's tired expression continuing to block the sharp blades of Emerald's kamas.

Ryo could not answer this. While he had some idea of what was going on due to Bakura's assumptions with the strange disturbance within the Shadow Realm, they could not be sure. However Yugi was quick to come up with a decent answer.

"I think he just wants to see if he can fight without the armor…to test his fighting skills without it" answered Yugi.

Yugi was more concerned about Marik's temper. He knew he had one, and Emerald was slashing away it, with not just sharp weapons, but with witty comments attacking Marik's pride.

"Come on Blondie! Give up?" taunted Emerald continuing to slash away at the Millennium Rod.

"Maybe those golden ornaments are weighing you down?"

Comments like these continued to flow from Emerald's mouth as she continued to ware away at Marik's defense.

Suddenly Marik's defenses were too slow and sharp steel blade cut right across Marik's back. While to cut was not deep to cause a severe wound, it cut his shirt creating gap for all to see his back.

Gasps and faces filled with surprise or interest filled the arena for what was on Marik's back shocked everyone, and Marik was on his knees in pain.

It was not the blood from the fresh wound Emerald cut, but the scars that were already there. His back revealed an interesting tattoo, but not one of pure ink. It looked like old scars from a knife, but that was not the only shocking thing. They formed an interesting pattern. In the middle were three strange creatures, on top was a ball with wings and right below seemed to look like a cross expect it had an oval shaped loop at the top. Below the creatures were strange characters that seemed to be writing but no one could no one for sure.

"What's that on his back?" exclaimed Weiss looking at Yugi for an answer.

"…If I told you… Marik would be very upset" replied Yugi in a grim tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Blake who was focusing on Ryo for an answer.

"Let's just say Marik did not have a very nice father" continued Ryo staring at the injured Marik who was now on all fours. He knew it was not the cut from Emerald's kamas that injured him, but the fact that she revealed something to everyone. Some people were laughing at this, people like Cardin and his team laughing on how back that tattoo looked. Some were looking in horror like Professor Goodwitch who looked like she was about ready to end to match but was paralyzed in place staring at Marik's mutilated back.

But then there were people like Cin, who finally got her eye's attention off of Yugi and on to what was happening in the arena. She was staring at Marik's back but not with disgust, or fear, but with curiosity. She knew there were more to these new entries of Beacon, but how much more. What were they hiding?

"Wow! wonder how long it took to get that tattoo" asked Mercury sitting in a relaxed position next to Cin.

"It's interesting…I wonder what it means?" asked Cin.

"Good question…I am sure someone will pop the question. Should I go spy on his pals later or?" asked Mercury who was now focusing on Emerald who looked as though she did not know what to do now for she too was staring at Marik's tan backside and the strange symbol that were seemingly cut into his flesh.

"If you'd like…" replied Cin, who then moved her eyes to her top priority, Yugi.

…

"Nice tattoo there" said Emerald looking at Marik who was on all fours.

"Are you going to fight, or stare at the floor?" asked Emerald.

Marik gave no answer. It was almost as if he was watching a memory in his head.

"Well, if you are not going to fight me then-" started Emerald, her eyes now focused on the one thing that was preventing her from beating Marik in the first place, the Millennium Rod.

Emerald quickly moved and snatched the Millennium Rod from Marik's clutches, which was just enough to break him from his trance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Marik who quickly got back up, flinching from the pain in his back.

"Just taking a prize, I thought I could borrow this till you actually beat me" mocked Emerald who decided to twirl the Millennium Rod in her hand like a baton at a parade.

"That's something passed down to me through my family, you can't just have it!" yelled Marik.

Emerald thought it was a good idea to just stick her tongue out at Marik, but Marik started to charge at her.

Emerald raised one of her kamas at his head, right as he was about to tackle her she raised it right on his head.

"Touch me and I will blast you into next week" threatened Emerald who was still twirling the Rod in the other hand.

Marik was helpless, if he tried anything Emerald would surely fire away. He lost.

All of sudden something happened, a black shadow moved over Emerald feet, and she felt it.

"What the hell it touching my feet!" yelled Emerald which caused her to drop the Rod, and Marik was able to grab it in time and run as far away as he could from Emerald.

As he was running he glanced over at Ryo, who was clearly winking at him.

"Thank Ra for Bakura!" Marik thought.

Emerald was able to get in front of him however and grab on to the Rod.

"FINDERS KEEPERS!" said Emerald pulling on the Rod in her direction.

"Bull crap it's yours!" replied Marik pulling the Rod in his direction.

"You're real lucky you know that, if I didn't drop it due to a fluke I would have won it right then and there" exclaimed Emerald angrily as she pulled the Rod in her direction.

"or maybe you just suck…but there is one thing you should know about the Millennium Rod" muttered Marik.

"and what is that?" said Emerald trying to pull back the Rod from Marik's hands.

The Rod began to glow blinding everyone in the room.

"My Millennium Rod can only be controlled by one person…and that's me!"

Emerald shielded her eyes from the light, but an invisible force pushed her into the wall behind her causing the concrete to crack.

The light slowly dimmed, and revealed Marik despite looking exhausted, was the victor.

…

Marik could not be happier than to finally have dinner; despite being tired he could not pass up a good meal.

While at dinner many people came up to him congratulating or complement him.

"Wow it seems your popular tonight" stated Jaune before munching on a drumstick.

"Well, he did have a very impressive victory" added Pyrrha.

"Even after he almost got the crap beaten out of 'em too" continued Joey.

Ryo raised his glass.

"A toast, to Marik and his stunning victory against Emerald" announced Ryo.

Everyone followed suite and tapped there glasses.

"I do have a question though" said Weiss looking at Marik.

"uh, what is it?" asked Marik, hoping she wasn't going ask about the tattoo.

"What is that tattoo etched on your back?"

Ryo and Yugi's faces turned as white as Weiss' hair, Joey facepalmed, and Kaiba just looked at Weiss with slightly raised eyes.

"…I don't want to talk about it" replied Marik before continuing his meal.

"Oh…well maybe if you talk about it you'll fee-" stated Weiss before Marik snapped.

"LOOK AT MY FACE, I AM FINE ALRIGHT!" yelled Marik glaring at Weiss.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" said Weiss arguing back.

"STOP PRYING, THERE IS A LOT ABOUT ME YOU REALLY DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!" yelled Marik before storming off towards the Dining Hall door.

"What got into him?" asked Ruby.

"Yea, why does he get so angry when anyone asks him about his past?" asked Yang.

"Let's just say he did not have a very nice childhood" stated Ryo glumly.

He really wanted to explain to the others what was really wrong with Marik but that would only piss off Marik for tell them his story when it should be up to him to tell. Also the fact that they may not trust Marik anymore if he went into detail, but it was Marik's story and he should be the one to tell it not him or anyone else.

"Hope he'll be okay…" said Jaune looking sympathetic.

"He bounces back, don't worry he doesn't stay mad for long" replied Ryo before turning to eat more mashed potatoes.

All of sudden someone tapped Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi looked behind him to see a black haired girl with cinder eyes looking at him.

"Hi Yugi!" said Cin.

"Oh uh, hi…" replied Yugi not knowing how to properly respond.

"Why were you staring at Yugi the whole time during last period?" asked Joey remembering her creepily staring at Yugi and more specifically his chest which hung the Millennium Puzzle.

"…I honestly haven't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about" answered Cin.

"Course you don't…" muttered Yang.

"Yugi, if you recall I wanted to meet with you alone for a minute if that's alright, just follow me my team and I are eating down over there" stated Cin pointing down towards one of the tables that were serving different types of pasta.

"Um, sure I guess" said Yugi slowly getting up.

"Careful Yugi…" muttered Joey watching his friend follow the black haired girl.

"Why is that girl so obsessed with Yugi?" asked Yang taking an aggressive bite out of her drumstick.

"Why are you so mad that she does?" pointed out Weiss.

Ryo raised an eyebrow to this statement and realized Yugi may have made a true fan out of Yang.

"Because she's creepy, duh!" replied Yang.

"riiiiight" responded Weiss going back to her bowl of white rice.

Kaiba was trying to ignore all the nonsense that was going on at the table. He had two things on his mind at the moment, one was getting home, but that seemed like something that wasn't going to happen till they acquired enough black dust and that was up to mainly Ryo to figure out where to get some. His main priority was trying to create a working duel disk, and he had an idea on how he could get it to function with dust; however he needed some information on two more things. Firstly, how would he get the right parts to develop them in the first place? While he did notice the class that Ruby took him too had plenty of spare parts, he was not sure if they would be useful to him, and even if they were would they be enough to develop five duel disks. Secondly, he was not sure if everyone had their cards. He would pop that question tonight before bed though.

Currently he was reading a book on the connection between telephones and holograms. The Schnee Company had developed several towers throughout the world for telecommunication involving holograms. This led Kaiba to believe Weiss may know more information than she is letting on.

…

Yugi followed Cin down to her table which only sat two other people, Mercury and Emerald.

Mercury noticed the two walking towards them and waved.

"Ah, Yugi, nice to meet you again" said Mercury nodding his head.

"Nice to meet you again too" replied Yugi copying Mercury's gesture.

"Nice seeing you too, Emerald" said Yugi nodding at Emerald only to be glared at by Emerald.

"Don't mind her; she is still sore to losing to your friend of yours" chuckled Mercury only to be punched in the shoulder by Emerald.

"Speaking of friends" started Cin, sitting down next to Yugi.

"I noticed that two of your friends have something in common to you" stated Emerald.

"and that would be?" said Yugi looking confused.

"Well your friend that fought Emerald had that stick, and your other friend has that necklace, and you also have a necklace…I am just curious on what they are?" said Cin.

Yugi was a little worried, while he would probably only give as much information as he did for Ruby and the rest of his new friends, he still wanted to be careful.

"Well, they are called the Millennium Items" started Yugi.

"and they are ancient relics for a lost civilization" said Yugi still trying to be as vague as possible.

"Wow, ancient civilization huh?" responded Mercury staring at his reflection through the Millennium Puzzle.

"How old are they, if you know?" asked Emerald who was starting to look interested in the conversation.

"About 5,000 thousand years old…" replied Yugi.

Mercury whistled in awe.

"Wow, that is old" exclaimed Mercury.

"So 5,000 year old relics from a lost civilization made of seemingly pure gold? Do they have any abilities, like your friend's stick?"

Yugi forgot about Marik activating his Rod during the fight, however most people that was because of his semblance. Problem with that theory is that he hasn't discovered his semblance yet. But it was a good enough story to cover that up, but either that lie had not made it to Cin and her team or they did not believe it.

"That was because of his semblance, not the Rod" started Yugi.

"The items themselves do not have powers, that would be silly" said Yugi starting to chuckle.

"Yea, that would be completely nuts" replied Mercury.

"Oh that's a shame, sorry for being a little too curious Yugi, I am just so interested on ancient cultures and art, and your items caught my eye" said Cin.

"Oh I see, no problem" responded Yugi.

"Well, I better get back to my friends, I am sure I will see you guys around" said Yugi getting out of his seat.

"Of course, feel free to say hello anytime" replied Cin watching Yugi nod and walk back towards the seat his friends were sitting down the hall.

"He is lying…" said Mercury.

"Obviously" replied Cin.

"His "Millennium Item" glowed on its own, I did not feel anything that felt even close to a semblance" said Emerald.

"They will slip up in time, we just need to wait and gain there trust" muttered Cinder before smiling with a grin that could only spell evil.

…

Yugi walked down the hall, he still felt worried about Cin being so curious about the items.

"Is she being honest? Or is there more than that?" thought Yugi.

Yugi continued to walk but was then stopped by someone who was at least 3 times his size.

"Wow you're really small close up" said the tall and built boy.

"Aren't you Cardin?" asked Yugi now recognizing who he was.

"Oh so you recognize me, good!" exclaimed Cardin.

Cardin picked up Yugi by the shirt and held him up for all of his teammates could see.

"So you're the kid that took on one hundred beowolves and won?" said one member.

"Not impressed, I could take on at least two hundred" said another.

Cardin was laughing at his friend's comments, but then noticed Yugi's shiny necklace.

"I see you're also into the jewelry thing like the rest of your friends" chuckled Cardin.

"Can you let me go please?" asked Yugi politely.

Cardin and his friends laughed at this.

"Wow, you are pathetic, but you know what, I will let you go but for a price" said Cardin who put Yugi down, but then quickly pulled off Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" yelled Yugi trying to reach for the Puzzle which was way too far for him to reach.

This made Cardin and his friends laugh even harder.

"Not unless you do us a fav-"Cardin was interrupted by being tackled by Joey Wheeler.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT" said Joey continuing to pound at Cardin's head.

Cardin head-butted Joey causing Joey to flinch and then was punched in the head.

"Trying to play hero for your friend, Wheeler is it?" said Cardin getting up off the ground.

Cardin was about to kick him but Joey quickly jumped up and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could causing the air to be knocked out of Cardin.

Soon after this people were surrounding the two boys yelling "Fight! Fight!Fight" or cheering for a particular person, however as soon as Joey was starting to get the upper hand Cardin's team jumped in by holding Joey's arms, and having one of them punch him in the stomach.

Yugi could only sit and watch and Cardin still had his puzzle.

However a certain orange haired girl pushed everyone in the crowd out the way.

"LEG BREAKING TIME!" yelled Nora, as Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren glared at Cardin.

"CARDIN I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY FRIEND'S ALONE!" yelled Jaune looking angry.

"Sorry "Jauney" boy, but this is different" said Cardin.

"Ozpin let this people come right in, while it took the rest of us years to just too even be simply accepted" exclaimed Cardin.

"So, hurting them is going to get Ozpin to make them leave!? I hardly think he would do that?" replied Pyrrha.

"True, but no one says they won't leave if we give them living hell!" responded Cardin before grabbing Joey's nose and twisting it sideways.

"You guys touch me, I will break his nose!" said Cardin.

"You won't!" exclaimed Jaune.

All of sudden a trading card zipped through like bullet hitting Cardin's wrist.

"You're all really stupid you know that" said Kaiba marching in.

Cardin was holding his wrist in pain to see the angry CEO glaring at him.

"Touch the dork, and you will be one, now get lost before I really get angry" exclaimed Kaiba.

Cardin charged and tried to punch Kaiba, only for Kaiba for move out of the way slightly and Cardin to run right past him; Kaiba then grabbed him by the back of the collar and pushed him to the floor causing him to fall.

Kaiba then turned to Cardin's teammates and glared at them.

"You and what army?" asked one of Cardin's hooligans in a threatening tone.

"Ladies, mind showing these dweebs a lesson" asked Kaiba.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walked up behind Kaiba ready to beat on the rest of Cardin's team.

"Oh I am soooo going to enjoy this" said Yang cracking her knuckles.

Cardin quickly got up, and threw the Puzzle at Ryo who was standing behind Jaune and Pyrrha before running off toward the Dining Hall door.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Cardin.

His team quickly let Joey go to follow Cardin.

"Wait up Cardin!" yelled one of them.

Everyone clapped that Kaiba, Team JNPR and RWBY for standing up to Cardin.

"Need a hand, mutt?" asked Kaiba gesturing his hand to help Joey up from the floor.

Joey despite wanting to punch Kaiba for calling a mutt yet again, he was grateful for helping him up.

"Thanks" said Joey.

"Next time think with your head instead of your fists, while you may have given Cardin a headache you were clearly outnumbered there" replied Kaiba.

"I have taken on a ton of people at once and won before!" said Joey remembering his time being a gang before he met Yugi.

"Maybe, but you're in a school where people are trained to fight, remember that" said Kaiba.

Ryo walked over to Yugi to hand him his Puzzle.

"Here you go Yugi!" said Ryo.

"Thanks Ryo" replied Yugi with a smile despite a few scratches on his face.

"You okay Yugi" asked Yang.

"Hm, yea I am fine, all he did was pick me up by my collar and take my Puzzle" replied Yugi trying to reassure he wasn't seriously injured or anything.

*MINDLINK*

"Who knows what the Pharaoh would have done to them" said Bakura to Ryo before laughing at the idea.

*MINDLINK END*

"Maybe you shouldn't wear that Puzzle all the time, seems to me it's more of a problem than a fashion statement" suggested Weiss.

"I can't do that, its memories sake I can't just leave it somewhere" replied Yugi with a frown.

It also had the spirit of a five thousand year old king that saved the world that happened to be one of his closest friends ever; however he was definitely not going to reveal the secrets of the Puzzle. While he trust his new friends, who knows how they would react.

Yugi put the Puzzle back around his neck and as soon as he put it on he heard the Pharaoh asking if he was alright.

*MINDLINK*

"YUGI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" asked The Pharaoh.

"Yea, I am fine, thanks to our friend of course" replied Yugi.

"If I knew he was going to take our Puzzle I would have swit-"started Yami.

"Look if you did switch they would noticed the difference and blown our cover…While I am concerned about losing the Puzzle especially now that Cin is interested in it for who knows what reason" replied Yugi.

"I don't trust her Yugi…all I sense from her is hatred as if her heart is completely eclipsed by darkness" said Yami in a glum tone.

"Look…we have been in tough spots before, we'll make it through this, I know it's harder for you to protect me, but with our friends here we can do this!" said Yugi trying to cheer Yami up.

"You're right, we should have faith in them…speaking of which, when we get to the dorm we need to talk to the other" said Yami.

*MINDLINK END*

"Um, Yugi, you land on the floor to hard and knock out or.." ask Yang waving her hand in front of Yugi's face.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out…" admitted Yugi.

"Nah its fine, just looks weird when you're staring at an empty bowl of pudding" said Yami starting to laugh.

Yugi then noticed he was indeed looking at a bowl of pudding that whole time talking to his alter ego, and started to laugh.

"Anyway, we should probably get some shut eye" said Joey yawning.

"To the dog house you go…" said Kaiba starting to walk towards the dining hall door.

"KAIBA I SWEAR!" yelled Joey.

"Swearing is something dogs can't do, they can bark, so bark away mutt" replied Kaiba picking up his pace so Joey could not catch up to him.

"KAIBA GET BACK HERE!" yelled Joey jogging after him.

"I am glad they like each other so much" said Weiss sarcastically.

"They like each other, it's just they have conflicting backgrounds" admitted Yugi.

"Not to mention they have too much pride to actually say an actual nice thing to one another" added Ryo.

"Speaking of pride, where did Marik run off too?" asked Ruby.

"He's probably in the dorm, or he is taking a walk somewhere" replied Yugi.

"Well then, we should head towards the dorms, I want to apologize for getting him mad" added Weiss.

"Don't be hard on yourself, he is like that to everyone…as we said his childhood was, uh, miserable to put it mildly" replied Ryo thinking about Marik's disturbing childhood and the many awful stories he told.

"Well, I still want to apologize" insisted Weiss.

"Wow, your being nice for once, Weiss" said Ruby sticking her tongue out.

"I can be nice when I want too, Ruby!" pouted Weiss before walking ahead.

"Well now I know everyone is tired…everyone is cranky" said Yugi.

Everyone chuckled and then headed off towards there dorms.

…

Team JNRP said goodnight to Team RWBY and Team DMNO before heading into their dorm.

Team DMNO opened their dorm only to find 2 empty and messy bunk beds.

"Wow and I thought Jaune was disorganized" commented Blake.

Marik was nowhere to be found in the dorms.

"Well he isn't here" said Ryo.

"He must be wandering somewhere" said Joey.

"Man did I really make him that upset?" asked Weiss.

"As I said before, he does this to everyone just try not to mention his past or tattoo" replied Ryo.

"I am going to try and look for him" added Ryo.

"Want any help?" asked Yugi.

"No, you guys get some sleep, I got this on my own" replied Ryo winking at Yugi.

"You can say sorry if you want in the morning" said Ryo to Weiss.

"Well, okay then" said Weiss looking a little depressed.

"Again, you don't have to feel so bad" insisted Ryo.

"Marik is temperamental , it's who he is"

"Actually Ryo, I am not so tired yet so I will help you" said Blake.

"Uh, you sure?" asked Ryo.

Blake nodded as to say yes.

"Well *Yawn* okay you two, good luck finding him" said Ruby before opening the door to her and her teams dorm.

"Alright, goodnight guys" said Ryo before him and Blake walked down the hallway.

Goodnights were exchanged between the rest of the groups before they headed to there respective beds.

…

Ryo quickly pulled out his Ring and as soon as he did the eye in the center glowed slightly and Bakura was in control.

"Long time no see" said Blake who now knew that it was no longer Ryo that stood before her but Bakura instead.

"You're already getting used to the switching thing, good" replied Bakura.

"So what is wrong with Marik" asked Blake walking next to Bakura.

"Look, while I know I promised to be honest with you, it's up to Marik to share his personal story with everyone not me" stated Bakura holding up the Ring which was searching for Marik.

"I may be a thief, but I do have some honor and one is keeping my word" admitted Bakura.

Blake looked a little disappointed she was curious, but she understood where Bakura was coming from

"Seems the Ring is pointing to Ozpin's tower" said Bakura looking at the elevator that his Ring led him too.

"Why would he be in Ozpin's office?" asked Blake.

"That's a good question…" replied Bakura.

Bakura pushed the button on the elevator and the doors slowly opened, and the two walked inside and pushed the button to Ozpin's floor.

The elevator began to rise.

"Mind if I ask another question?" asked Blake.

"Like I have a choice?" mocked Bakura grinning.

Blake made a face but continued to ask her question.

"During Marik's battle with Emerald something caused her to get startled and drop his Millennium Item? Do you know what happened?" asked Blake.

Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out a trading card with the name "Souls of the Forgotten" with the picture of strange ghostly faces hiding is what looked like purplish shadows.

"I asked for some help from some of my spirit friends" said Bakura continuing to grin.

"So you interfered with his fight, you do realize if anyone found out you could get suspended or worse expelled from Beacon, right?" scolded Blake.

"True, however Marik's wellbeing is worth more than a measly spot in this bloody school besides seeing that overly confident girl squirm was funny" said Bakura.

The elevator reached Ozpin's floor causing the metallic doors to slide open and revealed a narrow hallway.

"Are you sure he is up here?" asked Blake.

"According to the ring…yes" replied Bakura slowly walking towards Professor Ozpin's office.

It was late, so who knew if he was actually there, but he heard two voices, and one was laughing.

"That sounds like…Ozpin..." said Blake also hearing the two voices.

"…and the other sounds distinctly like Marik's stupid voice" muttered Bakura.

Bakura knocked on the door and quickly switch places with Ryo and put the Millennium Ring down.

The door opened to see Professor Ozpin smiling at them.

"A little late for visit, isn't it?" said Ozpin with a smile.

"We were just looking for Marik, he wasn't our dorm" admitted Ryo.

"Well, you have come to the right place" said Ozpin, "please come in"

The faunus and the albino walked in and saw Marik sitting at Ozpin's desk drinking a cup of coffee and in front of him a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh hi guys, how did you know to find me her- oh wait I know" said Marik winking at Ryo.

"You had us worried you know" muttered Blake.

"Oh really, sorry but uh I got bored in the dorm and decided to take a walk and I ended up walk into Professor Ozpin" said Marik taking a bite out of another cookie.

"Are you okay from dinner?" asked Ryo.

"Oh yes I am fine, just needed to walk it off" replied Marik sipping more coffee.

"Weiss seems to think you're still mad at her" added Blake.

Marik started to laugh.

"Oh really, well I am fine now, she didn't know so she's off the hook" replied Marik grinning.

"Well tell her that tomorrow" said Blake looking at how fast Marik was devouring the cookies before him.

It sounded like Marik said "alright" but it was hard to tell with eight cookies in his mouth at once.

"Not that it is any of my business did Weiss do something to Marik?" asked Ozpin sipping his coffee.

"Oh, no…well sort of but it's all better now" said Ryo looking at Ozpin.

Ozpin walked to the front of his desk and sat down.

"I heard about your tussle today with Emerald, Marik" said Ozpin taking another sip of his coffee.

Marik swallowed his cookies the wrong way causing him to go into a coughing fit.

Blake pat him on the back, helping him calm his coughing.

"Oh, *COUGH* really, what did you hear?" asked Marik trying to stop coughing.

"Well I heard you did an impressive job, despite not using your armor" said Ozpin.

"Oh well, uh, I had difficulties with the armor so I had to think of a plan "B"" said Marik sweating a little.

"We were worried there for a while, Emerald was really getting to you" stated Ryo.

"I am sure she was just in the heat of battle, both of us said some awful things to each other" replied Marik.

"Professor Goodwitch also told me that you had a strange reaction when she sliced the back of your shirt" added Ozpin pouring some milk into his coffee.

Marik was silent for a moment before answering.

"…My back is covered in a tattoo I did not want and all it reminds me of is all the wrongful things I did and my childhood" replied Marik looking glum staring blankly at the window behind the grey-haired headmaster.

"But you're not like that anymore Marik… you're one of the best people I know" said Ryo trying to lift Marik's spirits.

"…thanks Ryo, but even though I have tried to amend the sins I have committed it still feels as though I am not forgiven sometimes, like there is so much more I have to do" admitted Marik looking down at his empty plate of cookies in front on him.

"I know you do not want people to pry Marik" started Ozpin.

"But perhaps its best that you let the people around you help you" said Ozpin taking another sip of his coffee.

"We have all made mistakes, some worse than others and I am included in that equation" continued Professor Ozpin placing the cup half full of coffee back down on the table.

All of a sudden someone knocked at Professor Ozpin's door.

"Come in!" said Professor Ozpin raising his voice mildly.

The door opened.

"Ah, James, what brings you here on such a late noticed" said the gray haired professor.

"Ah, Oz, but there is something we need to discuss…oh you have guests" realized the dark haired general.

James Ironwood was not only a prestigious general, but he too was a headmaster of the school over in Atlas. It's not normal for other headmasters to be present however Ozpin was running the Vytal Festival this year, and the two happened to be close friends. He was more compared to Ozpin, but was just as neat looking. Wearing a white coat, and a red tie, hair slicked back which was graying on the sides.

"Children, I would like you to meet General Ironwood, headmaster of the school over in Atlas" stated Ozpin.

"Oh, hello" said Ryo looking at the man.

Marik just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Nice to meet you" replied Ironwood.

"Actually aren't you the children Ozpin allowed in recently?" asked Ironwood raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, that's us" replied Marik.

"I am impressed with your skills very few first years could successfully take on a Goliath and win" said Ironwood sounding enthusiastic.

"Thank you" replied Ryo bowing his head.

"Well we don't want to disturb your meeting if it's that important so we'll leave, it's getting late anyway" said Marik getting out of his chair.

"Alright, have a good night" said Ozpin watching the trio wave and leave the room.

The room was quiet for a moment before Ironwood spoke.

"I'm surprised you let students in at such short notice Oz" stated Ironwood raising an eyebrow.

"I am surprised at myself, but there is something about them I have never seen before, especially in two of them in particular" said Ozpin.

"You were always one to find potential in anyone, Oz" replied Ironwood.

"I'm also surprised you brought your army halfway across the continent" added Ozpin giving Ironwood a bit of a glare.

"I understand traveling has become more difficult but-" started Ozpin sounding concerned.

"Oz, you know that's why I brought them here" interjected Ironwood who pulled out a small tablet from his pocket.

"Anyway, I received message from Qrow" announced the general.

"Did he have any important information?" asked Ozpin walking towards the window looking out towards night filled sky.

"He says that someone from the White Fang, or what he thinks are associated with the White Fang, were hanging around an Island of the coast of Vacuo which has ruins from when according to legend man first fought the Grimm" reported Ironwood walking closer to Ozpin.

"Why would they hang around a bunch of old ruins, they only seem interesting in stealing from dust shops and port, as well as military equipment" asked Ironwood looking confused.

"Perhaps someone or something new has caught there interest…" said Ozpin gazing at the lights of Vale in the distance.

"Maybe I should send some of my men an-" started Ironwood.

"NO!" yelled Ozpin turning around abruptly.

"We are at a time of peace, and we'll give off the wrong impression, James…We do not know much about what is going on and we can't do much with so little information" muttered Ozpin.

"Oz…We can't just sit around and do nothing…" said Ironwood who was slightly taken back by Ozpin snapping at him. Ozpin was usually cool and collected; it's a side he has never really seen.

"…The Vytal Festival is in three weeks, we do not want to give off the wrong impression, and shows of power like this will do just that" said Ozpin.

"But if what Qrow said is true about the White Fang being in Vale then-" started Ironwood.

"If what he said is true, then we we'll handle it tactfully" interjected Ozpin.

"It's the Vytal festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace, so I suggest you don't scare people by transporting your soldiers half way across the continent" added Ozpin.

"I am just trying to be cautious" commented the general.

"As am I, that is why we are training the best hunters and huntresses we can" said Ozpin with pride.

"Believe me, I am" replied Ironwood.

Ironwood started walking towards the door of the Ozpin's office but before he left he had one question to ask.

"But ask yourself this?" started the general.

"Do you honestly think your children can win a war?" asked Ironwood before leaving Ozpin's office.

Ozpin sat down back at his desk.

"I hope they never have too" he said to himself.

…

A week went by, and Team DMNO got used to their classes…for the most part. Classes were going for most of the group. Joey was having trouble staying awake and had detention with Professor Port several times. Marik was also having problems, for one people kept talking or asking him about his tattoo, and these were random people asking. At first he would just ignore them, but Cardin caught wind of this and decided to reference this at Oobleck's class who at time coincidently was talking about Hunter and Huntress symbols and some of them were worn as tattoo's or jewelry. This cause Marik to snap and threatened to draw on his face with a knife, which caused both him and Cardin to have detention.

Blake found herself hanging around Ryo, Bakura and Marik a lot after class. They mainly wanted to get revenge on Cardin which involved tearing the door knob off of their dorm and replacing it with cement so they couldn't open it. They would also knock on his door late at night and run off. Bakura also thought it was a good idea to send "The Ghost of Fled Dreams" to visit him at 3 in the morning, which caused screaming to come from the room for almost half the night. When dawn broke, they apparently told Professor Goodwitch about having "ghosts" in there room, which Goodwitch went on a speech on how ghosts do not exist, and calling Team CRDL childish which caused everyone in the area to laugh. This led to rumors about how Cardin seeing mythical creatures such as "the three headed beowolf" and the "king hurdri".

Yugi and Joey started hanging around Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang a lot. While after a week Yugi got a hang of the school, Yang still insisted on helping him around the school. Yugi didn't mind however but she tended to hover over him like a mother. During Oobleck's class Cardin threw a paper airplane into his hair which caused him and his team to giggle. When Oobleck wasn't looking Yang took a text book and thrww it at Cardin's face causing him to yell out in pain, which got Oobleck's attention and ended up getting detention for "disrupting the class".

Joey figured out Jaune had a thing for Weiss and tried giving him advice, which all ended up back firing. For example he told Jaune he should try to leave a trail of chocolate bars to the upstairs observatory which had a nice view. However Nora found the bars, and ate them all. Joey also tried talking Weiss into giving Jaune a chance, but that also backfired and pulled a word out of Kaiba's dictionary and called Joey a mutt. Joey found he had his own crush, which was Yang. However she too had absolutely no interest in him. One day during class she noticed him staring at her and then she noticed the angles of his eyes were looking at her "gauntlets". After class she punched so hard he flew into the wall face first causing everyone else to laugh. "What did I tell you about doing that!?" yelled Yang before storming off.

Kaiba did his best to stay away from everybody but that did not go as planned. Sometimes in the dorm things would get noisy when he was reading so he would storm off into the library. However Weiss and Ruby kept pestering him about his "project", which he kept saying "It'll be done when it's done, now scram!" However he found Ruby quite useful in identifying certain parts and there functions. While her main forte was weapons and weapon design, she was able to help him out a lot, so much so that Kaiba started pestering her with questions. While she didn't mind, it was starting to get one everyone else's nerves when he started asking her at 1 in the morning about photon production with yellow dust, which caused Yang to rant about beauty sleep and slamming the door in his face.

Today however Ruby found that the rest of her team was busy. Weiss had to meet with Professor Port about an extra credit assignment, and she felt she deserved an "A+" rather than an "A" on her exam. Blake was probably in the library reading, or watch Marik and Ryo do something they probably shouldn't. Yang went to go practice with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. Kaiba was probably being aloof somewhere, who honestly knew where he was. So it seemed like a boring day or so she thought.

"Hey Rub'" said Joey noticing her down the hall.

"Oh hey what's up guy" said Ruby jogging over to Yugi and Joey.

"Yugi and I are going to go play a game, if you wanna come along" announced Joey.

"…and it's something we haven't played in a loooong time" continued Joey grinning.

"Yea, it has been a good while" replied Yugi.

"Sure, sounds fun" said Ruby smiling, and happy she wouldn't alone for the afternoon.

…

The three went into the library and found and sat at an empty table.

"Alright Yug' prepare to lose" said Joey pulling out a deck of cards.

"We'll see Joey, we'll see" replied Yugi smiling, and also pulling out a deck of cards.

"Um, so what game is this?" asked Ruby looking confused.

"It's called Duel Monsters" replied Yugi, drawing a hand of five cards from his deck.

Joey did the same and drew 5 cards as well.

"You wanna go first Yug'" asked Joey looking at his hand.

"Sure!" answered Yugi drawing an extra card.

Ruby peeked over Yugi's shoulder and looked at the array of different cards.

"Wow these are cool? So do you fight each other's monsters" asked Ruby.

"Basically yea, but you can also set traps as well as activate spell" replied Yugi placing one card face down.

"I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" said Yugi placing the card on the table.

"Hey that's a cool card!" said Ruby looking at the card placed on the field.

"Oh yea, well check out this bad boy!" exclaimed Joey.

"I summon Ax Raider in attack mode!"

"Now, go slice and dice his Celtic guardian!" commanded Joey.

Yugi put his Guardian in the graveyard, and subtracted 300 points from the calculator.

"Why did you remove points from your calculator?" asked Ruby looking puzzled.

"Well his Ax Raider has 1700 attack points while mine has 1400, so the difference is 300, so that is subtracted from my life points which is on my calculator here" replied Yugi.

"…But I am not done yet!" exclaimed Yugi revealing his trap card.

"I activate rope of life, which brings my Celtic Guardian back to the field for the cost of my entire hand"

Yugi slapped the rest of the cards in his hand to the graveyard.

"Damn it" muttered Joey.

"He also gets an attack point bonus of 800 points, giving him a grand total of 2200 point" explained Yugi.

"I place 2 cards face down before I finish my turn. Your move Yug'"

"Not like you can do much with no cards" pointed Joey looking smug.

Yugi drew one card from the top of his deck and grinned.

"Oh really Joey, sometimes one card can change everything, so I play Card of Sanctity which allows us to both draw till we have 6 cards in our hand" proclaimed Yugi.

Yugi and Joey both drew till they had 6 cards in their hand.

"Now, I play monster reborn, which allows me to bring one monster back from the graveyard and I choose the Dark Magician Girl!" said Yugi pulling out that card from his discard pile.

The Duel went on for about 45 minutes more, till Yugi pulled off a win the Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior.

"Wow that was SO COOL" said Ruby looking excited.

"I wanna play!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Hey why not, I could go another round" proclaimed Joey.

"Alright, I will let you use my deck Ruby" said Yugi handing her his deck.

"Okay let's go!" said Ruby drawing 5 cards and pumping her fist.

This game was shorter but Joey ended up beating her barely with just 500 life points left with Jinzo.

"Aww, man…" murmured Ruby glumly.

"It's okay Ruby, you did awesome for your first dueling match" reassured Yugi.

"Yea, you almost did beat me there, but Jinzo saved me there" commented Joey scratching the back of his head.

"Hey what are you nerds doing?" asked Yang walking over.

"Yugi and Joey were teaching me how this card game duel monsters" replied Ruby.

"Duel Monsters you say? Never heard of it" said Yang picking up a card from Joey's deck which happened to be the Cyber Harpie Lady Mai Valentine gave him at the end of Battle City.

"Wow nice card Joey" stated Yang taking a liking to Joey's card.

"Thanks a good friend of mine gave that one "replied Joey.

"Anyway, Yugi kicked Joey's butt" said Ruby before sticking her tongue at Joey.

"Eh, it's no surprise, where we come from Yugi is known as "The King of Games"" explained Joey.

"Joey I am not that good, just been well lucky I guess" answered Yugi blushing a little.

"Oh so you're good at games, Yugi?" asked Yang.

"Just a tad I guess my house is literally a game shop so I guess I was just brought up loving games" said Yugi smiling thinking about his grandfather teaching him about many different games, especially duel monsters.

"WOW YOU LIVE IN A GAME STORE! I WANNA GO!" said Ruby sounding ready to take off to "Domino Island" right away.

"Yea, Yug's grandpa runs it, he's a really cool guy, he's the guy that taught me how to play Duel Monster" admitted Joey.

"Well if you all are into games, usually for the girls and I we play a game called Conquer The Kingdoms of Remnant, so if guys want to play tonight you guys can come over?" suggested Yang.

"Sure, sounds fun" said the King of Games, who was excited to try out a new game.

"Am I invited too?" asked Joey giving puppy dog eyes at Yang.

"I guess…"started Yang, before her eyes turned red and an excessive amount of heat was released from her body.

"But try anything and I will toss you out a window!" scolded Yang before walking away.

"Wow she really doesn't like you" stated Yugi watching Yang leave the library.

"She'll get over it, Joey, just apologize to her at some point, okay?" said Ruby getting out of her chair.

"Where are you going?" asked Joey looking confused.

"Um, look at the clock?" said Ruby pointing to the clock hanging the wall behind one of the return counters.

"Oh, geez, its dinner time?" said Joey quickly picking up his deck and book out of the library leaving Yugi and Ruby in his dust.

"How did he forget?" said Ruby.

Yugi laughed, before the two swiftly headed towards the dining hall.

…

Ryo, Marik and Blake were heading back towards Blake's dorm, both Ryo and Marik each carrying a pile of books for Blake.

"Why do you need so many blasted books?" asked Marik almost causing his pile to tip over.

"Cause I like to read?" answered Blake raising an eyebrow.

"Well duh…that was obvious" said Marik arguing back.

"Stop complaining, we're almost at my dorm" said Blake walking down the hall being followed by the platinum blonde and the albino.

Blake opened her dorm and let the two boys inside.

"Wow you're having them carry books for you now" said Weiss who was doing homework inside.

"Well, they offered" replied Blake as the two boys struggled to carry the giant piles of books in.

"Correction Blake, Ryo offered, I got dragged into th-ahh" Marik accidently tripped causing the books to fall on Weiss.

"WEISS YOU OKAY!?" asked Blake as Weiss was covered in a pile of books

Ryo quickly put his pile down and pulled Weiss out the pile of book.

"You alright there?" asked Ryo.

"Yea..yea I am fine, no wonder they call knowledge the strongest weapon though" said Weiss smirking.

Ryo rolled his eyes, and Marik start laughing way too hard.

"Oh I get it, it's because you got hit with books, and books have-"

"Hey, don't ruin my joke!" said Weiss.

"Plus I should throw you out that window for dropping those books on me" said Weiss getting in Marik's face.

"Hey that was not my fault, I tripped…" started Marik.

"…on air" interrupted Ryo, who was being controlled by Bakura to say that.

"I swear Ryo I will make you trip down a flight of stairs in a minute" shouted Marik.

"Oh and one more thing Marik…"started Weiss.

"What?" asked Marik, starting to pick up some of the books he dropped.

"Remember about a week ago when I mad you made when I mentioned your tattoo, well I just wanted to say sorry…"

"It's okay, I know you were only trying to be nice, if you weren't I would have done to you what we did to Cardin today!" replied Marik with pride.

"Oh what did you two do this time?" said Blake folding her arms.

"Well, we saw him picking on this girl with bunny ears at lunch, so we took those chocolate pies and put hot dogs in them and threw them at him" said Marik folding his arms and grinning.

"…and Ryo got him straight in the face" continued Marik looking at Ryo.

Ryo just sighed.

"Ryo I didn't take you as the type" said Weiss looking surprised.

"Well I couldn't stand around and let Cardin pick on that girl, and well Marik kind of forced me" replied Ryo.

"He is picking on her again, I thought Jaune scared his off from doing that?" asked Weiss.

"Apparently he digressed" stated Ryo.

"Wait, wait, Jaune scared him off, the kid who doesn't even know how to tie his own shoe laces, that Jaune?" asked Marik looking shocked.

"Yea, if you can believe it, Cardin was bullying him and somehow Jaune saved him when we went on a field trip from an Ursa" replied Blake trying to remember what happened.

"Wow, Jaune ain't that bad after all" said Marik.

"Apparently Pyrrha has been helping him train" replied Weiss.

"Apparently he also has a crush on you as well" said Marik smirking.

"Most guys only want to price tag of my name" avowed Weiss turning her head.

"Besides, there is another guy I have in mind" replied Weiss blushing.

"Can I guess who it is?" asked Marik.

"No" said Weiss.

"Is it Joey?" asked Marik.

"Ew, No" retorted Weiss.

"Ren?"

"No!" shouted Weiss.

"How about Yugi?" said Marik continuing to say names still she gave some hint.

"He's cute, but…NO"

"Kaiba?" suggested Marik grinning at that one.

"uh how abboooout…NO!"

"hmmm…oh it's Ryo then!?"

"Wait what!?" asked Ryo looking confused.

"Uh…I like his accent but NO" declaimed Weiss.

"You think I am just going to tell you who it is by guessing random name!?" asked Weiss looking angry.

Marik thought for a moment.

"OH SO YOU LIKE ME, COME HER DARLING" joked Marik, however this was Weiss' tipping point and picked up a book and started hitting him with it.

"Hey stop that hurts!" wailed Marik.

"How dare you insinuate that!?" yelled Weiss still continuing to hit Marik with the book.

"Such children" muttered Ryo shaking his head.

"Agreed" said Blake watching the platinum crawl under Weiss and Yang's bed for protection.

*MINDLINK*

"Ryo, while Marik is getting beat by a textbook we should probably go scout for a place where we can gather more black dust" suggest Bakura.

"Do you have an idea on where we can get more?" asked Ryo.

"Possibly, do you remember that general from that school Ozpin introduced us to?" replied Bakura.

"Yea, why?" asked Ryo.

"He brought his entire fleet with him according to the Millennium Eye" replied Bakura.

"WAIT YOU BROUGHT THE MILLENIUM EYE, SINCE WHEN?" asked Ryo with a shocked expression.

"Ryo, do you think I am going to just leave this lying around, of course I kept this with us, it's been quite useful here" replied Bakura.

"I have been keeping it your back pocket for a while now" added Bakura.

"…you know I hate that thing "said Ryo sounding displeased.

"Is it because it was in Pegasus' eye socket, and I plopped it right out" asked Bakura sounding pleased with what he has done.

"..Stop, I do not want to hear more, just go on about what is possibly one the general's ship" said Ryo trying to get the idea of Bakura removing someone's eye out of his head.

"One of his ships has a cargo hold, some of the contents should be dust, now whether it's black dust or not…I am not sure, however it might be worth the risk to check it out" suggest Bakura.

"…I think you are just looking for another reason to go steal something "stated Ryo.

"Even the King of Thieves needs exercise, you better focus back in Blake is waving her head in front of your face" pointed out Bakura.

*MINDLINK END*

"Um Ryo, you there?" asked Blake waving her hand in front of Ryo's face.

Ryo focuses back in.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out again" said Ryo scratching the back of his head.

"OH CRAP!" exclaimed Marik looking at the clock.

"What?" asked Ryo.

"It's dinner time, we better move it before the Mac N' Cheese is gone again!" yelled Marik before running straight out the door.

"Marik's a weirdo" said Weiss.

"You wouldn't be the first to say that Weiss" remarked Ryo before leaving the room to go after Marik followed by Blake and Weiss.

…

Dinner was normal to say the least, no arguments, no visiting Cinder, and no Cardin. Yugi and Joey explain more of intricate rules of Duel Monsters which also attracted Yang, Kaiba, Marik, and Ryo's attention.

"Oh so you guys dueled, damn it, you guys should of invited me, I am soo in the mood to kick someone butt" said Marik pulling out his cards.

"Soooo…Ryo, you, me Duel, now!" yelled Marik slapping his cards on the table.

*MINDLINK*  
>"Ryo, let me handle him?" asked Bakura.<p>

"What about blowing our cover?" asked Ryo concerned about people noticing the change.

"I am only partially control you, so your voice and most of your looks will stay the same" replied Bakura trying to convince Ryo to let him have some fun.

"Fine, but pull a Shadow Game and I am serious going to kill you!" exclaimed Ryo.

"Pftt, you won't" laughed Bakura.

*MINDLINK END*

Ryo's Ring glowed dimly enough for only Marik to notice. Marik smiled for he knew he was in for a treat.

"So, "Ryo" ready for your ass kicking" asked Marik.

"As likely as you wearing a shirt that covers your entire torso" replied "Ryo" laughing.

While he looked like Ryo, to most still, and sounded like Ryo there was something in his voice that made him sound more deviant and Blake picked up on it.

"So he is able to manipulate Ryo too?" Blake thought to herself.

"So wait what is "Duel Monsters"" asked Jaune.

"It's a card game where people battle with monsters and whoever has 0 points first loses" replied Yugi happy to explain his favorite game.

"Well, that's just a basic summary, as we were explainin' to Ruby it's much more complicated than that" added Joey watch Marik and Ryo duel.

"I like strategy games it looks like fun" commented Jaune looking at Ryo and Marik studying their hands.

"Pfft, too bad you stink at them" commented Weiss.

"Oh yea Ice Queen, fine you and me have a duel" said Jaune ready regain his pride from the white haired snotty girl.

"Umm, does it look like I have any cards and I highly doubt you do either?" said Weiss glaring at Jaune.

"Well maybe we could borrow cards, hey Kaiba do you have any I could borrow?" asked Jaune.

Kaiba moved his eyes just above the book he was reading and gave Jaune a death glare as if to say no, before his eyes continued back on the pages in his book.

"Well I guess that's a no" pointed out Weiss.

"Um, Joey, Yugi could we borrow your cards?" begged Jaune.

"Sure, just don't lose 'em" said Joey, "But I wanna watch Marik and Ryo's duel first, you should watch too, so you can learn a few things" continued Joey before turning his head.

"Are you done, can we duel now, yes, GOOD!" said Marik looking irritated.

"I'll go first" said Ryo drawing a card.

"First I summon my headless night in attack mode!" said Ryo placing a card down which indeed had the picture of a knight with pale armor and not having a head.

"…and then I play two cards face down" announced Ryo.

"Your turn, Marik" stated Ryo.

"That all you got there Fluffy?" remarked Marik drawing a card from his deck.

"I summon Revival Jam!" said Marik placing a card with a blue monster with no recognizable facial features on the field.

….

The Duel went on for about a half hour and this attracted people from the surrounding tables to watch. They found the game interesting.

However Ryo ended up victorious against Marik using his army of ghosts, and fiends to win it all.

"Damn it, I hate your Diabound" muttered Marik as he put away his cards.

"Better luck next time, blondie" mocked Ryo putting away his cards as well.

"Wow Ryo, you have some creepy cards" remarked Jaune, noticing most of the cards were ghosts or fiends.

"Seems both your decks had a running strategy or theme" noticed Blake.

"That's true, most duelists have a particular strategy to go with their deck" replied Yugi.

The bell rang which meant dinner was over.

"Oh guys, since we are all in the game mood we should play Conquering Remnant" suggested Yang.

"Conquering Remnant?" asked Ryo.

"Yep, I invited Yugi and Joey to come play if you guys want to come?" invited Yang.

"Sure!" said Jaune.

"YEA BOARD GAME NIGHT!" yelled Nora spinning around Ren.

"Alright then, to Yang's dorm it is" stated Pyrrha.

"You dweebs can go do that, I have some business to attend to" said Kaiba who abruptly took off.

"He's no fun" commented Nora.

"Actually guys, I have something to do as well" said Ryo remembering what Bakura asked him.

"What could you possibly have to do at this hour?" asked Marik.

"More than you that's for sure, Marik" said Ryo before running off out of the dining hall.

"Alright then, we just lost two people" pointed out Ruby.

"That's fine, less people the better" stated Weiss before walking off.

"Actually I am going to follow Ryo" said Blake before running off after him.

"Damn we are losing everyone!" said Marik.

"Anyone notice she's been hanging around him lately?" noted Yang.

"Yea, I have noticed that" replied Marik.

"Anyway, off to play Conquering Remnant" announced Ruby leading the way back to her and her team's dorm.

…

Bakura quickly took over Ryo's body and headed out the front gate. The general kept his air fleet by the docking port on the northern part of the school ground, so all he had to do was head north.

Bakura knew he did not want to be spotted so he stayed close to the tree.

As he got closer he noticed the size of all the air ships.

"Damn these things are huge!" said Bakura to himself.

All of sudden he saw someone get out of one of them, which looked a lot like General Ironwood, due to the white coat and body shape.

"I wonder what he is up to?" Bakura thought to himself.

"I would like to know which ship has the cargo hold for the dust you are looking for, but it looks heavily guarded" noted Ryo in Bakura's head.

Each ship had two gray humanoid shaped androids each holding some form of rifle.

"I hope those things aren't trigger happy" said Bakura scouting from behind some large bushes.

The trees above him began the rustle and someone jumped down from the tree which startled Bakura causing him to pull out his knife.

"Hey, what ya doing man?" asked the person who jumped down from the tree.

The person who jumped down was tall and had short blonde hair, he had abs that would make Marik jealous, and to go with it had a tail.

"I could ask you the same thing" whispered Bakura.

"Who are you?" continued Bakura staring at the person who startled him.

…

**Alright Chapter 5 is complete!**

Boy, another problem with this story is that I had writers block on some points and that is never fun.

Also to answer some of your guys concerns from the review sections,

I do plan on having Duel Monsters in the story as you probably already read, however on lesser duels I am not going to do the entire duel just a summary however, when a duel becomes a major plot point I will do the whole thing. I used to play the actually card game way back when. I stopped recently however and I play Magic instead (don't judge). However this means Kaiba making Duel Disks is obviously going to be a thing. Now I won't really have anyone from RWBY participate in any serious duels besides maybe someone teaching them how since besides the Yugioh Characters having them, they really can't have decks of their own since DM isn't really a thing in the world of RWBY.

Marik's character is based on Little Kuriboh's abridged series as well as Mei1105's Marik from her Harry Potter/Yugioh Crossover (Which I recommend reading, for they are one of the best fanfics I have read). So he is meant to be comical but temperamental at the same time so he can be emotional especially when it comes to being reminded of the "sins" that he has commited"

Thank you all for the support thus far, hope to see you all next update, till then Happy Holidays :D


End file.
